Leben vs Tod
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Wie kann man sein Leben lieben, wenn niemals jemand da war, der einem gezeigt hat, wie das möglich ist und wie kann man den Tod akzeptieren, wenn man nicht "Lebe wohl“ sagen kann?
1. Chapter 1

**Hee ihr, ich hab hier meine erste Twiglight FF und ich würde mich freuen, wenn man ihr eine Chance gibt. Ich hab noch keinen Beta, ich hoffe ich habe nicht all zu viele Fehler übersehen... wer Spaß daran hat, kann sie ja sammeln und aufheben und daraus lernen ; ) **

**Bitte gebt die Story nicht zu schnell auf, ich weiß, dass sie im Moment noch sehr schwebend wirkt, aber ich garantiere euch, das ändert sich! **

**Aber ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und mir selbst beim Weiterschreiben, wäre toll, wenn ihr mir bestätigen könntet, ob sich das auch lohnt.**

**Titel: Leben vs. Tod**

**Autor: Schneephoenix**

**Rechte: nicht mir... ****(aber hey, vielleicht kann man da ja was drehen… *lach)**

**Pairings: mmmh, wer weiß, wer weiß ^^ **

**AU/AH: JA **

**Plot: Wie kann man sein Leben lieben, wenn niemals jemand da war, der einem gezeigt hat, wie das möglich ist und wie kann man den Tod akzeptieren, wenn man nicht „Lebe wohl" sagen kann?**

Maybe the diamonds are not for everyone  
Maybe the lie you live is really all they want  
You stay silent watching all dreams around you fading  
Slowly, slowly, slowly more away

Bella Pov

Was ich tue ist falsch. Und was ich nicht tue ist sowie so falsch. Wenn ich den Alkohol wegschütte, werde ich für Tage daran erinnert, dann kann ich nämlich vor Schmerzen nicht schlafen. Wenn ich das scheiß Zeug stehen lass, dann bin ich daran schuld, das sie säuft. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört zu versuchen das Richtige zu tun. Das schafft man nicht, oder haben Sie es einem Alkoholiker schon einmal recht gemacht. Wenn ja, Gratulation. Meiner Meinung nach ist das nämlich ein erstaunliches Phänomen.

Ich versuche mein Bestes. Ja ich tue es wirklich, ich versuch ihr zu helfen. Versuche immer wieder alles zu machen, um ihr zu helfen, wegzukommen. Oh Gott ich hab sogar schon 2 von ihren scheiß Therapien mitgemacht, bin nicht zu Schule gegangen deswegen und wie wurde es mir gedankt? Vor zwei Monaten habe sie mich von der Schule verwiesen, gerade als sie wieder mal für eine knappe Woche clean war. Als ich ihr den Brief gezeigt habe, ist sie aus der Tür raus und eine halbe Stunde später mit einer neune Kiste Flaschen wieder rein. Wie gesagt, ich versuche wirklich mein Bestes, aber der Weg zur Hölle ist ja bekanntlich gepflastert in guten Vorsätzen.

Das ist mein Leben. Mein Leben in der Hölle. Ich suche nach einem Ausweg, aber der scheint mir nicht vergönnt zu sein. Wie so vieles in meinem Leben. Mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan und ich habe mein Leben satt.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, okay Mum?" ich schaute auf die Uhr, kurz nach zehn. Meine Schicht fängt in einer guten halben Stunde an, wenn ich noch einmal zu spät komme, dann bin ich diesen Job ebenfalls los.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen."

„Doch Mum, ich muss!" Ich lief durch den Flur in die Küche, wo ich meine Mutter fand. Sie stand vorm Kühlschrank und kramte darin herum, am Boden lag eine aufgeplatzte Dose Sahne.

„Was suchst du denn?" fragte ich genervt.

„Lemonen." Raunte sie und schmiss eine Packung Käse auf den Tisch neben ihr.

„Haben wir keine mehr zu Hause!"

„Dann geh welche kaufen!" Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach oben,

„Nein Mom, ich muss jetzt gehen – Geld verdienen!" Damit ging ich wieder aus der Küche. Eine Kartoffel flog hinter mir her.

„Meine Fresse, ich bring Morgen früh welche mit!" schrie ich, bevor ich die Haustür hinter mir zu warf und meine Mutter mit ihrem Zorn alleine lies.

Ich lief die Straße runter, der Club war nicht weit weg von hier, zwei Blocks weiter. Am Wochen Ende gabs hier gut Geld. Ich arbeitete hinter und auf der Bar, ein absolut beschissener Job aber wie gesagt, die Bezahlung war besser als bei dem Kassenjob an der Tanke, den ich über die Woche machte. Mit gesenktem Kopf bog ich in die Seitengasse zum Hintereingang, die Polizei fuhr hier gerne Streife.

Als ich den Club betrat wurde ich von Lucy begrüßt, sie lächelte mir zu, während sie die Theke bereit machte für die Nacht.

„Hey Süße!". Ich winkte ihr zu und ging hinüber zu den Umkleidekabinen, dort herrschte ein riesiger Tumult. Die Tänzerinnern perfektionierten ihr Make-up und suchten das perfekt Kleidchen für die nächsten Stunden.

„Hier her Bella!" ich lies meinen Blick schweifen, Andy winkte mir vom anderen Ende des Raumes zu.

„Ich hab das perfekte Outfit!" sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als sie auf mich zugelaufen kam.

„Oh Bella, du siehst wieder furchtbar aus!" ich grinste gezwungen und ging an ihr vorbei um meine Sachen in den Spinnt zu räumen.

„Aber keine Sorge, Andy bekommt das hin!" Sie lief hinter mir hier und hatte keine Hemmungen in meinen Haaren herum zu fummeln.

„Bella, Bella, Bella. Du bist dir sicher, dass wir Dave nicht vielleicht doch einmal zu deiner Mum schicken sollen?" Dave war einer der Türsteher.

„Ja, da bin ich mir sehr sicher." Antworte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Andy lies meine Haare wieder über den großen, blauen Fleck in meinem Nacken fallen.

„Na, wenn du meinst. Setz dich hier her." Sie drückte mich auf einen gerade frei gewordenen Hocker und begann ihren Zauber.

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten war ich bereit für die Nacht. Ein Lächeln lag auf meinem Gesicht und meine Hämatome waren so gut wie nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Maske war perfekt.

Und sie hielt für die Nacht, wie sie es immer tat. Ich entschloss mich nach meiner Schicht, es war jetzt kurz nach sechs, frühstücken zu gehen und wenn die Mall öffnete vielleicht ein wenig durch die Buchläden zu schlendern. Zuhause erwartete mich niemand. Mum würde noch bis zum späten Vormittag schlafen.

Mein Frühstück bestand aus zwei großen Haselnusskaffee und einer großen Schüssel Milchreis. Ich aß langsam und beobachtet all die Menschen die hier ein und aus spazierten. Es war eine sehr interessante Aufgabe, es war spannend darüber nachzudenken, welchen Job sie machten anhand ihrer Kleidung und ihrem Gesichtausdruck, an der Zeitung, die sie lasen und dem nervösen Zucken und Wippen ihrer Füße und Hände.

Ich blieb sitzen bis der erste Ansturm vorüber war und erlebte noch den Anfang des neun Uhr Ansturms, bevor ich aufstand und den Laden verlies. Ich schlenderte durch die Straßen und nach etwa zehn Minuten stand ich vor der großen Shoppingmall, in der ich die nächsten zwei Stunden verbringen würde, bevor ich wieder nach Hase ging. Zurück in den nächsten Kampf.

Doch der Kampf würde sich anders gestalten als sonst. Ahnungslos, wen ich Zuhause vorfinden würde, beschloss ich den Bus nach Haus zu nehmen. Die Haltestelle war gegenüber von unserem Haus. Ich stieg aus, der Busfahrer wünschte mir einen schönen Samstag, ich nickte nur. Vor dem Bus überquerte ich die Straße und mit schwerem Schritt ging ich auf die Haustüre zu, ich wühlte meinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und steckte ihn ins Schlüsselloch und schon als ich die Tür öffnete, überkam mich ein seltsames Gefühl, es war so ungewöhnlich still. Ich stellte meine Tasche ab, normaler weiße durchlebte meine Mutter gerade ihre erste Wutphase, die so lange dauerte, bis ihr Alkoholpegel auf Normalhöhe war. Aber es flog nichts durch die Luft und auch der Fernseher war nicht übertrieben laut eingestellt. Der Radio war auch aus.

„Mum?" ich rief leise. Schlafende Hunde sollte man ja bekanntlich nicht wecken.

„Isabella?" ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und erstarte für einen Moment, dann trat jemand aus der Küchentür, mit dem ich wirklich als aller letztes gerechnet hatte.

„Charlie?" fragte ich verblüfft. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich wütend oder glücklich sein sollte.

„Komm, setz dich doch zu uns." Er lächelte mich unschlüssig an und wusste wahrscheinlich noch weniger mit der Situation anzufangen wie ich. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lief zu ihm, an ihm vorbei in die Küche und da erwartet mich ein Anblick, den ich lange nicht vergessen würde. Meine Mutter saß am Küchentisch, ihren Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben, ein Glas, höchstwahrscheinlich mit Schnaps gefüllt, vor ihr und die Augen so rot verheul, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts anderes getan. Als sie mich sah, sprang sie auf und kam zu mir gerannt und warf sich mir um den Hals. Sie heule und schluchzte als ginge es um ihr Leben.

„Bella... sie wollen... sie wollen... oh Gott." Sie fiel auf ihre Knie und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, sie glitt zu Boden und blieb bebend liegen. Vielleicht ging es um ihr Leben? Ich schaute zu ihr hinab und erwartet das Gefühl von Mitleid. Es kam nicht. Mein Vater kniete sich zu ihr und nahm sie auf den Arm, er trug sie aus dem Raum hinüber ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch.

Ich blieb alleine zurück. Ich schaute mich um, die Sahne lag noch immer verschüttet am Boden.

„Ach Hallo du musst Isabella sein." Ich fuhr zusammen und drehte mich um. Im Eingang zur Küche stand eine Frau, gut Ende Vierzig, mit kurzem, blondem Haar und freundlichen Gesichtszügen.

„Ja, die bin ich." Nickte ich und die Frau trat auf mich zu.

„Mein Name ist Lisa Anderson, ich bin Sozialarbeiterin und dein Vater hat mich gebeten deinen Fall zu übernehmen." Sie lächelte freundlich, während sie meine Hand schüttelte.

„Meinen Fall?" fragte ich. Ich schaute sie aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an.

„Ja, dein Vater hat vor zwei Monaten das Sorgerecht beantragt und nachdem deine Mutter sich nicht weiter verteidigt hat und keine weiteren Anträge gestellt wurden, wurde es ihm letzte Woche überschrieben." Ich war sprachlos.

„Was?" In dem Moment kam Charlie wieder in die Küche.

„Du hast was gemacht?" fuhr ich ihn an.

„Isabelle, so kann das nicht weitergehen. Du musste wieder zur Schule, deinen Abschluss machen..." ich unterbrach ihn:

„Und was passiert mit Mum? Sie kann nicht alleine leben." Die Frau vom Jugendamt kam wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich ging einen zurück.

„Um deine Mutter wird sich gekümmert. Sie hat eingewilligt eine Therapie..." ich lachte sarkastisch auf und verdrehte meine Augen dabei.

„Eine Therapie, natürlich." Ich wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, doch mein Vater verwerte mir keinen Durchgang.

„Ich werde nicht gehen!" verkündigte ich.

„Es tut mir Leid Isabella, aber dir bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Die Entscheidung wurde bereits getroffen." Wie ein kleines Kind wollte ich auf den Boden trampeln,

„Trotzdem nein!" schrie ich und ich hörte meine Mutter wieder laut zu schluchzen beginnen.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, von hier weg zu kommen oder nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was es bedeuten würde, endlich von meiner Mutter los zu kommen. Genauso wenig wusste ich, was es bedeuten würde, von nun an mit meinem Vater zu leben. Ich fragte mich ob Abhauen eine Option sei, ich entschloss mich dagegen. Wo sollte ich schließlich hingehen? Wenn ich mit meinem Vater gehen würde, könnte ich den größten Gewinn mit dem niedrigsten Einsatz erzielen. Der einfachste Weg.

Ich hatte mich schon vor langer Zeit für den einfachsten Weg entschieden. Ich verdrängte die Gedanken an meine Mutter, während ich all mein weniges Hab und Gut zusammen packte. Mein Vater saß unten in der Küche, zusammen mit ihr, ich glaube sie haben seit fast zwei Stunden kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Seit Mrs. Anderson aus meinem Zimmer zurück kam und sich verabschiedet hatte bei meinen Eltern. Sie war bei mir, um mir die Möglichkeit aufzuzeigen, zu einen Arzt zu gehen, der ein Gutachten erstellen würde und ich so meine Mutter anzeigen könne. Ich hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, sie hatte keine Beweise und ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht zwingen konnte. Sollte ich es meiner Mutter den noch schwerer machen? Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Aber wenn ich das tun würde, wäre ich wie meine Mutter und das konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht zulassen. Ich war nicht sie und würde es niemals sein. Ich wollte es niemals sein. Ich durfte es niemals sein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leider besteht die Möglichkeit nicht, mich für Feedback zu bedanken aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es einige bis hier her geschafft haben! Ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels, jetzt hoffe ich, dass ihr viel Spaß beim Lesen haben werdet^^** **Liebe Grüße! **Edward Pov

No I don't wanna battle  
From beginning to end  
I don't wanna cycle or  
Recycle revenge  
I don't wanna follow  
Death and all his friends

Ich war noch klein, als meine Mutter an Krebs starb. Fünf Jahre um genau zu sein. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit, ich konnte damals einfach nicht verstehen, wo sie ohne mich hingegangen war. Warum sie mich nicht mitgenommen hatte und vor allem warum jeder ständig sagte, sie würde nicht wieder kommen. Ich war mir aber ganz sicher, dass sie wieder kommen würden, sie war doch meine Mama; Mamas lassen ihre Kinder nicht alleine, das war eine ganz einfache Tatsache. Punkt.

Aber sie kam nicht wieder. Sie war nach einer Woche nicht wieder da und nach einem Monat. Ich glaubte wirklich, sie würde an Weihnachten wieder da sein, aber sie war es nicht. Ich habe den ganzen Tag geweint.

Das alles ist jetzt zwölf Jahre her und es scheint fast so, als ob ich sie nun endlich wieder sehen würde, denn ein Tumor saß in meinem Kopf, klein, versteckt und unzugänglich.

Jeder Schritt hämmerte in meinem Kopf, als ich die Treppe nach unten stieg. Aber ich brauchte Gesellschaft, mein Zimmer war heute besonders einsam. Am Fuß der Treppe bog ich in die Küche ein und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Esme war gerade dabei das Abendessen vorzubereiten, sie bemerkte mich nicht.

„Kann ich dir was helfen." Fragte ich und mit einem Schreck fuhr sie zu mir um.

„Um Himmels Willen Edward, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckte," meinte sie und ihre rechte Hand lag auf ihrem Herz. Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen und nach einem Moment lächelte auch sie.

„Tut mir Leid." Meinte ich und trat jetzt in die Küche herein. Esme kam auf mich zu und blieb vor stehen.

„Wie geht's dir?" ich sah sie kurz an und verzog meinen Mund.

„Besser als heute Morgen. Ich kann die Augen wieder aufmachen ohne zu glauben, dass ich jeden Moment sterbe." Ich grinste um die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Leider ohne Erfolg. Esme sah mich aus großen, traurigen Augen an und ich hoffte wirklich nicht jeden Moment mit einem Weinkrampf konfrontiert zu werden.

„Es tut mir Leid Esme, das hab ich so nicht gemeint." Daraufhin nahm sie mich in den Arm und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Kann ich dir nun was helfen?" fragte ich abermals, nachdem sie sich von mir gelöst hatte.

„Nein, setz dich einfach hier zu mir. Dann bin ich nicht so alleine." Meinte sie und diesmal trat ein ehrliches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

„Gerne Esme." Ich lief an den Küchentisch und nahm Platz. Für einen Moment sah ich Esme nur dabei zu, wie sie den Salat wusch, dann aber zog ich die Zeitung zu mir: Ich blätterte für einen Moment.

„Der Shife hat angerufen." Ich faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen.

„Oh... was wollte er denn?" fragte ich und sah Esme in die Augen.

„Er hat gefragt, ob er vorbei kommen könne. Sich bedanken schätze ich." Sie lächelte Aufmunternd.

„Okay. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Dass es im Moment vielleicht keine gute Idee sei."

„Danke." Ich nickte und zwang mir ein Lächeln auf. Dann wechselte ich das Thema.

„Wann kommt Jaspers Flieger an?" Esme schaute auf die Uhr hinter sich und drehte sich wieder zu mir.

„Schon vor über einer Stunde, wenn nichts dazwischen gekommen ist, müssten er und Carlisle gleich hier sein." Meinte sie während sie die Salatsoße mischte.

„Sie werden eine Menge zu erzählen haben."

„Ja, dass werden sie sicher."

In dem Moment wurde die Haustüre aufgerissen.

„Hallo???" es war Alice.

„Jemand zuhause?" Die Tür wurde wieder zugeschmissen, und Sekunden später stand sie im Kücheneingang. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie sich um.

„Sind sie noch nicht da?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Hallo erst mal! Und nein, sie sind noch nicht da" Esme legt ihre Arbeit nieder und wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu. Sie schaute kurz zu mir und ich verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Ach ja, hey Mum, Edward!" sie kam in die Küche und setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch.

„Ach mann, da hab ich mich so beeilt hier zu sein." Esme lachte auf.

„Sind wir etwa nicht genug?"

Fast selbstverständlich verwirrt schaute sie zwischen mir und ihrer Mum hin und her.

„Ihr seit ja verrückt." Meinte sie nur und zog, wie ich kurz vorher die Zeitung zu sich. Ich und Esme schauten uns an und zogen die Augenbrauen nach oben. Wir stellten uns in dem Moment die selbe Frage. Waren wir verrückt zu glauben nicht genug zu sein oder waren wir verrückt in Frage zustellen, dass es jemanden wichtigeren gab als Jasper.

Für einen Moment war es still.

„Sucht aus, Obstsalat oder Schokokuchen?"

„Obstsalat!" rief Alice während ich für Schokokuchen stimmte.

„Seit ihr heute wieder eine große Hilfe."

„Immer wieder gerne!" meinte Alice und grinste in dem Glauben ihren Obstsalat zu bekommen.

„Ich würde mich wirklich über Schokokuchen freuen." Meinte ich dann zu Esme und Alice sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Du blöder, gemeiner Hund. Ich will aber keinen Schokokuchen." Sie warf mir vernichtenden Blicke zu.

„Aber ich will welchen." Ich stand ebenfalls auf, was ich schnell bereute, denn wie auf einen Schlag kamen meine Kopfschmerzen zurück, die ich tatsächlich für einen Moment wieder vergessen hatte. Ich drückte meine Hand in meinen Nacken und lies mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

„Ach jetzt tue nicht so, du bekommst keinen Schokokuchen."

„Sei still Alice und setz dich. Du bekommst Obstsalat und Edward bekommt Schokokuchen!" bestimmte Esme dann und kam zu uns an den Tisch. Sie stellte sich hinter meinen Stuhl und stellte ein Glas Wasser vor mich.

„Sei so gut Alice, geh in sein Zimmer und hol seine Tabletten." Bat sie Alice und legte eine Hand auf meine. Alice warf mir noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu bevor sie die Treppe nach oben rannte.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf meinen Arm auf den Tisch und wartete, hoffte, dass der Schmerz schnell verfliegen würde.

„Es ist gleich vorbei Schatz." Esmes Stimme war leise und ich konnte die Tränen in ihr hören, die über ihr Gesicht liefen. Ihre Hand fuhr Kreise über meinen Rücken.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie weinte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn es mir nicht gut ging, an meinen Tod dachte. Es war nicht fair. Nicht mir gegenüber und nicht ihr selbst gegenüber.

Alice kam wieder die Treppe nach unten gestürmt. Sie schmiss sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem und hielt mir ihre offene Hand vor den Mund. Ich hob meinen Kopf etwas an und Alice schob mir die Tabletten in den Mund, keine Sekunde später hielt sie mir das Glas an den Mund.

„Hier trink." Ich nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck und konzentrierte mich für die nächste Minute nur noch darauf, die Tabletten im Magen zu behalten.

Alice war mittlerweile fast auf meinen Stuhl gekrochen und ihr Arm war um meine Schultern geschlungen. Esmes zitternde Hand fuhr noch immer über meinen Rücken.

Es tat mir so leid, der Grund für ihre Traurigkeit zu sein. Ich wollte wieder, dass alles so wurde wie früher, bevor Dad mich ins Krankenhaus geschliffen hatte, um meinen Kopf richtig zu untersuchen. Zurück zu den Tagen, an denen meinen Schmerzen noch harmlos waren. Damals ging es allen noch gut. Da behandelten mich Rose und Jasper noch wie ihren kleinen Bruder und nicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Da raufte ich mich mit Emmett noch, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Da hatte Alice noch kein schlechtes Gewissen, nachdem wir uns gestritten hatten. Da weinte Esme nie. Da hatte Dad nicht diese Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn und diesen hilflosen Ausdruck in den Augen. Damals war alles noch gut.

Irgendwann hob ich meinen Kopf an und öffnete meine Augen.

„Geht's wieder?" flüsterte Alice, ich nickte, auch wenn noch immer alles hämmerte und der Raum noch immer nicht aufhörte zu kreisen.

„Macht euch nicht so viel Gedanken, okay." Ich schaute zu Alice, mich zu Esme umzudrehen, traute ich mich nicht.

„Aber Edward..."

„Nächste Woche beginnt die Therapie wieder. Dann wird alles gut. Diesmal wird es klappen. Okay!" ich starrte meiner Stiefschwester in die Augen und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie nickte. Dann schaute sie von mir weg zu Esme.

„Ich rühr den Teig für den Kuchen, in Ordnung?" Sie stand auf und presste einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe, dann lief sie in die Küche und sammelte sich alles zusammen, was sie für den Teig brauchte. Esme setzte sich auf ihren verwaisten Stuhl und schaute mich an. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet und die Hoffnung war für den Moment zurück gekehrt.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Edward. Du bist stärker, als wir alle."

„Danke." Flüsterte ich und ich war so dankbar, dass alle für mich da waren. Denn ohne sie, wäre ich nicht stark. Ohne meine Familie, hätte ich keine Hoffnung.

Nun stand Esme auch wieder auf, sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und fuhr mir behutsam über den Kopf.

„Da kommt Carlisle!" verkündete Alice plötzlich, sie schmiss das Messer auf die Arbeitsplatte und stürmte nach draußen. Esme schaute mich an.

„Gehe ruhig. Ich warte hier." Ich lächelte sie an.

„Okay, ich bin gleich wieder hier." Sie schenkte mir ebenfalls ein Lächeln und verlies dann den Raum, nicht aber ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Alles wird gut!" sie lächelte und ging, um meinen Bruder von seiner Unischnupperbesuchswoche in Berkeley willkommen zu heißen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo alle zusammen, zu erst einmal möchte ich mich bei Dana für das Feedback bedanken! Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, was das für ein schönes Gefühl ist, wem jemand anderen die Geschichten von einem selbst gefallen. Danke!**

**Zum anderen... mmh mir fällt gerade eigentlich gar nichts anderes ein... nur euch viel Spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen! **

**( Über FB freue ich mich seit gestern besonders! ; ) )**

**Liebe Grüße**

***~*~*~*~*~***

Zwei Stunden später saßen wir dann alle am großen, runden Esstisch. Emmett und Rosalie waren inzwischen auch angekommen. Sie hatten ihre Schnupperwoche gemeinsam in Seattel verbracht. Die drei erzählten begeistert von ihren Erfahrungen, von all den neuen Leuten, die sie kennen gelernt hatten und von all den neuen und aufregenden Eindrücken.

Rechts neben mir tuschelten Jasper und Alice darüber, dass Berkeley auch für sie wunderbar sein würde und dass er sich überlegte, vielleicht einfach das nächste Jahr abzuwarten, damit sie zusammen beginnen konnten, er würde für den Übergang sicher etwas finden.

Rosalie währenddessen erzählt Dad begeistert von den Vorlesungen, an denen sie teilnehmen konnte und Emmett hörte mal zu, mal erklärte er mir und Esme, dass ihn die letzte Woche nun entgültig davon überzeugt hat, seinen Bachelor of Engineering zu machen.

Ich hörte lieber zu, als mich selbst in die Gespräche einzubringen. Ich war froh, einmal nicht der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu sein. Meine Geschwister verdienten genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit wie ich.

„Ach Dad," Jasper wand sich von Alice ab und schaute über den Tisch zu unserm Vater. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er ebenfalls aufschaute und seine Aufmerksamkeit von Rosalie zu Jasper wand.

„Ich habe eine Professor Martin getroffen, oder besser gesagt er hat mich getroffen." Jasper grinste bei der Erinnerung.

„Professor Henry Martin?" Dad grinste jetzt ebenfalls und Jasper nickte.

„Ja, genau. Ich war auf dem Weg von einer Vorlesung in die andere, da stand er plötzlich vor mir und hat mich angelächelt. Er hat einfach meine Hand geschüttelt und mich gefragt, wie es dir geht und was du machst, er würde all deine Artikel verfolgen." Dad grinste mittlerweile übers ganze Gesicht.

„Er hat erzählt, dass er mich schon gekannt hat, als ich noch ein Baby war. Er war ganz begeistert."

„Ja, dass glaube ich," meinte Dad dann. „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch unterrichtet."

„Doch anscheinend schon, er hat mich gefragt, ob ich auch Medizin studieren würde, denn wenn ja, dann würde er mich liebend gerne unter seine Obhut nehmen. Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich Psychologie studieren wolle, war er fast enttäuscht." Jasper zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich konnte ihn trösten, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass Rose vorhatte Medizin zu studieren, da hat er wieder gegrinst und mich zu meiner Vorlesung gebracht und persönlich mein zu spätes Kommen entschuldigt."

Ich konnte sehen, wie stolz Dad gerade auf Jazz war.

„Später hat er mich dann noch mal aufgesucht und gefragt, wo Rosalie vorhabe zu studieren, er war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass sie nicht auch nach Berkeley kommt, aber er meinte, er würde mir einem alten Studienkameraden aus Seattel telefonieren." Jasper schaute zu Rose, die in überrascht anschaute dann zurück zu Dad.

„Jetzt stellt sich mir natürlich die Frage Dad, was du mit dem armen Professor gemacht hast, der war ja vor lauter Begeisterung nicht mehr zu halten."

Der ganze Tisch fing jetzt an zu lachen und es dauerte lange, bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Und gerade, als es wieder still war, fing Emmett erneut an zu lachen. Mein Bauch verkrampfte sich schnerzhaft, ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so gelacht habe.

Eine Antwort auf Jazz' Frage bekamen wir nie, es war aber auch nicht so, als würde sich noch irgendwer daran erinnern, nachdem die zweie Runde Lachen vorüber war. Irgendwann stand Alice dann auf und fing an, den Tisch abzuräumen. Ihr Gesicht war rot vom vielen Lachen. Rosalie stand dann ebenfalls auf, wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und half ihr. Jasper stand dann vom Tisch auf und ging das Kärtchen holen, dass ihm Professor Martin mitgegeben hatte damit Dad ihn anrufen könne. Dad nahm sich vor, gleich Montagabend diesen Anruf zu tätigen.

Dann kamen Rose und Alice wieder. Alice hatte eine Schale Obstsalat in den Armen und Rose trug den Schokokuchen zum Tisch.

Ich und Alice nahmen uns von beidem etwas. Esme verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen als sie beobachtete, wie wir uns angrinsten.

Nach dem Nachtisch verabschiedeten sich Rose und Emmett nach Oben und Alice erklärte ebenfalls, dass sie noch etwas für die Schule machen müsse, also blieben Jasper, ich Esme und Dad übrig.

Esme und Dad entschlossen, die Küche auf Fordermann zu bringen und ich und Jasper folgten ihnen, Jasper holte Scrabble aus dem Wohnzimmer und wir setzten uns zu ihnen an die Bar, nachdem die Küche fertig aufgeräumt war, setzten sich die beiden zu uns und tranken ihren Wein, während ich und mein Bruder um den Sieg rangen. Die ganze Zeit redeten wir über alles und nichts und ich fühlte mich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Spät am Abend gesellte sich Rose wieder zu uns, Emmett war schon tief und fest am Schlafen. Sie forderte Dad zu einem Spiel heraus und in etwa während der Hälfte des Spieles entschloss ich, ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen.

Esme küsste meine Wange und Dad erinnerte mich wie immer an meine Tabletten. Er würde auch wie immer, wenn er glaubte ich sei eingeschlafen, noch einmal kommen und die Tablettenbox überprüfen. Es sagte, er täte das um sicher zu gehen, aber ich wusste, dass es aus Angst tat, ich würde, wie meine Mum, aufhören sie zu nehmen.

„Gute Nacht." Riefen meine Geschwister im Chor und ich verlies den Raum und stieg die Treppe nach Oben in mein Zimmer. Ich öffnete meine Tür und meine Nachttischlampe war an. Ich war sicher sie nicht angemacht zu haben. Ich schloss die Zimmertür hinter mir.

„Hey Edward." Ich fuhr vor schreck zusammen und da entdeckte ich Bella auf meinem Sofa.

„Mein Gott hast du mich erschreckt. Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" ich ging etwas in den Raum und schaute sie fragend an.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte euere Familienrunde nicht stören. Ich dachte, ich warte hier oben auf dich." Ich nickte kurz.

„Ihr saht so glücklich aus, ich wollte nicht der Grund sein für einen frühzeitig beendeten Familienabend!"

„Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend." Bestätigte ich dann und setzte mich auf mein Bett, ich schaute hinab auf meine Füße.

„Du hast Angst oder? Ich hätte auch Angst meine Familie zu verlieren, hätte ich eine so wundervolle wie du es hast:"

„Natürlich habe ich angst." Ich schaute sie an, sie lächelte nicht.

„Du fängst die zweite Therapie an. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Meinte sie dann, sie lächelte noch immer nicht.

„Du bist nicht die erste die mir das heute sagt."

„Dann wird es wohl die Wahrheit sein." Jetzt schlich sich langsam wieder ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du wirst das schaffen Edward, du musst nur an dich glauben!" meinte sie dann und schwang ihre Beine vom Sofa um sich gerade aufzusetzen.

„Ich tu mein Bestes."

„Das Beste ist nicht immer gut genug."

„Ich dachte du willst mich unterstützen?" ich schaute sie an und sie sah so verzweifelt aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Das tue ich, aber wenn du nicht selbst an dich glaubst, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen."

„Ich glaub an mich!" dementierte ich darauf hin.

„Du glaubst heute an dich. Heute ist ein guter Tag. Glaubst du auch morgen an dich? Hast du Morgen den selben Willen zu kämpfen als heute?"

Ich stand auf und funkelte sie böse an.

„Natürlich, schließlich bin ich nicht du!" rief ich, fast etwas zu laut, ich bereute es sofort. Bella schaute traurig zu ihren Schuhen.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella!" sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Als sie mich an sah lächele sie traurig.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, Edward. Es tut mir Leid, ich geh jetzt besser."

„Kommst du wieder?"

„Natürlich komm ich wieder. Ich komme solange wieder, wie du mich hier haben willst. Solange du mich brauchst! Das verspreche ich dir!" meinte sie und lief in Richtung Tür.

„Ich werde für dich da sein, wie du für mich da warst!" Damit war sie verschwunden. Ich lies mich auf mein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich war es viel zu hell in dem Raum. Ich drehte mich auf meinen Bauch und drückte mein Gesicht in das Kissen. Die Schmerzen krochen meinen Nacken nach oben und ich wartete bis sie mich mit voller Bandbreite erwischten. Ich hoffte nur, dass Dad bald hier sein würde.

**Danke fürs Lesen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ich hab mir überlegt, den Teil zu zwei Teile zu machen, aber ich befürchte, dass dann vielleicht etwas zwischendrin verloren geht, also hier nun ein langer Teil.**

**Ich hab ziemlich lange heute Morgen/Nacht daran gesessen, ich hoffe ich hab soweit alle Fehler gefunden aber wie gesagt, wenn ihr sie findet lernt draus^^ Aber doch es war sehr spät, als ich mich dazu entschlossen habe den Computer auszuschalten, habe ich einfach nicht mehr verstanden warum das „Windows-Start" Ding nicht mit der rechten Maustaste zu schließen ging... ich hab ernsthaft das „Schließen" Feld gesucht... zu lustig...**

**Naja, ganz lieben Dank an Dana für ihr Feedback! Hat mich wieder sehr gefreut! Um deine Frage zu beantworten, sie haben sich nicht in der Therapie kennen gelernt. Ich hab mich da wohl etwas falsch ausgedrückt, das tut mir leid, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass man bei einem Krebspatienten darauf schließt, dass es sich um eine Chemo-Therapie handelt aber das ist ja eigentlich Schwachsinn, gibt ja noch tausend andere Therapien.**

**Ansich wird aber natürlich das Geheimnis um Bella noch gelöst! ; )**

**Liebe Grüße!**

Carlisle POV

To live in this world you must be able to do three things: to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones knowing your own life depends on it; and, when the time comes to let it go, to let it go.

Ich nahm die Flasche Wein und teile den letzten Schlug zwischen meinem und Esmes Glas auf. Sie schüttele grinsend den Kopf und flüsterte dann Rosalie ein Wort zu, die sich triumphierend die passenden Buchstaben aus dem Kasten nahm. Ich schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun dabei zu. Als sie mit dem Wort fertig war, hüpfte sie von ihrem Stuhl und nahm sich noch ein Stück Kuchen, Jasper folgte ihrem Beispiel. Ich starrte währenddessen die übriggebliebenen Buchstaben an.

„Sie haben sich zu früh gefreut, Miss!" verkündete ich dann und schnappte mir die übriggebliebenen Buchstaben.

„Ach Dad, ich hatte mich wirklich gefreut!" meinte sie dann und schaute mich an, als ob gerade eine Welt in ihr zerbrochen wäre. Ich setzte den exakt selben Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Schatz. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen." Für einen Moment schaute sie mich irritiert an.

„Das ist ja unglaublich, in diesem Haus wird diskriminiert von der eigenen Familie!" rief sie dann und aß schmollend ihr Kuchenstück auf. Ich stand auf und ging um die Insel herum.

„Ach komm her Schatz." Ich stellte mich hinter sie und versuchte ihr eine Umarmung abzuringen.

„Jetzt brauchst du auch nicht mehr angekrochen kommen Mister!" sprach sie und lehnte ihren Kopf so weit es ging von meinem weg.

„Nein, für heute Abend hast du verloren!" stellte sie fest. Esme kicherte leicht angetrunken und trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Dad geh weg! Jasper jetzt helf mir!" verlangte sie. Ich kitzelte sie so im Nacken, dass sie ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen lies und in dem Moment stahl ich einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Sofort wischte sie sich die Stelle mir ihrem Handrücken ab.

„Ich sagte, heute Abend hast du deine Karten verspielt!" mittlerweile war sie genauso amüsiert wie wir alle.

„Jasper, jetzt tu doch was!" rief sie und machte dann den wohl schlechtesten Zug dieses Kampfes, sie lies sich von ihrem Stuhl gleiten um davon zurennen. Doch sie lief direkt in meine Arme.

„Das ist nicht fair! Hör auf!" rief sie und lachte, als ich sie mit einem Arm fest hielt und mit der anderen Hand kitzelte.

„Dad, hör bitte auf, bitte!" sie lachte, „Mein Bauch tut schon weh!" sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft von mir zu reisen, als das nicht half, lies sie sich einfach in meine Arme sinken.

„Dad bitte, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr." Mit einem Lächeln lies ich los und Rose sank zu Boden, auf meinen Füßen blieb sie sitzen, sie lehnte sich zurück an meine Beine und rieb sich den Bauch.

„Ich werde solchen Muskelkater bekommen! Hör jetzt auf zu lachen Jazz!" Ich schaute mit einem großen Lächeln hinunter zu meiner Tochter.

„Das war wirklich nicht fair! Ich hoffe du weißt das!" meinte sie dann. Ich lachte und half ihr auf, ich brachte sie zurück zu ihrem Stuhl und dann schaute ich auf die Uhr.

„Ich werde nach Edward sehen." Verkündete ich dann und verlies den Raum. Rosalie forderte ihren Zwillingsbruder zu einer neuen Runde auf.

Ich stieg die Treppen nach oben und lief den Gang hinunter zu Edwards Zimmer, ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

Ich war so dankbar für diesen Abend, schon lange nicht mehr war die ganze Familie so gelassen, schon lange nicht mehr hatten wir so viel gelacht, schon so lange nicht mehr hatte ich so sehr gelacht.

Ich machte vor Edwards Zimmer halt, es schien noch Licht unter der Tür hervor, ich überlegte, dass er es sicher vergessen hatte auszumachen, bevor er eingeschlafen war. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und stellte sie neben den Eingang, dann öffnete ich vorsichtig und leise die Tür. Ich schlupfte in den Raum und sah Edward auf seinem Bett liegen, er hatte sein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben. Seine Hand hielt verkrampft die Decke fest. Er schlief nicht.

„Dad, das Licht!" murmelte er plötzlich und innerhalb von Sekunden eilte ich zu seinem Bett und machte die Nachttischlampe aus. Für einen Moment war der Raum in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt, es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Ich suchte seine Hand und löste sie von der Decke, ich nahm sie in meine und mit der anderen Suchte ich nach den Tabletten.

„Sie liegen unten," murmelte Edward nach einem Moment. Er hatten seinen Kopf mittlerweile etwas zur Seite gedreht. Ich wollte schon aufstehen und nach unten laufen, doch Edward hielt meine Hand.

„Bitte bleib hier." Ich konnte die Tränen nicht sehen, aber ich hörte sie. Und in dem Moment überrollte mich eine Welle Hilflosigkeit. Ich wusste nicht wie ich ihm helfen konnte, für ihn da sein und seinen Schmerz lindern. Wenn er jetzt anfangen würde zu weinen, würde dass alles nur schlimmer machen, er würde sich noch weiter in die Schmerzen hinein steigern.

„Gib mir nur einen kleinen Moment, ich geh nur bis an die Tür." Widerwillig lies er meine Hand los, ich hörte wie er sich zurück in sein Kissen drehte. Ich lief zur Türe und öffnete sie einen Spalt.

„Esme? Kannst du mir Edwards Tabletten bringen?" ich hoffte sie konnte mich hören.

„Bin schon auf dem Weg." Es dauerte nur Augenblicke bis ich hörte, dass sie die Treppe nach oben kam. Sie bog in den Flur ein und kam auf mich zu. Sie blickte mich besorgt an, ihr Schwips war verflogen, sie drückte mir die Tabletten in die Hand.

„Ich komm wieder wenn er schläft!" flüsterte ich und verschwand wieder im Zimmer. Ich setzte mich zurück zu meinem Sohn und tastete nach einer Wasserflasche. Als ich eine fand, schraubte ich sie auf und nahm eine Tablette aus der Dose.

„Du musst dich jetzt aufsetzen Edward," flüsterte ich.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich sie unten behalten kann." Gab er zu und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Ich würde so viel geben um Edward den Schmerz zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, Sohn."

„Wenn die Wirkung verfliegt wird alles schlimmer." Murmelte er dann und ich hörte den Kloß in seinem Hals. Ich schluckte und fast traten auch mir die Tränen in die Augen.

„Nein Edward, dass will ich nicht hören." Flüsterte ich und hielt ihm die Tablette vor den Mund.

„Schluck sie, bitte." Verlangte ich mit allem Sanftmut, den ich in meine Stimme legen konnte.

„Dad, ich weiß wirklich nicht..." aber dann machte er seinen Mund auf, ich legte die Tablette auf seine Zunge und er schluckte sie, er presste seine Augen zusammen ich nahm seine Hand in meine. Er konzentrierte sich fest die Tablette bei sich zu behalten, zusammen mit dem Abendessen.

„Du kannst das Edward, ich weiß das." Flüsterte ich und fuhr mit meinem Daumen sanfte Kreise auf seinem Handrücken. Es vergingen lange Moment, meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam aber sicher so sehr an die Dunkelheit, dass ich das Gesicht meines Sohnes sah. Irgendwann entspannte es sich, aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Ich nahm einen Zuckerwürfel aus der Nachtischschublade und träufelte ein paar Tropfen für seinen Kreislauf und Magen darauf.

„Hier Zucker." Diesmal öffnete er breitwilliger den Mund aber auch diesmal musste er sich konzentrieren was wiederum auf seinen Kopf schlug. Es war ein endloser Kreislauf. Ein Kreislauf, den ich mit all meiner Macht stoppen wollte, aber nicht konnte.

„Hast du es geschafft, die anderen Medikamente zu nehmen." Er schüttelte vorsichtig seinen Kopf. So etwas in der Art hatte ich schon vermutet. Ich griff nach der vorbereiteten Tablettenbox und nahm die Tabletten für den Abend heraus.

„Die noch und dann lass ich dich in Frieden." Er nickte und eine Träne lief aus seine Augenwinkeln. Ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen als mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und mit einem entsetzlichen Schmerz weiterschlug.

Er öffnete wieder seinen Mund und ich legte jeweils die zwei kleinen auf seine Zunge und dann die größere. Er schluckte sie jedes Mal und hielt danach seine Luft an. Ich legte dann meine Hand auf seine Wange und er lehnte sich in die Berührung.

„Schlaf jetzt mein Junge."

„Geh noch nicht!" ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Ich bleib bei dir, mach dir keine Sorgen." Ich beugte mich über ihn und küsste seine Stirn. Dann fing ich an seine Schuhe auszuziehen und versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich die Decke unter ihm hervorzuarbeiten.

„Danke Dad." Murmelte er, als ich die Decke über seinen Körper zog.

„Schlaf Edward. Alles wir gut." Doch er öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen Dad, ich nehme meine Tabletten, wirklich aber es wird immer härter." Gestand er und der Kloß in meinem Hals löste sich etwas, als schließlich die erste Träne über mein eigenes Gesicht lief, aber die nächsten Schluckte ich hinunter und sprach mit fester Stimme:

„Du enttäuschst mich nicht Edward. Du machst mich stolz. Ich hoffe das weißt du. Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Ich sah wieder eine Träne sich in seinem kurzem, neu gewachsenem Haar verirren. Mein Brust schnürte sich immer fester zusammen, ich konnte mir nicht erlauben, hier und jetzt zusammen zu brechen. Ich durfte Edward keinerlei Grund dafür geben, sich mir nicht mehr anvertrauen zu können, aus Angst mir weh zu tun. Das war das letzte was passieren durfte. Ich brauchte sein ganzes Vertrauen und dafür musste ich stark sein, denn ich kannte meine Kinder, sie würden fast egal in welcher Situation zurückstecken, wenn das bedeutete, dass es anderen besser ging.

Und würde Edward erkennen, dass ich nicht halb so stark war, wie er mir zuschrieb, dass ich im Mindesten so viel Angst hatte, wie er selbst, dann würde er alles daran setzen so zu tun, als ginge es ihm so gut, als das man sich keine Sorgen um in machen brauchte. Das durfte nicht passieren, das durfte ich nicht erlauben.

Also hielt ich seine Hand und fuhr sanft über seinen Kopf, durch die Haare die all ihren Glanz verloren hatten, nachdem sie durch die erste Chemo ausgefallen waren, bis sein Atmung gleichmäßig war und seine Gesichtszüge sich entspannt hatten. Danach warte ich noch einmal fünf Minuten um wirklich sicher zu gehen, erst dann stand ich auf, küsste noch einmal seine Stirn und ging leise zur Tür. Nicht ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen verlies ich dann den Raum und lief wie betäubt den Gang entlang. Ich ging die Treppe nach unten und trat zurück in die Küche. Alle Blicke fielen auf mich. Ich versuchte mir ein Lächeln zu entringen. Rosalie saß noch immer auf dem Hocker an der Bar, sie schob Buchstaben hin und her, Gedankenverloren. Und Esme und Jazz sahen fast so aus, als seien sie bis gerade zu Frank Sinatra durch die Küche getanzt.

„Er schläft." Ich ging weiter in die Küche und setzte mich wieder neben Rose.

„Warum waren seine Tabletten hier unten?" die Frage fiel mir spontan ein.

„Kurz bevor du mit Jasper gekommen bist hat er sich mit Alice gestritten, fragt nicht worum, es war absolut albern, aber auf einmal ist er vor lauter Schmerzen auf seinem Stuhl zusammen gebrochen, da ist Alice die Tabletten von seinem Nachttisch holen gegangen." Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen nickte ich. Ich spürte Jaspers Blick auf mir brennen. Ich schaute ihn kurz an und er sah mir verzweifelt in die Augen.

„Wie schlimm ist es wirklich, Dad? Er schafft das doch, oder?" fragte er und kam an die Bar, er setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht wie ich antworten sollte. Ich hatte Angst mit zu viel Ehrlichkeit meine eigene Hoffnung weiter zu zerstören... es war nicht so, als ob ich die Wahrheit nicht kannte, aber sie auszusprechen...

„Wenn die Chemo-Therapie anschlägt und der Krebs noch nicht angefangen hat zu wandern..." ich schluckte, sah meinem Sohn kurz in die Augen und dann wieder zu meinen Händen.

„Wenn er stark genug ist, dann ja, dann schafft er es."

Ich spürte wie Esme hinter mich trat und ihre Arme um mich schlang. Ich brauchte ihren Halt jetzt so sehr.

„Edward ist stark." Verkündete Jasper dann überzeugt.

„Immerhin ist er mit mir und Rose aufgewachsen, da muss man hart im Nehmen sein. Er ist stark." Er nickte um seine Worte zu betonen, aber das schien Rose nicht zu überzeugen, sie fing plötzlich heftig an zu schluchzen. Sie warf sich mir in die Arme und klammerte sich an meinem Hemd fest. Jasper schaute verwirrt zu seiner Zwillingsschwester, dann sah er zu mir und ich konnte nichts mehr tun als ihn traurig anzulächeln.

Es dauerte lange bis Rosalie sich beruhigt hatte, sie hielt mit all ihrer Kraft an mir fest. Ich war wie benebelt, ich streichelt ihr über den Kopf und fuhr Kreise über ihren Rücken, ich murmelte vor mich hin in ihr Ohr.

„Es wird alles gut Schatz, Edward schafft das, wir schaffen das." Ich versuchte ihren Kopf etwas von mir weg zudrücken, ohne Erfolg jedoch.

„Baby, du musst ruhig atmen, hörst du?" Und sie versuchte wirklich ihr Bestes aber auch das reichte nur, um irgendetwas undeutliches vorzubringen.

„Was Schatz, sags noch mal." Flüsterte ich und plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf an und starrte mir in die Augen.

„Mum war auch stark Dad, sie hat auch gekämpft und jetzt ist sie... jetzt ist sie..." sie sprach ihren Satz nie zuende, stattdessen brachen ihre Beine unter ihr ein, ich gab mein Bestes sie zu halten, aber das Beste war auch hier nicht genug, und so glitt ich mit ihr zu Boden und sie weinte und schluchzte und ich versuchte alles, ich setzte alles daran, mich nicht mitreisen zu lassen. Ich hörte Jasper plötzlich ebenfalls die Fassung verlieren. Es war für einen Moment ein seltsames Geräusch, ich hatte ihn nicht mehr weinen hören, seit er ein kleines Kind war und als mir dieser Gedanke bewusst wurde, wollte ich mich am liebsten zerreisen, meine Kinder brauchten mich so sehr in diesem Moment, so sehr wie ich sie brauchte.

Da bemerkte ich, wie Esme hinter mit verschwand, wie sie hinüber zu Jasper ging, sich neben ihn setzte und ihn in den Arm nahm. Die Erinnerung an seine Mum hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Er versuchte sein Weinen zu unterdrücken und ich hoffte, dass es Esme schaffen würde, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Sein Körper und seine Seele brauchten diese Schleuse, sie brauchten diesen Weg um auszubrechen und um zu heilen.

„Alles wird gut Schatz." Hörte ich auch Esme flüstern. „Wir schaffen das."

Und ich hoffte wirklich, dass wir das schaffen würden. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich drückte Rosalie noch fester an meinen Körper. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Edward das durchstehen würde, dass ihm das Schicksal seiner Mutter erspart blieb. Dass meiner Familie dieses Schicksal erspart blieb.

„Ich liebe ihn so sehr Dad. Ich will ihn nicht auch verlieren, es hat so weh getan damals mit Mum. Ich würde es niemals schaffen ihn auch loslassen zu müssen." Murmelte Rosalie irgendwann, als sie sich beruhigt hatte, ich wischte mit dem Ärmel meines ohnehin ruinieren Hemdes über ihr Gesicht, trocknete ihre Tränen. Von Jasper und Esme war nichts mehr zu hören. Rosalies Worte schwirrten in meinem Kopf. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es auch nicht schaffen würde, ihn loszulassen.

„Komm Jasper, steh auf, ich bring dich ins Bett." Murmelte Esme dann und ich schaute mich um. Mein ältester Sohn sah plötzlich aus, wie der kleine Junge, der er einmal gewesen war, fast verschämt wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog die Nase hoch, er lies sich von seinem Stuhl gleiten und Esme schob ihn vor sich her aus der Küche, die Treppe nach oben. Ich blieb mit Rose allein zurück.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen Dad." Erklärte sie und schaute mich aus großen, verweinten Augen an. Ich lächelte etwas und nickte.

„Ich auch nicht... leg dich aufs Sofa. Ich geh nach oben. Ich muss noch mal nach Jasper schauen, leg derweil einen Film ein, okay?" Rosalie nickte und krabbelte aus meinen Armen, sie schlurfte durch den Essbereich ins Wohnzimmer, ich stand auf und ging nach oben. Als ich in Jaspers Zimmer kam, saß Esme noch an seinem Bett, ich ging durch den Raum und setzte mich neben sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad." Er schaffte es nicht, mir in die Augen zu schauen.

„Was tut dir Leid." Ich war kurz verwirrt, dann legte ich eine Hand sanft an seine Wange, so dass er in meine Richtung schauen musste.

„Ich wollte nicht so schwach sein. Ich weiß nicht was mich gepackt hat."

„Vielleicht die Trauer um deine Mutter und die Angst um deinen Bruder? Sind dass akzeptable Vorschlage?" Fragte ich ihn, noch immer konnte er mich nicht ansehen.

„Jasper, du bist nicht schwach. Ich dachte ich hätte es geschafft, dir klar zu machen, dass Gefühle zu zeigen, keine Schwäche ist." Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und sah für einen Augenblick so aus, wie ein Fünfjähriger, der bei einer Tat frisch ertappt wird.

„Du weißt, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst." Ich schaut kurz zu Esme, die nickte bestätigend.

„Du kannst immer mit uns reden, wenn dir irgendwas zu viel wird, okay. Das musst du mir versprechen."

„Ich versprechs dir Dad." Ich nickte.

„Ich vertrau dir!" meinte ich dann und beugte mich über ihn, ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht Jasper."

„Gute Nacht Dad." Meinte er und Esme blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann folgte sie meinem Beispiel und küsste ihn auf die Wange und wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht.

Als wir aus seiner Tür draußen waren blieben wir für einen Moment stehen, wir nahmen uns in den Arm und tankten Kraft. Irgendwann ging dann die Tür gegenüber von Jaspers auf und Alice streckte ihren Kopf verschlafen nach draußen.

„Was ist den hier los? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie und rieb sich die Augen. Esme schaffte es ein Lächeln über ihr ganzes Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Schatz, geh nur wieder schlafen!"

„Wirklich?" sie schaute zu mir und ich setzte alles daran, den Schein zu wahren.

„Alles in Ordnung Alice." Sie nickte.

„Na dann, Gute Nacht!" flüsterte sie und schloss die Tür wieder. Wir schwiegen einen Moment weiter.

„Ich muss wieder runter zu Rose, sie wartet auf mich." Esme nickte.

„Ich komm mit dir!" ich küsste sie.

„Das musst du nicht, geh ins Bett ich komme bald!"

„Aber.." ich küsste sie abermals.

„Kein Aber, ich bekomm das hin. Geh schlafen, ich bin bald bei dir." Nach einem Moment gab sie sich geschlagen. Sie streckte sich zu mir hinauf und stahl sich einen Kuss, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Oben in unsere Schlafzimmer.

Ich selbst machte mich auf den Weg nach unten, ich lief ins Wohnzimmer und ich sah Rose zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa liegen. Als sie mich sah erhob sie sich und wartete, dass ich mich setzte, so dass sie sich an mich lehnen konnte.

Nach einem Moment fanden wir die beste Position um bequem in den Fernsehe zu sehen und dann startete Rosalie den Film. Die Kinder des Monsieur Mathieu.

**Danke fürs Lesen!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jetzt wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel und auch nicht sehr Ereignisreich, nur ein bisschen Ruhe vor dem Sturm^^

**Danke an Dana und SveanJa für das Feedback, hat mich wirklich gefreut.**

**Jetzt aber nicht viel Gerede, viel Spaß beim Lesen und frohe Ostern!**

Esme PoV

If it's gonna be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
Feeling like you got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag ich alleine im Bett. Ich öffnete die Augen und wartete bis meine Sicht klar wurde, dann drehte ich mich um. Die Laken waren so ordentlich wie am Abend. Für einen Moment schloss ich noch einmal die Augen und schwang dann die Bettdecke zur Seite und meine Füße aus dem Bett. Ich band meine Haare in einem Zopf zusammen und zog mein Top zurecht, dann stand ich auf und ging Richtung Tür. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass wir erst halb Acht hatten und somit alle noch schlafen würden.

Ich stieg die Treppen nach unten und tatsächlich war alles noch still, die Zimmertüren waren alle noch geschlossen. Unten angekommen, bog ich in die Küche ein, alles sah noch genauso aus, wie am Abend zuvor. Die Weingläser standen noch zwischen den Buchstaben und einer der Hocker war umgekippt, sicher als Rose und Carlisle zu Boden gefallen waren. Ich schluckte und stellte den Hocker wieder vorsichtig auf. Dann lief ich hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Die Sonne schien durch die großen Scheiben hinein und der Staub tanzte in ihren Strahlen. Eine wundervolle Wärme erfüllte mich, als ich Rose und Carlisle zusammen auf dem Sofa liegen sah, sie schliefen beide tief und fest.

Ich lies mich auf den Sessel fallen, der mir am nahsten war, ohne meinen Blick von ihnen zu lösen. Ich konnte nicht beschreiben wie glücklich ich war, Carlisle gefunden zu haben und mit ihm seine Kinder. Rose, Jazz und Edward waren wunderbar, ich hatte sie ins Herz geschlossen in dem Moment als ich sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Und ich war wirklich erleichtert, dass sie mich scheinbar genauso schnell akzeptiert hatten. Es hatte alles so viel einfacher gemacht.

Wir hatten uns vor fünf Jahren kennen gelernt, auf einem Elternabend, damals haben wir festgestellt, dass unsere Kinder miteinander gingen, wie sie es damals so formell ausgedrückt hatten. Wir hatten uns auf Anhieb wundervoll verstanden und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mir gezeigt hatte, was es wirklich bedeutete, einen Menschen mit ganzem Herzen zu lieben. Meinen Ex-Mann, so wurde mir damals klar, hatte ich niemals wirklich geliebt, genauso wenig wie er mich geliebt hatte. Aber er hatte mir meine Kinder geschenkt und dass war genug um ihm dankbar zu sein, bis an mein Ende.

Und gerade als ich an meine Kinder dachte, höre ich schwere Schritte auf der Treppe und nicht wenig später trat Emmett in den Raum, er schaute von mir zu Rose und wieder zurück, er hob eine Augenbraue und schaute mich fragend an. Ich stand von meinem Sessel auf und lief vor ihm her in die Küche. Verwirrt schaute er sich das Durcheinader auf der Theke an, es war nicht die Regel, dass so etwas über Nacht liegen blieb.

„Was ist hier den passiert?" ich nahm schweigend die Weingläser und bedeutete ihm, leiser zu sprechen.

„Es war etwas... chaotisch letzte Nacht." Flüsterte ich und stellte die Gläser ins Waschbecken.

„Und was bedeutet chaotisch?" ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Flüstern fast lauter war, als seine normale Stimme. Ich überlegte, wie ich antworten sollte, entschloss mich dann für die ganze Wahrheit.

„Rosalie ist weinend zusammen gebrochen und Jasper ging es auch nicht wirklich gut... es ging um Edward." Ich schluckte schwer, als ich an gestern zurück dachte. Emmett schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Warum hat mich denn keiner geweckt?" fragte er.

„Es war ein wichtiger Moment für Jazz, Rose und Carlisle... es wäre nicht klug gewesen noch jemanden dazu zu holen,,, besonders für Jasper."

„Aber..."

„Nein Emmett." Ich beendete die Diskussion bevor sie überhaupt richtig anfangen konnte und stellte meinem Sohn ein Stück Kuchen vor die Nase.

„Soll ich dir einen Kaffee kochen?" er nickte nur und setzte sich schweigend auf einen Hocker an der Bar während ich anfing zu hantieren. Es war für eine lange Zeit still, Emmett pickte schweigend die Krümel von seinem Teller und schaute dabei verloren aus dem Zimmer, wahrscheinlich machte er sich Gedanken um Rose.

Ich sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, bis ich den Kopf gedankenverloren schüttelte und den Kaffee in eine Tasse schüttelte und sie zu meinem Sohn stellte.

„Danke Mum." Murmelte er, nahm die Tasse und stand auf.

„Ich muss eben was nachgucken." Damit verlies er den Raum und ging wieder nach Oben. Ich schaute ihm für einen Moment hinterher und räumte dann seinen Teller in die Spülmaschinen. Ich überlegte mir dann ob ich vielleicht auch noch mal nach oben gehen sollte, vielleicht etwas lesen, oder ein wenig arbeiten. Doch dann sah ich hinüber zu dem Sessel auf dem ich gerade noch gesessen hatte und entschloss mich, diesen Platz wieder einzunehmen.

Ich schenkte mir ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein und lief wieder hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und lies mich auf dem Sessel nieder, der mittlerweile in der Sonne stand. Gedankenverloren rührte ich in meiner Tasse herum und mein Blick verharrte auf meinem schlafenden Ehemann von zwei Jahren. Ich lächelte kurz in mich hinein bei dem Gedanke, dass wir jetzt schon zwei Jahre verheiratet waren.

Dann wanderten meine Gedanken zurück zu eben diesem, sein Gesicht war so entspannt, es sah so viel jünger aus. Er sah mehr aus, wie der Mann, denn ich damals kennen gelernt hatte und in den ich mich verliebt habe. So viel Sorgenfreier als heute. Ich würde ihm so gerne etwas von der Last nehmen, die er trug, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich nicht zu ihm durchdringen konnte. Nicht komplett zu mindestens. Er versuchte alleine mit allem fertig zu werden.

So wie er schon einmal alleine fertig geworden ist; damals mit der Krankheit und dem darauf folgenden Tod seiner ersten Frau. Er war alleine und musste für seine Kinder da sein, immer stark sein und immer die Hoffnung vermitteln, dass das Leben weiter ging. Er hat mir erzählt, wie schwer es war für Rose, Jasper und vor allem für Edward. Aber wirklich von seinem Schmerz gesprochen hatte er nie. Er hat immer nur betont, dass die Kinder ihm Hoffnung gegeben hatten, den Willen weiter zu machen und dass er das ohne sie alles nicht geschafft hätte. Ich wollte mir nie Gedanken über den Inhalt dieses Satzes machen, es versetzte meinem Herz einen Stich.

Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne Carlisle nicht mehr vorstellen, ein Leben ohne ihn und unsere Familie, es war undenkbar. Wenn wir Edward verlieren würden...

Ich nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Ich versuchte an die nächsten Wochen zu denken, was wir noch alles erledigen mussten, bevor Weihnachten vor der Tür stand. Aber dieser Gedanke endete schließlich wieder bei Edward und seiner bevorstehenden Chemotherapie. Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanke und ich musste die Kaffeetasse abstellen.

Die letzte Therapie hatte nicht angeschlagen. Es war der pure Horror. Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, wenn ich nur daran dachte. Edward litt unglaublich in dieser Zeit, er ertrug so viel und kämpfte so sehr und am Ende war es ohne Erfolg. All der Schmerz war umsonst.

Und jetzt würde er das alles ein zweites Mal durchleben. Ein zweites Mal hoffen, dass der Tumor zerstört werden würde. Ein zweites Mal würde er durch die Hölle gehen. Wir würde alle für ihn da sein, aber wir konnten nur erahnen, was er durch machte.

„Guten Morgen, Esme." Wenn ich meine Kaffeetasse noch in der Hand hätte, dann wäre sie mir mit Sicherheit jetzt vor Schreck aus den Händen gefallen.

Ich drehte mich um und Edward stand grinsend in der Küche.

„Meine Güte Edward, hast du es dir zum Ziel gesetzt, mich zu Tode zu erschrecken?" er hob seinen Kopf schief und grinste noch breiter. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, wirklich nur manchmal, dass er das gerne tat; Leute zu erschrecken, andere Male glaubte ich, so wie jetzt, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte und immer genau das Richtige tat um einen aufzumuntern.

Und als er nicht aufhörte zu grinsen, musste ich ebenfalls lachen Seine Fröhlichkeit war so ansteckend. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm rüber in die Küche. Er setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem Emmett heute Morgen schon gesessen hatte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte ich ihn und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Er schien zu überlegen.

„Ja." Meinte er dann ruhig und so gelassen, als würde er sich sicher sein, mit seiner Antwort den Nobelpreis zu gewinnen.

„Das ist schön." Meinte ich dann. wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und stand wieder auf. „Willst du was trinken?" ich wand mich zum Kühlschrank.

„Gibst du mir ein Glas Orangensaft." Ich hatte die Flasche schon in der Hand.

„Natürlich!" ich stellte ihm das Glas hin und setzte mich wieder.

„Wie lange wart ihr noch auf gestern?" Edward schaute sich das Scrabblespielbrett an, dass noch immer hier herum lag.

„Ich weiß nicht vielleicht eine Stunde. Rose und Carlisle haben noch einen Film angefangen, als ich und Jasper ins Bett sind." Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nicht die Volle zu mindestens.

Edward drehte sich um und reckte sich so, dass er um die Ecke zum Sofa sehen konnte. Er grinste und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Rose war schon immer Dads Baby." Ich nickte nur und lächelte.

**Lieben Dank fürs Lesen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo, ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes Ostern und habt alle eure Geschenke gefunden^^ Danke an HexHex für das Feedback, hat mich sehr begeistert! **

**Aber jetzt nicht viel Geschreibe, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Geheimnisse erfahren. Freu mich über noch mehr tolles FB!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Schneephönix**

Edward PoV

Meine Gedanken drehten sich ohne Pause um den morgigen Tag. Der Beginn meiner Therapie, ich saß am Fluss hinter unserem Haus und beobachtete das Wasser, das an mir vorbei floss, die Herbstblätter, die vorbei getragen wurden. Ich zog die Decke enger um mich und dann kam mir schmerzhaft der Gedanke, ob das hier vielleicht mein letzter Herbst war. Ich lächelte traurig.

Ich hatte lange aufgehört diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, ich hoffte, dass um so öfters ich daran dachte irgendwann der Moment kommen würde, an dem ich akzeptierte, dass meine Zeit möglicher weiße gekommen war. Ich hatte Rose davon erzählt und ich glaube, ich hatte sie noch nie so außer sich gesehen. Ich glaube, sie hatte mich über eine halbe Stunde angeschrieen bis Esme und Emmett sie irgendwann gepackt hatten und aus dem Haus gezerrt hatten, wo sie dann für Stunden durch den Wald rannte.

Sie war so enttäuscht und meinte, ich wäre selbst daran Schuld, wenn die Therapie nicht anschlagen würde; ich hatte mich in dieser Nacht Stundenlang entschuldigt, nachdem Dad sie im Wald gesucht hatte und sie wütend nach Hause gebracht hatte. Ich glaube, ich hatte Dad noch nie wütend erlebt, das war das erste Mal und ich wusste nicht ob er auf mich sauer war, oder auf Rosalie. Er hatte sich einfach in seinem Büro eingeschlossen und die Steuererklärung gemacht, das munkelten Jasper, Alica und Emmett auf jeden Fall.

Leider war meine Entschuldigung niemals wirklich ehrlich gemeint. Aber seit dem Tag, versuchte ich, eine gesunde Mischung zu leben. Hoffnung, aber trotzdem die Gewissheit, dass der Tod womöglich nicht fern war.

„Hey Edward!" ich fuhr vor Schreck um und sah Bella ein paar Meter hinter mir stehen.

„Bella!" sie lächelte mich an und ich strahlte zurück. Sie kam schweigend zu mir und setzte sich neben mich.

„Denkst du schon wieder übers Sterben nach?" fragte sie mich nach einem Moment missbilligend.

„Du weißt, wie weit mich das gebracht hat?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach Bella, da gibt es aber ein paar Unterschiede zwischen dir und mir, das weißt du auch!"

„Sind wir heute wieder einfühlsam!" bemerkte sie und stand auf, sie sprang auf einen Stein im Fluss mit ausgestreckten Armen und schaute zu mir.

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit."

„Und was ist die Wahrheit?" Ich schaute sie an und Wut stieg in meinem Bauch auf.

„Du hast die Wahrheit noch nie vertragen, sonst wären wir nicht in dieser verfluchten Lage!" rief ich und stand ebenfalls auf. Aber Bella warf nur den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Warum lachst du? Hör auf zu lachen!" ich wollte einen Schritt auf sie zu gehen doch der Fluss lag zwischen uns. Sie sprang noch einen Stein weiter nach hinten.

„Du bekommst mich nie!" lachte sie dann und hüpfte die Steine entlang, bis an die Stelle, an der das Wasser zu tief wurde.

„Bella, komm zurück, das Wasser ist eiskalt, wenn du fällst, du wirst krank!" rief ich und sprang selbst auf den ersten Stein. Bella lachte nur, sie krümmte sich fast vor lachen und mit jeder Sekunde, in der sie lauter lachte, wurde ich wütender.

„Komm verflucht noch mal zurück." Schrie ich und sprang einen Stein weiter, doch der Stein war nicht fest, er wackelte und ich verlor mein Gleichgewicht.

„Edward!" ich hörte Bellas erstickten Schrei, es war das letzte was ich hörte, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Carlisle PoV

Heute war ich besonders bestrebt danach, früh nach Hause zu kommen. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Edward nicht kurz vor dem Begin der Therapie kalte Füße bekam. Ich schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr und wartete, dass es zwei Uhr wurde. Ich machte mich auf die letzte Runde durch die Notaufnahme, es war nicht mehr lang, danach Übergabe und dann konnte ich fahren. Endlich.

Ich wurde nervös wenn ich an Morgen dachte, ich wusste welche Angst Edward hatte und ich konnte es verstehen, als Vater konnte ich verstehen. Der Zwischenraum zwischen der letzten Therapie und der neuen war einfach viel zu kurz, sein Körper hatte sich noch nicht mal in Ansätzen erholt. Als Arzt war schon genug Zeit vergangen, der Arzt in mir wusste, dass sein Körper die nächste Chemo vertrug. Dem Vater in mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Aber ihm lief die Zeit davon.

„Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen kommen Sie!" eine Schwester stürmte ins Ärzte Zimmer, in dem ich gerade die Fälle des Vormittags nachbereitete. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, so viel zu dem Thema früh nach Hause kommen.

„Ist Dr. Sheperd noch nicht...", sie Schwester winkte mich ab.

„Es ist Ihr Sohn." Ich sprang nahezu von meinem Stuhl, der hinter mir umkippte und stürmte an ihr vorbei nach draußen in die Notaufnahme.

„In der drei!" rief sie mir noch hinterher und ich folgte ihren Worten, noch bevor ich den Raum betrat konnte ich Rose schluchzen hören. Ich stürmte in den Raum und nahm das Bild in mir auf. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall überdrehen.

Rosalie saß neben Edwards Kopf und weinte sich die Augen aus, sie bemerkte nichts was um sie herum geschah. Eine Schwester wuselte durch den Raum, eine andere packte Decken um Edward. Ich lief schnell an Edwards Seite und versuchte ganz und gar in Doktormodus umzuschalten. Doch Rosalie entdeckte mich in diesem Augenblick.

„Oh Gott Dad!" schluchzte sie.

„Was ist passiert Rose?" ich schaute nicht zu ihr, ich schaute mir die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf an und beäugte misstrauisch seine blauen Lippen und sein aschfahles Gesicht. Rosalie schluchzte nur weiter.

„Rosalie May! Antworte mir!" ich schaute kurz zu ihr und sie schluckte und rückte ein Stück nach hinten. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Rose, es tut mir leid, bitte!" sie öffnete ihren Mund, dann schloss sie ihn wieder, dann aber begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich.. ich stand gerade an meinem Zimmerfenster und ich ... ich hab ihn am Fluss stehen sehen, plötzlich ist er einfach nach vorne gesprungen und der Stein... er hat geschwankt und ich hab geschrieen, aber er ist einfach gefallen..." sie fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen durchs Haar.

„Ich hab sofort nach Emmett geschrieen und bin hingerannt und wir sind so schnell hier her gekommen wie wir konnten." Endete sie, in dem Moment kam auch Emmett in den Raum gestürmt, binnen Sekunden war er an Rosalies Seite.

„Wie geht's ihm Carlisle?" ich packte seinen linken Arm unter den Decken hervor.

„Ich kann es noch nicht sagen Emmett. Melanie?" ich schaute zu der Schwester, die die Blutabnahme vorbereitete.

„Ja Doktor?"

„Besorgen sie mir einen Platz in der Radiologie, ich brauch ein CT." Die Schwester nickte und reichte mir das Tablett mit der Spritze, dann verschwand sie. Ich atmete tief durch, desinfizierte den Arm und setzte die Spritze an. Der Raum wurde immer wärmer und wärmer.

„Großes Blutbild, so schnell wie möglich!" ich gab der anderen Schwester die Probe und die lief ebenfalls davon, dann widmete ich mich wieder der Platzwunde an Edwards Hinterkopf. Ich hatte noch nie solche Probleme mich zu konzentrieren. Ich säuberte die Wunde und in dem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf, Jasper und Alice stürzten herein, ich schaute schnell auf.

„Calislie, was ist passiert?"

„Dad!?" ich atmete tief durch. Die Schwester kam wieder.

„Ein CT wird vorbereitet!" ich nickte.

„Sehr gut." In dem Augenblick fing Edward an sich zu rühren seine Augenlider flatterten.

„Edward?" Ich beugte mich über ihn, er versuchte seinen Arm zu heben, ich hielt ihn fest.

„Bleib ruhig Edward!" flüsterte ich und ich spürte die Blicke der Kinder in meinem Rücken. Er öffnete einmal kurz die Augen, dann schloss er sie wieder. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder.

„Versuch nicht zu reden, du kannst später alles sagen!" murmelte ich, aber er hörte nicht auf mich, er versuchte es weiter.

„Bella..." ich bemerkte nicht wie ich die Luft anhielt, ich schaute zu Rose die mich aus großen Augen anschaute, genauso geschockt wie ich mir fühlte.

„Bella, wo ist sie." Ich schaute zurück zu Edward, seine Augen waren jetzt geöffnet.

„Sie ist nicht hier Sohn, beruhig dich." Ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen.

„Aber sie war da." Murmelte er weiter, dann schloss er die Augen wieder und er schien plötzlich Schmerzen zu haben. Und für einen Moment fühlte ich mich wieder hilflos.

„Wie geht es ihr?" ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte, er musste doch am aller Besten von uns allen wissen, dass Bella tot war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eigentlich wollte ich noch länger warten um zu posten, aber ich fand es mittlerweile selbst zu gemein, also hab ich mich dazu durchgerungen und hier ist also den neue Teil! **

**Danke für Hexhex und ****cullenuniversum für ihr Feedback!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

Jasper PoV

Alice Hand verkrampfte sich in meiner, wir warfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu und wir wusste, was auch immer gerade mit Edward passierte, es war nicht gut. Ich beobachtete wie Dad sich wieder zu Edward drehte und ich konnte nicht hören was er sagte aber Edwards Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich

plötzlich, als ob er sich an etwas erinnern würde und ich war mir fast sicher, an was er sich erinnerte.

Und plötzlich brach die Hölle los, Edward schrie erstickt auf und wollte aufstehen, doch Dad hielt ihn fest, er drückte seine Schultern zurück und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, doch nach einem Moment brach er weinend zusammen und Dad nahm ihn in den Arm.

Alice drückte sich in meine Seite und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von meinem Bruder lösen. Alice fing an zu schluchzen und auf ein Mal stürmte Rosalie an mir vorbei nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von Emmett.

Ich blieb wie versteinert stehen, ich wollte etwas tun aber selbst wenn es etwas geben hätte, was ich tun könnte, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Alice' Finger bohrten sich in mein Schulter. Es tat nicht weh, ich spürte nichts.

Ich sah, wie die Schwester eine Spritze aufzog, wie Dad widerwillig versuchte Edward zurück auf die Behandlungsliege zu drücken. Ich glaube er würde ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Seine Hände waren voller Blut. In Edwards Gesicht war der pure Horror gezeichnet, seine Augen waren rot und sein Mund schmerzhaft verzogen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was in ihm vorging aber ich glaubte fast zu wissen, dass gerade alles was damals auf dieser Lichtung passiert war, wieder in seine Erinnerung trat. Ich schluckte schwer und erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Tränen, die über mein Gesicht liefen, ich wischte sie schnell weg.

Die Schwester setzte die Spitze an, Dad hatte es geschafft Edward zurück zu legen. Aber er schluchzte noch immer ungehalten. Dad flüsterte ihm ins Ohr und hielt seine Hand, während er immer ruhiger wurde und schließlich die Augen schloss. Seine Atmung wurde gleichmäßig und Dad legte seine Hand vorsichtig an seine Seite, dann machte er sich an seine Arbeit.

Die Schwester versuchte uns aus dem Raum zu schicken, aber ich bewegte mich keinen Zentimeter. Alice genauso wenig. Es waren Dads harte Worte, die schließlich die Schwester dazu gebracht hatte ihre Mission auf zugeben.

Erst als sie Edward aus dem Raum gebracht hatten, um ihn zum CT zu bringen, verließen wir mir Dad den Raum. Ich beobachtete ihn für eine Weile, wie er Telefonate tätigte, wie er mit einem anderen Arzt sprach, wie er Formulare ausfüllt. Immer wieder fuhr er sich durchs Haar und immer wieder drehte er seinen Ehering an seinem Finger, wenn er seine Hände nicht anders gebrauchte. Doch dann irgendwann, ich glaubte nicht, dass ihm wirklich bewusst war, dass ich ihn beobachte, stürmte er los. Ich wusste nicht wohin, aber das war der Moment in dem ich mich mit Alice auf einen dieser unbequemen Plastikstühle hab fallen lassen und Alice hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und ich, ich war so fern ab. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Esme sich plötzlich neben mich setzte und wie sie ihren Arm um meine Schulter legte. Ich erschreckte fast, als Alice anfinge mit ihrer Mum zu sprechen.

Und irgendwann, ich wusste nicht genau wann und wie viel Zeit vergangen war, lief Dad wieder in meinen Blickwinkel und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf kurz um meine Augen wieder in Funktion zu setzten. Er hatte seinen Kittel ausgezogen und hatte ein frisches Hemd angezogen, seine Haare waren gewaschen, das Blut war weg.

Esme stand neben mir auf und sie lief in seine Arme. Dad drückte sie fest an sich und ich konnte fast dabei zusehen wie ein Teil all des Druckes von ihm abfiel, als er Esme in seinen Armen hielt. Nach einem langen Moment kamen die beiden dann zu uns. Dad erklärte, das Edward über Nacht hier bleiben müsse, aber das bis auf die Platzwunde alles in Ordnung sei. Er würde etwas für die Schmerzen bekommen, die Kopfschmerzen. Ich wollte ganz ehrlich nicht wissen, was sie ihm gaben. Ich tippt mittlerweile schon in die Morphiumecke. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie ich Mum einem dabei erwischt hatte, wie Dad ihr das Zeug gespritzt hat. Es ging ihr besser für einige Zeit danach.

Dad meinte, wir sollen nach Hause fahren, er würde bald kommen. Er wollte noch auf ein paar Ergebnisse warte. Ich wollte nicht gehen. Aber ich schaffte es nicht, Dad zu widersprechen . Es war absolut nutzlos.

Also liefen wir durch die Notaufnahme nach draußen und da bemerkte ich erst wie spät es war. Der Mond stand voll über uns und die Nacht war klar und kühl. Ich lies meinen Blick schweifen und ich entdeckte Rose und Emmett auf einer Bank sitzen. Emmett hatte sie im Arm und eine Decke lag über ihren Schultern, die aus Dads Auto. Er hatte seinen Weg also schon zu seiner Tochter gefunden. Wie er es immer tat. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand durch mein Haar als wir sie erreichten. Und sie standen auf und ich sah Rose in die Augen und sie dachte das selbe wie ich. Wir wollte beide von hier nicht weg. Dad brauchte uns. Er brauchte uns alle. Aber Esme warf uns diesen besonderen Blick zu und schob uns zu den Autos. Wir fuhren nach Hause.

Die Nacht verbrachten wir alle zusammen am Küchentisch. Wie hatten stillschweigend beschlossen, auf Dad zu warten. Alice war irgendwann eingeschlafen und Rose' Kopf lag auf Emmetts Schultern. Sie wolle ihre Augen für ein paar Minuten ausruhen. Erst zwei Stunden später öffnete sie sie wieder.

Dad kam nach Hause als der Mond hinter den Bäumen verschwand.

Esme Pov

Nach Edwards Unfall änderte sich die Stimmung im Haus drastisch. Edward schaute uns nicht mehr in die Augen, er kam nur selten aus seinem Zimmer. Die ganze Familie war ununterbrochen auf der Hut. Bei jedem Geräusch im Haus rannte irgendjemand die Treppe nach Oben, oder nach Unten, je nach dem, Türen flogen und Schreie fielen. Am Ende waren es meistens Edwards Stimme, die rief das verdammt noch mal alles in Ordnung sei.

Nichts war in Ordnung. Die Chemotherapie wurde verschoben. Widerwillig wurde Edward psychologischer Behandlung unterzogen. Nicht von Carlislie. Es sollte festgestellt werden, ob die Vorstellung, die Halluzination von Bella, durch das bedingt wurde, was er erlebt hatte, nämlich Zeuge Bellas Tod zu sein, oder des Tumors wegen.

Ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht auf was ich hoffen sollte, aber ich dachte über nichts anders nach, den ganzen Tag.

Und heute war keine Ausnahme. Meine Gedanken schwirrten um Edward und um den verschobenen Chemotherapiebeginn, als ich durch Folks fuhr auf dem Weg nach Hause. Gerade als ich die letzten Häuser hinter mir lies, kam von hinten ein silbernes Motorrad, ich schaute zwei Mal in den Spiegel, bis ich erkannte, dass es Jasper war. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum Carlislie dieses Teufelsding zuließ, man konnte fast meinen, er wüsste nicht, was alles passieren konnte. Wir waren uns nicht in vielen Dingen uneinig, wirklich nicht, aber hierbei schon. Mit Nachdruck drosselte ich meine Geschwindigkeit, er würde sich nicht trauen mich zu überholen. So fuhren wir bis wir die Auffahrt zum Haus erreichten und als wir dann schließlich dort waren parkte er das Motorrad vor der Garage und stieg ab, er zog den Helm ab und würdigte mir keinen Blick, er stiefelte an mir vorbei, als ich ausstieg und lies die Haustüre hinter sich offen stehen. Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich den Korb vom Rücksitz und lief hinter ihm her.

Erstaunlicher Weiße traf ich ihn in der Küche wieder und was noch erstaunlicher war, dass Edward auch dort war, er lehnte gegen die Spüle und Carlisle stand neben dran und grinste als er Jaspers Ausführungen anhörte und Alice saß auf einem Hocker.

Als Carlisle mich bemerkte, warf er mir ein schelmisches Grinsen zu und wenn ich nicht wüsste warum er das tat, würde ich dahin schmelzen und mein Herz würde einen Schlag aussetzten weil ich dieses Grinsen so lange vermisst hatte, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich blieb im Türrahmen stehen, Alice grüßte mich Edward lächelte mir zu.

„Du hättest heute wirklich da sein müssen Edward!" Jasper war fertig sich darüber zu beklagen warum er heute später zu Hause war und fing mit Edward ein Gespräch über die Theaterprobe an, von der er gerade zurück kam.

„Wir haben geniale Übungen gemacht und eine Szene aus Maria Stuart gelesen und gespielt. Es war phantastisch!" erzählte er und ging weiter ins Detail. Ich schaute weiter vom Türrahmen zu, bis Carlisle auf mich zukam und mir den Korb abnahm. Ich lächelte ihn an und er nickte. Die Sache mit dem Motorrad könnten wir noch ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren, jetzt war die Gegenwart wichtiger und so führte er mich an den Hocker neben Alice und ich setzte mich und sah dabei zu wie Jasper und Edward anfingen eine der Übungen zu wiederholen, von der Jasper gerade noch erzählt hatte. Alice lachte herzlich neben mir und Carlisle stand jetzt mir einem zufriedenen Lächeln an der Spüle.

Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, alles könnte wieder gut werden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh, ich hab vergessen zu posten!!! Ich hab vor lauter Wochenende und Schule und die FF an sich zu schreiben, vergessen, dass ich ja weiter posten sollte!!! Es tut mir sehr leid, ich weiß wie nervend es ist zu warten!!! Sooorry**

**Aber wenn sich jemand erbarmen sollte und Fb schreibt, dann poste ich vielleicht heute noch einen Teil^^ (Einen etwas Aufschlussreicheren Teil) **

**Liebe Grüße!!! : )**

Rosalie PoV

Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie versucht, nicht gehört zu werden. Aber wenn man das Zimmer neben dem Badezimmer hat, dann gewöhnt man sich daran, Nachts hin und wieder geweckt zu werden und eigentlich hörte ich es schon überhaupt nicht mehr. Doch etwa seit einer Woche werde ich Morgens regelmäßig von Esme geweckt. Wie gesagt unabsichtlich. Das erste Mal glaubte ich, es sei Edward, der sich im Bad übergab und ich stand kerzengerade im Bett und innerhalb von Sekunden mitten im Badezimmer, um dann fest zu stellen, dass ich mich geirrt hatte.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr, halb fünf. Ich zog die Augenbraun hoch, legte die Bettdecke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Ich trank einen Schluck Wasser, griff in meine Nachttischschublade und holte zwei Schwangerschaftstest hervor. Nein, normaler weiße lagere ich so etwas nicht, aber gestern hatte ich beschlossen, mich um die Sache zu kümmern. Entschlossen lief ich aus meinem Zimmer und blieb vor der nächsten Tür stehen, ich klopfte.

„Esme? Kann ich rein kommen?" es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich eine Antwort bekam.

„Ist schon gut Rose, alles in Ordnung."

„Nein, ist es nicht, bitte Esme! Ich komm jetzt rein, okay?" ich wartete auf Protest und als dieser nicht kam, öffnete ich die Türe und betrat das große Badezimmer und wie ich vermutet hatte, saß Esme neben der Toilette. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich legte die Tests auf das Waschbecken und machte ein Waschlappen nass und lief zu ihr hinüber, ich kniete mich vor sie.

„Du kannst wieder zurück ins Bett, Rose. Mir geht's gut!" sie schaute mir nicht in die Augen, als sie das sagte.

„So siehst du nicht aus, Esme und ich will dir helfen!" ich drückte ihr den Waschlappen in die Hand und erlaubte mir, ihr Haar wieder ordentlich zurück zubinden.

„Danke Rose!" murmelte sie und atmete tief durch, vermutlich um eine erneute Welle von Übelkeit zu überwinden. Ich wartete einen Moment und dann stand ich auf und lief zum Waschbecken, ich nahm einen der zwei Tests und lief langsam zu ihr zurück und kniete mich wieder vor sie. Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an, als sie entdeckte, was ich da bei mir trug.

„Ich, also es tut mir Leid, dass ich das einfach gemacht hab, aber die letzten Wochen, ich weiß nicht, die wahren ohnehin so chaotisch, aber mit ist aufgefallen, wie du dich benimmst wenn es um Essen geht und so weiter und die ganze Woche übergibst du dich Morgens um halb fünf schon und ich dachte einfach, da gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten..." ich redete und redete und schaute ihr immer wieder in die Augen, die jedes Mal etwas mehr Akzeptanz zeigten.

„Naja, entweder du hast dir irgendeinen Virus eingefangen, was ich nicht hoffe, weil mit Edward hier und na ja, du weißt schon, das wäre wirklich nicht gut oder du bist Schwanger und ich finde, du solltest eines der beiden Sachen jetzt ausschließen." Ich drückte Esme die Packung in die Hände und sie schaute sie sich lange an, unentschlossen und nervös.

„Also, wenn du willst geh ich jetzt einfach raus und du kannst hier machen was du willst oder..." doch Esme schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Bleib bitte hier!" ich nickte und bot Esme meine Hand, nachdem ich aufgestanden war und sie nahm sie und erhob sich und wir standen uns für einen Moment gegenüber, dann irgendwann lächelte mich Esme dankbar an und ich lächelte zurück.

„Danke Rose!"

„Kein Problem, Esme!" ich ging die Tür abschließen und setzte mich dann auf den Badewannenrand. Und dann begannen wohl die längsten Minuten meines Lebens. Wie es Esme gerade ging, wollte ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Ich wollte mir überhaupt gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn dieser Test positiv ausfallen würde.

Während wir als auf das Ergebnis warteten, hingen wir unseren Gedanken nach. Esme rechnete hin und her und überlegte, dachte wahrscheinlich über Dinge nach, die mit Dad zu tun hatten und die ich mir nicht vorstellen wollte und dann irgendwann war die Zeit vorbei. Und Esme, die nervös die ganze Zeit durch de Raum gelaufen war, ging vorsichtig zum Waschbecken. Ich löste meinen Blick vom Fenster und schaute zu ihr und musste beobachten, wie sie plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und lief zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, dabei erhaschte ich einen Blick auf die Tests, positiv, beide.

Für einige Minuten weinte ich mit ihr und ich wusste nicht ob ich Glücklich war oder nicht. Freude war natürlich dabei... aber war das jetzt wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Irgendwann saßen wir beide auf der Badewanne und Esme weinte in meinen Armen und mit jeder Minute konnte ich sie besser verstehen, was in ihr vorgehen musste.

Gegen halb Sechs tat es dann einen Schlag und ich vermutete, dass jemand versucht hatte durch die verschlossene Badezimmertür zu laufen, das schreckte uns beide auf und Esme versuchte zuweinen aufzuhören und sich die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen.

„Hey, wer auch immer gerade da drin ist, zerstört den Badezimmerplan, Alice bringt uns um!" es war Jasper.

„Sei still und geh!" schrie ich. Esme lief jetzt zitternd zum Waschbecken und versuchte, so auszusehen, als ob alles gut sei. Nebenbei entsorgte ich alle Spuren der letzten Stunde.

„Aber Rose!"

„Nein, es geht gerade nicht!"

„Was tust du denn? Dann lass mich wenigstens rein!"

„Nein!" schriee ich dieses Mal und das schien ihn zu vertreiben. Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Dad nur Minuten später der nächste war, der von mir verlangte, die Badezimmertür zu öffnen.

„Rose Schatz, was ist den los?" Ich schaute zu Esme, die vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nichts, ich bin jeden Moment draußen, Jasper soll warten, geh wieder ins Bett Dad!" rief ich.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Schatz?" in dem Moment schien Esme sich um zu entscheiden. Sie lief zu Türe und schloss sie auf und Dad schaute sie mit großen Augen an, als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, ich lächelte ihn an, als er verwirrt zwischen mir und seiner Frau hin und her blickte und dann entschloss ich, den Raum zu verlassen, ich schlüpfte an Dad vorbei nach draußen. Auf dem Gang traf ich Jasper, der jetzt glaubte, endlich ins Bad zu können, doch gerade, als er wieder die Tür erreicht hatte, würde sie vor seiner Nase geschlossen.

„Er murmelte irgendwas undeutliches und während ich mich auf den Weg nach unten machte, stürmte er in Alice Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich um Alice zu beweißen, dass er an nichts Schuld hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo, nach meinem unheimlich langen Schultag, (ich hatte zwei Stunden Spanisch) hab ich mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, den nächsten Teil zu posten, was ich eigentlich gestern Abend schon machen wollte, aaaaber da hat die Technik irgendwie nicht mitgemacht, also auf ein Neues!!!! **

**Ich danke euch ganz lieb für das FB, vier Kommentare, bisher die meisten für ein Kapitel^^ Danke! Danke! Danke! ....... ****Daaankeeee .... muchas gracias : )**

**Liebe Grüße**

Carlisle PoV

Da schreit jemand. Weiße, lange Gänge. Er muss hier sein. Durst. Edward. Wieder Schreie. Es ist Rosalies Stimme. Rose? Sie ist Zuhause, ganz sicher. Ich renne, immer weiter. Blind. Eine Tür, endlich. Sie fliegt auf. Edward, zusammengerollt auf dem kalten Boden. Ich atme scharf ein und renne zu ihm. Ich falle neben ihm auf dem Boden. Edward. Meine Schreie hallen an den Wänden zurück. Plötzlich höre ich jemanden lachen. Ich habe dieses Lachen schon so lange nicht mehr gehört. Ich dreh mich um. Nora? Was machst du hier? Das Lachen wird lauter, sie kommt langsam zu uns. Nora? Ich schaute zurück zu Edward, dreh ihn, seine Augen starren mich an. Tot. Leer. Mein Schrei übertönt den, der von Weitem in mein Bewusstsein drang. Lachen. Du bekommst ihn nicht!

Du bekommst ihn nicht. Plötzlich saß ich kerzengerade im Bett. Du bekommst ihn nicht. Ich blinzelte, fuhr mit einer Hand durch mein Haar. Da war nur der eine Gedanke, immer wieder, du bekommst ihn nicht. Tote, leere Augen. Es schüttelte mich am ganzen Körper, mein Kopf zog sich in den Nacken. Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, ich muss aufstehen, Esme war schon wach, warum war sie schon wach? Gestern hab ich sie auch so früh aufstehen hören. Ich rannte die Treppe nach unten, schaute den Gang entlang, Jasper stand vor der Badezimmertüre. Ich konnte mich wieder an die Schreie erinnern, die Puzzelstücke setzten sich langsam zusammen. Jasper wollte mir irgendwas sagen, ich hob meine Hand, bedeutete ihm zu warten und ging Richtung Edwards Zimmer, ich öffnete die Türe und er lag in seinem Bett, das Gesicht in meine Richtung, die Augen geschlossen. Erneut lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, meine Schulterblätter zogen sich zusammen. Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen. „Dad?" fragte er verschlaffen? „Ist alles in Ordnung?" ich musste kurz überlegen, was ich sagen sollte.

„Schlaf weiter, alles gut!" raspelte ich, meine Stimme. Ich war so durstig. Er schaute mich fragend an. Er war wach. Auch das noch.

„Versuch wieder zu schlafen." Dann verlies ich das Zimmer wieder. Ich stellte mich heute Morgen wirklich nicht geschickt an. Kaum schloss ich die Tür, stand Jasper vor mir, mit einem verwirrten, verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Rose hat sich Badezimmer eingeschlossen!" sprach er und ich glaubte für einen Moment, er wollte meine Hand nehmen und mich zum Badezimmer schleppen, damit ich das Problem für ihn löste. Es gab Tage, da liebte ich dieses Stresse. Heute war keiner dieser Tage.

„Alice köpft mich, wenn ich nicht pünktlich aus dem Badezimmer raus komm!" erklärte er mir. Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und lief an ihm vorbei. Ich stellte mich vor die Badezimmertür und klopfte.

„Rose Schatz, was ist den los?" ich schluckte und sehnte mich nach einer Flasche Wasser.

„Nichts, ich bin jeden Moment draußen, Jasper soll warten, geh wieder ins Bett Dad!" rief sie und warum war ihre Stimme so aufgesetzt. Im nächsten Augenblick, spürte ich wie ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen bekam. Was war das denn heute für ein Tag? Edward würde heute seine nächste Behandlung beklommen, das hieß, dass ich und wahrscheinlich die ganze Familie einen langen Tag vor uns hatten, das fing ja alles schon gut an. Ich fuhr mir wieder durch die Haare und lies meinen Zeigefinger und Daumen dann auf meinem Nasenrücken ruhen.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Schatz?" In dem Moment hörte ich eine Tür auf gehen, ich hob schnell den Kopf und sah, dass Edward aus seinem Zimmer geschlurft kam, seine Arme waren um seinen Körper geschlungen. Die Chemo fing langsam an ihm zuzusetzen. So wie sie es beim letzten Mal getan hatte. Plötzlich wurde die Badezimmertüre aufgerissen und ich riss meinen Blick von Edward und erwartete Rosalie vor mir zu sehen, doch plötzlich stand da Esme. Ich war mir ganz sicher mit Rose gerade geredet zu haben, und dann entdeckte ich sie auch schon, sie lächelte mich unsicher an. Hier wurde gerade etwas ausgeheckt. Ich schaute zurück zu Esme und plötzlich, wie auf einen Schlag, bemerkte ich, wie Esme aussah. Meine Augen wurden größer und ich wollte sie in den Arm nehmen doch dann lief Rose zu mir, sie schlüpfte an mir vorbei nach draußen, wobei sie eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und als sie an mir vorbei war, drückte sie mich in den Raum. Was um Himmels Willen ging hier vor. Ich ging in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Als ich mich wieder zu Esme umdrehte, saß sie auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel, ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen und ihre Hände lagen so zwischen ihren Beinen, ihr Kopf war gesenkt. Ihre roten, verweinten Augen konnte ich nicht mehr sehen.

„Esme, ist alles in Ornung?" fragte ich und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer sah sie nicht auf, sondern beobachtete ihre Knie. Panik begann in mir auf zu steigen. Das letzte Gefühl, das ich gerade gebrauchen konnte.

„Esme, was ist los?" Ich ging zu ihr und kniete mich vor sie. Sie hob kurz den Kopf, ihre Lippen warne zusammen gepresst und Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie zuckte mit den Axeln und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Esme, bitte, red mit mir! Du kannst mir alles sagen, bitte!" ich bekam immer noch keine Antwort und sie versuchte ein Wort heraus zu krächzen, aber ohne Erfolg. Ich nahm ihre Wangen in meine Hände und versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen.

„Schatz, wenn dir das hier alles zu viel wird, kann ich das verstehen. Ich... ich weiß, dass die Situation mit Edward gerade sehr schwierig ist, wir können versuchen eine Lösung zu finden, aber ich will nicht, dass er für die Therapie ins Krankenhaus muss, noch nicht jetzt auf jeden Fall, das will ich ihm nicht antun... ich, ich ... oh Gott Esme, es tut mir Leid!" ich fand kein Ende mehr, hätte ich doch nur geahnt, was für eine Belastung das alles wirklich für Esme war. Ich dachte nach dem letzten Mal, da... auf einen Schlag unterbrach sie meine Gedankenkette, sie schlang ihre Arme um meine Schultern und schüttelte vehement, mittlerweile schluchzend den Kopf.

„Nein Carlisle, nein, wirklich nicht, denk das nicht, bitte nicht. Ich tue das gerne, wirklich, Carlisle, wirklich, du musst mir glauben!" sprach sie so schnell, als das ich sie kaum verstehen konnte. Und zu alle dem kam Verwirrung dazu.

„Aber Esme ..." sie schmiegte sich an meinen Körper und zitterte und weinte.

„Esme, rede mit mir, bitte!" Aber ich bekam lange keine Antwort. Ich streichelte Kreise auf ihrem Rücken und versuchte sie so gut es gut zu beruhigen.

„Esme, egal was es ist, wir bekommen das hin, ich versprech es dir!" flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr.

„Es tut mir so leid Carlisle..." murmelte sie nach einer Weile.

„Was tut dir Leid?" ich versuchte sie von mir weg zu drücken, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können, aber ich hatte wenig Erfolg. Und so vergingen noch gefühlte Stunden bis sie endlich wieder zu sprechen bekann.

„Du musst mir versprechen nicht sauer zu sein, ja? Ich weiß, dass das wirklich der übelste Zeitpunkt ist, denn man sich vorstellen kann, aber jetzt ist es zu spät." Sprach sie und endlich schaute sie mir in die Augen. Und wenn ich nicht vorher schon verwirrt gewesen war, dann wäre sicherlich jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich sah in ihre Augen und auch wenn ihre ganze Erscheinung nach Traurigkeit und Nervosität schrie, so strahlten ihre Augen mich an, sie funkelten und es waren nicht die Tränen, die noch immer leise über ihre Wangen rollten.

„Esme, was ist los?" Ich spürte mein Gehirn im Kopf und das Blut in meinen Schläfen pulsieren. Meine Güte, ich hatte durst.

„Ich denke, also ich glaube, vergiss nicht, dass du ruhig bleibst," plötzlich war Panik in ihrer Stimme und das kannte ich von ihr, mir gegenüber jeden Falls, nicht. Was machte ich den falsch? Ich war doch ganz ruhig.

„Keine Sorge." Murmelte ich, flüsterte ich als ein Gedanke von tief, sehr tief aus meinem Bewusstsein kroch. Oh nein. Nein.

„Also, womöglich könnte es sein, dass ich," sie schaute jetzt wieder weg. Brach unseren Augenkontakt. Nein. Ich hob ihr Kinn so schnell es ging wieder an.

„Na ja, also, dass ich schwanger bin." Am Ende brach ihre Stimme wieder und sie fing erneut an zu schluchzen. Und ich, ich dachte gar nichts, für eine Millisekunde vergas ich meinen Namen, vergas ich wo ich bin, warum ich hier war, doch dann brach es über mir ein. Alles auf einmal und dann begriff ich kurz wieder gar nichts und dann; schwanger. Moment, ein Baby. Ein Kind. Esmes und mein gemeinsames Kind. Das Kind, das wir uns wünschen seit zwei Jahren. Ein Kind. Ein Baby. Wirklich, so ganz wirklich? Aber doch nicht jetzt. Nein. Edward. Das kann jetzt nicht passieren. Nein. Er darf nicht denken, oh Gott nein, wir hatten doch keine Ahnung, wenn er glaubt wir wollen ihn... oh nein oh nein oh nein, oh Gott, wenn er glaubt, wir wollen ihn ersetzen.

Meine Hände zitterten, als ich ihren Kopf zwischen meine Hände legte und sie küsste. Oh Bitte, dass war wirklich, das schlechteste Timing überhaupt. Ich lies meine Augen geschlossen ich meine Stirn gegen ihre legte.

„Esme," flüsterte ich. „Esme, wir bekommen das hin." Ich öffnete die Augen und wir starrten uns an und ich sah in ihren Augen die selbe Angst, die sich auch in mir gerade verbreitete, aber ihre Augen glänzten.

„Deine Augen glänzen." murmelte sie dann und plötzlich musste ich lächeln und dann spürte ich ihre Lippen wieder auf meinen, ich schloss die Augen wieder. Wie ich diese Frau liebte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hee, sorry für die Wartezeit, ich hab ein bisschen wenig Zeit im Moment, aber ich wollte den Teil hier jetzt noch unbedingt posten, allein weil ich ihn selbst gut und wichtig finde, für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Mhhh, **

**Außerdem möchte ich hier noch was anmerken... ich hab lange überlegt, ob ich das schreiben soll weil ich es im Grunde wirklich Oberflächlich finde und ich nicht denke, dass es mein Recht ist, dass zu schreiben...**

**Also, ich hab in den letzten Tagen mitbekommen, dass hier wohl ein Autor bei einem Unfall gestorben ist, ich hab den Namen gelesen und irgendwie kam der mir bekannt vor und da hab ich mal bei meinen Fav-Storys gestöbert und entdeckt, dass es der Autor ist, der mich im weiteren Sinne auf diese FF hier gebracht habt. (Keine Angst ihr braucht jetzt nicht diese welche FF suchen um herauszufinden, wie die hier ausgeht... ; ) war wirklich nur so ein Gedankensprung...)**

**Naja auf jeden Fall hab ich trotzdem das Gefühl danke sagen zu müsse, alleine schon, weil ihre Storys so wirklich genial sind und ich als ich von de Tod erfahren hab, ziemlich lange darüber nachdenken musste, denn wenn ich morgen umkomme, würde dass hier niemand erfahren und meine FFs würden einfach Leser nerven, weil sie nicht fertig geschrieben sind und dass fände ich doch echt traurig.**

**Ich will hier jetzt kein Tribut hinlegen, aber ich finde es wichtig vielleicht eins zwei Sachen loszuwerden auf meine Art und Weiße, denn viele schreiben hier FFs in Erinnerung an diese Autorin ( ich nenn den Namen nicht weil ich angst hab, dass sie vielleicht doch noch lebt und ich hier dann irgendwelche falschen Nachrufe schreibe und überhaupt ich hab mich ja nicht richtig informiert...) und ich weiß nicht im ersten Moment hab ich nur so gedacht ‚mmmh wenn die das liest', doch dann wurde mir klar, dass sie das nicht lesen wird, wirklich niemals, dass fand ich schon krass, das hat richtig eingeschlagen für einen Moment und da wurde ich plötzlich ganz traurig, dass ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht habe, diese eine bestimmte FF zu loben durch eine langes FB und ihr zu schreiben, wie genial ich finde was sie da macht und überhaupt, es hat mich für einen Moment wirklich getroffen und dann bin ich auf ihr Profil und hab da diesen einen Spruch gelesen, der so in etwa hieß, dass es nicht zählt wie lang man lebt, sondern was man erreicht und da hab ich dann wirklich gehofft, dass sie all ihre Werke aus ein Stück davon angesehen hat, was sie für sich selbst und für andere erreicht hat... **

**dann um es so aus zu drücken ihr würdet das hier jetzt nicht lesen ohne sie und ihr Leben!**

**Okay jetzt genug, aber ich hoffe einige haben das hier jetzt gelesen (ich bin leider nämlich selbst so jemand der sich die Zeit für ein Vorwort nicht nimmt) und denken vielleicht ein wenig darüber nach! Fände ich wichtig, denkt lieber darüber nach, nur für 5 Minuten, dafür könnt ihr ja mein FB flöten lassen!!!**

**Aber jetzt trotz allem viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! **

Rosalie Pov

Ich stieg die Treppen nach unten und lief in die Küche, meine Augen gen Boden gerichtet, somit hatte ich nicht mit Edward gerechnet, der mit einer verschlossenen Flasche Wasser kämpfte.

„Guten Morgen," murmelte er und mein Kopf schoss in die Höhe.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was da Oben los ist?" fragte er und ich schaute ihn für einen Moment irritiert an.

„Warum bist du denn schon auf?" stellte ich als Gegenfrage und ich nahm ihm die Wasserflasche aus den Händen, um sie für ihn zu öffnen.

„Ich hab zu erst gefragt. Danke." Das letzte Wort flüsterte er, wobei er mir nicht in die Augen schaute.

„Das übliche Chaos." War meine simple Antwort, damit drehte ich mich zum Kühlschrank.

„Und jetzt du."

„Das „übliche Chaos" hat mich geweckt..." er machte eine kurze Pause. „Na ja, eigentlich Dad, aber ich glaub der gehört heute Morgen zu diesem Chaos. Er stand plötzlich in meinem Zimmer, hat mich komisch angeguckt und ist dann wieder nach draußen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank ein schluck Wasser, noch in der selben Sekunde schüttelte es ihn am ganzen Körper. Ich nahm ihm das Glass aus der Hand.

„Setzt dich hin, ich koch dir einen Tee." Wortlos schlurfte er davon und lief durch den Essbereich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Wasser und als ob ich es nicht geahnt hätte, schüttelte ich mich auch am ganzen Körper. Tee. Murmelte ich und schüttete das Wasser den Abfluss hinunter. Für einen Moment hing ich meinen Gedanken nach. Ich versuchte zu begreifen, was ich gerade erfahren hatte, aber so wirklich verstand ich es nicht. Emotional hatte mich die Tatsache noch nicht erreicht, dass ich ein kleines Geschwisterchen bekommen würde. Nein, definitiv noch nicht und über die Tatsache, dass es so wohl mein als auch Emmetts leibliches Geschwisterlein sein würde, wollte ich mir schon überhaupt keine Gedanken machen. Ich schüttelte mich aus dem Gedanken und wand mich dem Wasserkocher zu. Als ich die Teebeutel aus dem Schrank räumte, schaute ich auf die Uhr, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich schon fast zwei Stunden wach war, kurz nach Sechs. Ich war mir sicher, wir würde nicht pünktlich zur Schule kommen, wenn wir überhaupt gingen, ich glaube weder Dad, noch Esme würde es im Moment überhaupt auffallen, wenn wir hier bleiben würden. Ich goss den Tee auf und nahm die zwei Tassen bei den Henkeln, dann schlurfte ich Richtung Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Edward zugedeckt auf der Couch lag. Ich stellte die Tassen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und setzte mich dann in die Mulde zwischen Edwards Beinen und der Lehne.

„Der Morgen ist irgendwie komisch." Meinte Edward dann und ich schaute zu ihm.

„Mmmh ja, das ist er allerdings..." ich überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaub, ich geh heut nicht in die Schule, ich bleib hier... bei dir." Stelle ich dann fest und fällte somit einen Entscheidung, die nicht abhängig war von dem weiteren Verlauf des Morgens. Es dauerte lange bis Edward antwortete. Und als er es dann tat, drehte er sich auf den Rücken und schaute mir ins Gesicht.

„Weißt du Rose, das wäre toll." Für einen Moment verstand ich nicht, ob er es ernst meinte, oder ob der Sarkasmus aus ihm sprach, doch dann sah ich, dass seine Augen anfingen zu glänzen, er biss seine Zähne fest zusammen und ohne Vorwarnung stiegen mir auch die Tränen in die Augen.

„Komm her." Murmelte ich und Sekunden später lag mir mein kleiner Bruder in den Armen und wir weinten gemeinsam.

Irgendwann wurde Edwards Atmung ruhiger und ich versuchte ebenfalls wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann wurde er in meinen Armen schwer und ich vermutete, dass er eingeschlafen war und vorsichtig versuchte ich ihn wieder auf die Couch zu legen, was sich in unserer seltsam, verknotenden Position als Schwierig herausstellte. Aber schließlich lag er wieder und ich legte mich hinter ihn und legte die Decke über uns. Ich blendete alle tausend Gedanken aus und war ebenfalls gleich eingeschlafen.

„Rose? Schatz? Wach auf." Ich will nicht aufwachen.

„Rose." Dads Stimme drang langsam zu mir vor. Bestimmt nur im Traum. Dann spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Wange.

„Schatz, bitte, wach auf." Ich schlug für einen Moment die Augen auf, dann schloss ich sie wieder. Der Raum war viel zu hell. Etwas bewegte sich neben mir und plötzlich kippte ich zur Seite weg und war hell wach.

„Was war das denn?" ich setzte mich verwirrt auf und entdeckte Edward, der sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte. Dad stand hinterm Sofa.

„Es ist halb Zehn." Verkündete er dann und Edward, der sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte, stöhnte.

„Woha." Murmelte ich und stand auf und sprang vom Sofa, ich setzte mich wieder vor Edward auf den Wohnzimmertisch und nahm seine Hände in meine. Wir schauten uns daraufhin in die Augen und dann stand ich auf.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir." Ich schaute zu Dad, der mir zunickte, dann lächelte er kurz und ich lief in die Küche. Edward und er fingen an miteinander zu sprechen. Ansonsten war nichts zu hören, es war leise im Hause.

„Sind die andern in der Schule?" rief ich hinüber in den Wohnraum.

„Ja." Es folgte eine kurze Pause.

„Wir haben beschlossen dich nicht zu wecken, anscheinend war es die richtige Entscheidung?!" rief er und die Frage klang in seine Worten.

„Ja…. Danke." Mit einem Apfel in der Hand lief ich zurück und blieb an der Ecke zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Ich beobachte, wie Dad Sachen in eine Mappe schrieb, während er wie ich gerade auf dem Wohnzimmertisch saß. Edward hatte sich wieder hingelegt und den Arm auf seine Augen gelegt. Dad schaute für einen Moment über seine Schulter zu mir hinüber, er lächelte und seine Lippen formten ein stilles ‚Danke'. Ich nickte nur und biss wieder in meinen Apfel, da fiel es mir wieder ein. Esme war schwanger. Ein wirklich seltsamer Gedanke... ich träumte doch wohl nicht etwa? Nein natürlich nicht. Ein Baby. Wo Esme war? Sicher in der Stadt. Wie Edward das wohl aufnehmen würde, also dass Esme schwanger war. Was die anderen wohl darüber dachen... was Dad wohl darüber dachte? Ich beobachtete ihn. Er war ganz normal. So normal wie man eben sein konnte, wenn man dabei war die Krankheit seines Sohnes zu behandeln. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Rose?" eine Stimme drang zu mir durch, ich schüttelte mich aus meinen Gedanken und bemerkte, dass es Dad war.

„Ja, wie bitte?" er sah mich an und für einen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Augen.

„Würdest du mir bitte die Infusion bringen?"

„Na klar." Ich nickte. Also würde es jetzt beginnen. Ich schluckte und tat, wie mir geheißen.

Carlisle PoV

Wieder saß ich hier und beobachtete. Edward lag zusammengerollt auf der Couch, seine Knie fast umarmend, seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber er schlief nicht. Er schlief nie, er wartete nur, bis es vorüber war, bis die Übelkeit, das Schwindelgefühl und die Schmerzen vergingen. Es war herzzereisend dabei zuzusehen. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers hoffte ich, dass die Therapie diesmal anschlagen würde. Ich wusste nicht was passieren würde, wenn sie es nicht tat. Ich wusste nicht, ob Edward noch ein drittes Mal all das auf sich nehmen konnte, all das auf sich nehmen wollte. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich mir der Magen zusammen und ich rutschte tiefer in den Sessel. Rose, die neben Edward saß und seine Hand hielt, schaute kurz zu mir hinüber. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, ich glaube es gelang mir nicht. Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was passiert war, nachdem er das letzte Mal erfahren hatte, dass der Tumor noch immer da war, dass die Chemotherapie nicht angeschlagen hatte. Nachdem er Wochenlang Tag um Tag gekämpft hatte, so motiviert und lebensfroh gewesen war. Alles war innerhalb von Sekunden zustört. Ich schluckte und mir wurde richtig übel als all die Bilder zurück kamen, als mir der Traum von diesem Morgen wieder in die Gedanken schoss. Der Traum. Nora war in diesem Traum. Sie hatte den Kampf verloren, der Krebs hatte sie mir genommen, hatte meinen Kindern ihre Mutter genommen. Jetzt nahm er mir meinen Sohn.

„Dad? Hallo?" ich spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und als ich mich aus meinen Gedanken riss, starrte ich in ihre Augen. Nora.

„Dad, ist alles in Ordnung?" Rose. Es dauerte noch mal ein paar Sekunden bis ich begriff.

„Rose." Sie sah mich besorgt an und ich schaute von ihr zu Edward, der sich auf seine Hände gequält hatte und mich ebenfalls besorgt ansah.

„Was ist den los? Geht's dir gut?" ich nickte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte." Ich stand auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Ich hörte Edward noch fragen was los sei, bevor die Haustür hinter mir zufiel. Oh Gott. Ich lies mich mitten auf der Treppe fallen und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Oh Gott. Mein Inneres bebte, meine Hände fingen plötzlich an zu zittern und mir wurde immer schlechter. Ich versuchte tief zu atmen, meine Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema lenken, Edward würde es jetzt mit jeder Minute schlechter gehen. Ich musste für ihn da sein, er brauchte mich. Aber diese Bilder ließen sich nicht vertreiben, sie gingen einfach nicht weg. Immer wieder drehte ich ihn um und schaute in seine Augen. Alles Leben hatte ihn verlassen. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Nicht meine Baby, man konnte mir mein Baby nicht nehmen. Baby. Er war nicht mehr mein Baby. Esme. Ich fuhr mit beiden Händen durch mein Haar und legte sie dann in meinen Nacken. Ein Baby. Wie würde Edward das aufnehmen. Gut wahrscheinlich, er würde nicht an sich denken, vielleicht wäre es eine Erleichterung für ihn, vielleicht eine Chance für einen einfacheren Abschied....

Rosalie PoV

„Geh nach ihm schauen, das war nicht normal gerade." Meinte Edward und wir schauten uns in die Augen für einen Augenblick und dann nickte ich unsicher. Ich wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen.

„Geh, ich bin kein Baby!" murmelte er dann und schloss seine Augen und legte sich zurück auf sein Kissen. Ich vermutete einen Schwindelanfall. Nein, er war vielleicht kein Baby, aber er brauchte uns.

„Dad kommt schon alleine klar."

„Muss ich gehen?" er starrte mich plötzlich wieder an und ich sah wie todernst es ihm war, daraufhin stand ich auf und lief nach draußen in den Flur, ich ging zur Haustüre und öffnete sie, es regnete in strömen und gerade als ich die Haustüre hinter mir anlehnte und einen Schirm aufspannte, trat mir der Geruch von Erbrochenem in die Nase. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. Ich drehte mich um und schaute die Treppe nach unten am Fuß saß Dad, ich flog die wenigen Stufen nach unten und lies mich neben ihm fallen, sofort schlang ich meine Arme um ihn. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vielleicht waren es die Nerven, vielleicht der kalte Regen, vielleicht beides.

„Rose, geh rein." Murmelte er und ich versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf.

„Wenn ich jetzt rein geh, dann kommt Edward raus." Ich versuchte witzig zu klingen aber Dad löste sich plötzlich aus meinen Armen und beugte sich zur Seite über die Treppe hinweg und übergab sich erneut. Ich fuhr Kreise über seinen Rücken und erinnerte mich an damals, als Mum gerade gestorben war; Dad, ich hatte ihn nie weinen sehen, das hatte er sich nie erlaubt, nie gegönnt, egal wie dringend sein Körper es gebraucht hätte, aber irgendwie musste sein Körper auf all den Schmerz und die Trauer reagieren, also hatte er sich immer im Bad eingeschlossen, manchmal Stunden lang. Und ich und Jasper und Edward saßen manchmal die ganzen Stunden vor der Badezimmertür und hörten wie er sich immer wieder übergab, wie er immer wieder seine Zähne putzte und duschte. Ich hatte nicht viele Erinnerungen an diese Zeit aber das hatte sich eingebrannt, das und all die Tränen und Schreie und die Zeit, wo es am meisten weh tat, die Erkenntnis, dass sie wirklich nie wieder kommen würde...

„Es tut mir leid Rose." Ich schaute zu Dad, der seinen Kopf in seine Hände gelagt hatte. Wieder schlang ich meine Arme um ihn.

„Dir muss nichts leid tun Dad." Er antwortete nicht und ich sagte auch nichts mehr und so blieben wir sitzen. Ich machte mir still darüber Sorgen, was das bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, was ihn da so tief auf einmal getroffen hatte und Dad starrte einfach nur auf seine Füße, mit seinen Gedanken Meilen weit weg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leider hab ich für diesen Teil etwas länger gebraucht, allein schon, weil ich mehr als einmal geschrieben habe... am Ende stell ich vielleicht die zweite Version dieses Kapitels on, mal sehen... **

**Aber jetzt erst mal hier diese Version die nun langsam auch anfängt die Geschichte abzurunden was Bella angeht auch wenn man dass vielleicht auf den ersten Blick nicht vermutet, aber keine Angst ich hab sie nicht vergessen!!!**

**Ich will mich hier noch mal ganz besonders für das FB für den letzten Teil bedanken! Die waren mir sehr wichtig, vor allem hab ich sie nicht erwartet!!! Danke!!!**

Esme PoV

Fast drei Wochen sind vergangen seit ich die Tests gemacht habe, fast drei Wochen seit ich weiß, dass ich ein Kind erwarte, dass Carlisle und ich endlich Eltern eines gemeinsamen Kindes werde würde und fast drei Wochen, seit ich nach Hause kam und meinen Mann in den Armen seiner Tochter auf den Stufen unseres Hauses fand, im strömenden Regen. Der Anblick hatte mir regelrecht das Herz zerrissen und die Sekunden, in denen ich nicht wusste, was ich tun konnte, nicht wusste was passiert war, waren mit abstand die grausamsten, am meisten scherzenden Momente seit langem.

Uns seit diesen drei Wochen versuche ich einen Weg zu finden, versuchen wir einen Weg zu finden Edward zu erklären, dass ich schwanger war. Rosalie war bis jetzt noch immer die einzige, die es wusste. Und sie schien erfolgreich geduldig zu sein.

So saß sie mir jetzt also gegenüber, während ich versuchte ein wenig meiner Arbeit zu erledigen. Drei verschiedene Musterbücher lagen vor mir, ein großer Plan und eine Menge Farbpaletten, aber wirklich konzentrieren war ich nicht und wirklich böse oder genervt konnte ich deswegen auch nicht sein.

„Wir sollten wirklich anfangen das Kinderzimmer einzurichten Esme! Es sind immerhin nur noch sechs Monate." Erklärte sie mir, wie sie es fast jeden Tag tat.

„Aber Rosalie, das ist im Moment wirklich nicht angebracht!" Rosalie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Wann habt ihr den vor mit Edward zu reden? Ich fühl mich wirklich nicht gut dabei so ein großes Geheimnis für mich zu behalten."

„Du weißt, dass es ein schwieriges Thema ist und im Moment geht es Edward so schlecht..."

„Ich könnte mir denken, dass es ihn freut!" unterbrach sie mich.

„Und was wenn nicht? Ach Rosalie, dein Vater und ich wissen einfach nicht was das Beste ist!"

„Es zu verheimlichen, bis er es selbst bemerkt, ist sicher nicht das Beste und Alice wird auch langsam aufmerksam..." sie stand von ihrem Stuhl und lief hinüber zu meinem Regal, sie fuhr mir dem Finger über die Titel der Bücher und schließlich zog sie eines heraus.

Für einen Moment sprachen wir nichts, ich versuchte mich wieder zu konzentrieren und Rosalie blätterte durch das Buch in ihren Händen.

„Weißt du, ich hoffe es wird ein Junge!" meinte sie dann auf einmal und ich schaute wieder von meiner Arbeit auf und hinüber zu mir, es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie ebenfalls aufschaute. Ich sah sie fragend an, ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie sich ein Schwesterchen wünschte, nach Jasper und Edward.

„Naja, ich würde gerne die ‚Einzige-Tochter-Freikarte' behalten!" meinte sie und es klang fast beiläufig. Ich war schockiert für einen Moment und starte sie mir großen Augen an, aber dann passierte etwas, das noch schockierender war.

„Ich würde mir wünschen, dass es ein Mädchen wird!" ich schaute blitzschnell zur Tür und da stand Edward im Türrahmen gelehnt, seine Arme wie so oft in den letzten Wochen um seinen Körper geschlungen. Er lächelte.

„Wie... woher weißt du denn...ich meine..." er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und schaute mich missbilligend an, als ich ihn immer noch mit großen Augen anschaute verdrehte er die Augen.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen wirklich genug Zeit um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen!" meinte er dann, als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt.

In meinem Kopf passierte für ein paar Augenblicke nichts, dann schaltete ich und stand von meinem Stuhl auf, ich ging um meinen Schreibtisch.

„Edward, es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht früher mit dir geredet haben, aber..."

„Ist schon gut Esme, ich glaub ich versteh das." Er schaute kurz an sich herunter, dann wieder in meine Augen.

„Ich meine, alles ist im Moment so verwirrend und kompliziert, aber ich weiß es ja jetzt und ihr braucht euch auch keine Sorgen machen wirklich. Ich... ich finde das cool. Wirklich!" er nickte um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Du darfst nicht denken, dass wir versuchen..." doch Edward unterbrach sie indem er zu ihr ging und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ehrlich, ich denk gar nichts, ich weiß, dass ihr das wollt, seit bevor ich krank wurde. Ich würde niemals falsch über das Baby oder eure Absichten denken, versprochen!"

„Ach Edward!" ich zog ihn zu mir und nahm ihn in den Arm so gut das ebne ging, immerhin war er fast ein Kopf größer als ich.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von mir.

„ich glaub ich geh zurück in mein Zimmer, wenn Dad und du es den anderen sagt, dann sagt mir bescheid, dass will ich nicht verpassen!" er lächelte von mir zu Rosalie und verlies den Raum, als er aus der Tür verschunden war, schaute ich hinüber zu Rosalie, die die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte. Sie sah etwas verloren aus und starrte zur Türe.

„Rosalie? Alles in Ordnung?" nach dem ich fertig gesprochen hatte, schnappte sie aus ihrer Starre.

„Em, ja klar..." damit stellte sie das Buch ins Regal zurück und lief ebenfalls aus dem Raum. Ich hörte wie sie den Gang hinunter ging und sich gleich darauf wieder eine Tür öffnete. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ging wieder an meinen Platz, ich setzte mich und für die nächste Zeit tat ich nichts anderes, als Löcher in Wand zu starren.

Edward PoV

Gerade als ich mich wieder auf mein Bett gelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete jemand die Türe, ich tippte stark auf Rose oder Esme.

„Edward?" Rose.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam zu ihr und schaute sie an, sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann blieb sie etwas verloren am Eingang stehen.

„Was gibt's?" ich fragte obwohl ich eigentlich die Antwort kannte.

„Können wir reden?" ich lächelte etwas und rückte dann zu Seite.

„Klar können wir reden, setz dich!" sie lächelte ebenfalls und kam zu mir, sie setzte sich auf mein Bett, zog die Schuhe aus und zog ihre Beine in einen Schneidersitz.

Bis sie jedoch anfing zu sprechen dauerte es. Sie überlegte und spielte mit ihren Händen, schaute durch den Raum und immer mal wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Du weißt, dass ich als dein Bruder dazu berechtigt bin, alles was du mir erzählst geheim zu halten?" sie schaute mir in die Augen und nickte.

„Das ist es nicht... ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich das anfangen soll... und, und ob ich das überhaupt anfangen soll..." sie brach den Blickkontakt wieder und sah zurück auf ihre Hände. Ich atmete tief durch und setzte mich auf, ich nahm dann ihre Hände aus ihrem Schoss und legte sie in meine.

„Um was geht's denn? Um das Baby? Wie gesagt, ich freu mich wirklich, ich meine... na ja..." jetzt fing ich an zu stottern und schaute weg und plötzlich wusste ich, wie meine Schwester sich fühlen musste. Ich schluckte und wir beide sahen auf unsere verschlungenen Hände.

Das Kind war ein Lichtblick. Wenn ich es wirklich nicht schaffen sollte, wenn diese verfluchte Therapie wieder nicht anschlagen würde, wenn mich dieser Tumor wirklich zerfressen sollte, dann war da etwas für das es sich lohnen würde tapfer zu bleiben, das helfen würde zu vergessen...

„Ich denke einfach es macht alles etwas einfacher..." ich schaute nicht auf aber aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Rosa nickte und dann den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du darfst so nicht denken, ich hatte angst du würdest so denken... Edward..." jetzt schaute sie auf und ich tat es ihr gleich und wir sahen uns an und mir war klar warum sie hier war und wir wussten beide, auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

„Ein Mädchen würde nicht das Gefühl wecken ein Ersatz zu sein, weißt du... ich will nicht, dass, sollte es ein Junge werden, er mit dem Gedanken aufwächst mich ersetzten zu müssen..." ich konnte meinen Gedanken nicht weitersprechen, den Rosalie hatte einen Hand auf meinen Mund gelegt.

„Dich wird niemand ersetzten müssen..." flüsterte sie und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Mich beschlich das schlechte Gewissen, Rosalie weinte viel zu oft wegen mir. Früher weil wir uns ununterbrochen gestritten haben und heute, wegen dieser Krankheit... ich würde zu gerne die Zeit zurück drehen und diese vielen albernen Streitereinen zurück nehmen, ich konnte mich heute an keinen einen Grund mehr erinnern. Was für einen Zeitverschwendung.

„Du wirst das schaffen, hörst du? Und außerdem kann dich niemand ersetzen, gar niemand." Immer mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ich griff nach Taschentüchern und reichte sie ihr.

„Du solltest nicht so viel weinen." Murmelte ich, als sie die Tempos dankend annahm.

„Ich kann nicht anders." Schluchzte sie.

„Ich hab einfach solche Angst dich... dich zu... zu verlieren." Sie setzte sich auf ihre Knie und schlang ihre Arme um mich, ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte, ich hatte selbst viel zu viel angst. Also lies ich sie weinen.

Noch an diesem Abend verkündeten Dad und Esme ihr Geheimnis offiziell. Es war eine Mischung aus Katastrophe und Hochstimmung. Alice war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, Emmett war mehr oder minder Sprachlos und na ja Jasper, Jasper war ein Fall für sich. Erst war er völlig verblüfft und glaubte an einen Scherz, als er von mir und Rose ein Kopfschütteln bekam, fing er an ungehalten herum zu schreien, etwas, das ich meinen Bruder noch nie habe sehen tun, ich dachte immer er sei so ruhig und gelassen wie Dad, irgendwann fing er an zu lachen, dann zu weinen. Erst weinte er aus Wut, dann Angst und schließlich, weil ihm die ganze Sache schrecklich leid tat. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, nahm Dad ihn und sie machten einen Spaziergang, ich schlief schon, als sie wieder kamen.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich im Krankenhaus, von Morgens bis Abends machten sie Tests, Untersuchungen und endlose Gespräche. Es strengte mittlerweile fast mehr an als die Chemotherapien, auch wenn diese wesentlich schmerzvoller war. Als ich dann Abends endlich im Bett lag und glaubte endlich meinen Ruhe zu haben, klopfte es an der Türe.

„Ja." Rief ich und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf.

„Kann ich rein kommen?" es war Dad.

„Sicher," murmelte ich hörte, wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss und an mein Bett kam, er setzte sich und machte die Nachttischlampe an.

„Ich hab hier was für dich." Flüsterte er und ich schlug die Decke wieder zurück. Ich sah zu ihm und er sah fast genauso müde aus, wie ich mich fühlte. In der Hand hatte er ein Buch, gebunden in Leder.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich fast neugierig, Dad lächelte.

„Das ist Noras letztes Tagebuch." Meinte er dann und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst. Ich zog die Augenbrauen nach Oben und nahm es, als er es mir reichte.

„Für mich?" fragte ich. Er nickte.

„Ja. Ich hab lange überlegt, ob ich es dir geben soll, ob du lesen solltest, was darin steht."

„Und warum jetzt doch?" ich sah in fragend an und er fuhr sich etwas verloren mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Vielleicht helfen diese Einträge dir mehr als alles, was ich für dich tun kann, oder dir sagen kann. Was da drin steht, hat wahrscheinlich mehr Bedeutung für dich als es für mich je haben wird. Selbst wenn deine Mutter mir die Welt bedeutet hat!" er sah kurz zu dem Tagebuch, dann wieder zurück in meine Augen.

„Ich... emm danke." Murmelte ich und nickte. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und stand wieder auf. Er lächelte mich an und lief zur Tür.

„Du kannst immer zu mir kommen Edward, wenn du das gelesen hast, ich bin sicher du wirst Fragen haben... ich bin immer für dich da! Aber jetzt schlaff er, okay!" wieder nickte ich nur.

„Gute Nacht Junge." Er lächelte und ging hinaus.

„Gute Nacht Dad." Sprach ich aber er war schon aus der Tür verschwunden.


	12. Chapter 12

Ohhh je oh je oh je, sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich schreib die Geschichte gerade irgendwie rückwärts, ich komm am Schluss viel eher voran als in der Mitte. Mmmh nachja, aber ich hab mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, wenigstens einen kleinen Teil zu posten, damit ich nicht in Vergessenheit gerate. Also viel Spaß, ich hoffe, der nächste Teil kommt bald^^

Liebe Grüße und vielen Dank für die Kommis, ich hab mich sooo gefreut!!!!

Egal wie müde ich war, Schlaf fand ich erst lange Zeit nachdem mein Vater das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Die ganze Zeit starrte ich dieses Tagebuch an. Ich schlug es nicht auf, ich hielt es nur in meinen Händen. Dies alleine gab mir so viel Stoff zum Nachdenken.

Ich fühlte mich meiner Mutter plötzlich näher als jemals zuvor, na ja zu mindestens seit ihrem Tod. Die ganzen wenigen Erinnerungen waren plötzlich ganz klar und ich hatte das Gefühl, sie würde jeden Moment wieder bei mir sein. Ich fühlte mich wieder wie der kleine Fünfjährige, der nicht begriff was Ewigkeit beideutete... nicht das ich das heute tat, nicht bei weitem, aber vom Tod hatte ich mittlerweile eine ganz gute Vorstellung. Vor allem von dem Schmerz der folgte.

All diese Gedanken wogen mich irgendwann in den Schlaf ohne dass ich das Tagebuch je geöffnet hatte. In dieser Nacht träumte ich das erste Mal seit langem wieder von meiner Mutter und obwohl ich glaubte ihre Stimme lange schon vergessen zu haben, war sie ganz deutlich, sie war so klar, als ob meine Mum an meinem Bett säße und zu mir sprach. Und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, gehörte mein erster Gedanke wieder ihr. Ich nahm das Tagebuch, das neben meinem Kissen lag wieder in die Hand, doch diesmal zögerte ich nicht ich schlug es auf. Ich blätterte durch die Seiten, die Handschrift war mir fremd und auf einmal hatte ich das Gefühl etwas falsches zu tun, doch gerade als ich das Buch wieder zuschlagen wollte, entdeckte ich meinen Namen. Ich schaute zum Datum, mein Geburtstag. Ich begann zu lesen:

Juni 1994

Heute hat Edward Geburtstag, mein kleines Baby wird vier Jahre alt. Gestern haben sie mir erlaubt, das Krankenhaus für das Wochenende zu verlassen und ich bin so glücklich wieder zu hause zu sein... wenn auch nur bis morgen früh. Heute Morgen standen plötzlich meine Eltern vor der Tür, wirklich die letzten Personen mit denen ich gerechnet hatte. Nachdem ich sie eingeladen hatte zu Jazzys und Rose' erstem Geburtstag und sie diesen gepflegt ignoriert hatten, habe ich im Grunde nichts mehr von ihnen gehörte... eine Karte zu Edwards Geburt... von Mum, das war's. Ich hab lange aufgehört meine Mum zu vermissen, aber als sie heute hinter Carlisle ins Wohnzimmer kam, habe ich angefangen zu weinen, ich hab geweint und geweint und geweint. Ich frage mich, ob Carl ihnen bescheidgegeben hat, ob er sie benachrichtigt hat, ich muss ihn fragen... ich habe das erste Mal seit Jahren mit meiner Mutter geredet, wirklich gesprochen und ich konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr böse sein, es ging nicht. Mein Vater jedoch war eine andere Geschichten, er hat mich die ganze Zeit nur angesehen, er hat nicht gesprochen, ich glaube, er hat Edward noch nicht einmal gratuliert, aber das hat meinen kleinen nicht daran gehindert mit ihm zu sprechen, leider. Er ist zielstrebig auf ihn zugelaufen und wollte ihm eines seiner Geburtstagsgeschenke zeigen, aber Vater hat nur kurz geschaut, genickt und dann wieder weggeguckt. Ich wollte ihn schlagen als Edward mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Raum lief, von Carlisle gefolgt, ich glaub sie haben sich im Bad eingeschlossen, jedenfalls kamen sie erst nach einer halben Stunde wieder. Meine Eltern waren schon gegangen, Mum hat versprochen, mich wieder besuchen zu kommen, Vater hat mir nur zugenickt... er hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich einfach von zuhause abgehauen bin, dass ich geheiratet habe, ohne seine Erlaubnis, dass ich studiert habe, was ich wollte, nicht was er wollte... Oh Gott, ich will nicht daran denken, aber über was soll ich sonst nachdenken? Darüber, dass ich morgen wieder ins Krankenhaus muss? Ich will da nicht hin. Ich will es nicht, ich will hier bleiben. Zuhause!

Ich versuchte mich hart an diesen Tag zu erinnern, aber es kamen einfach keine Erinnerungen. Mein vierter Geburtstag, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ich an diesem Tag meine Großeltern kennen gelernt habe. Vor allem war mir überhaupt nicht klar, dass sie schon so früh krank war, von diesem Eintrag aus war es noch über ein Jahr bis zu ihrem Tod. Ich kann mich nur an die letzte Zeit erinnern, ab dem Zeitpunkt, da sie uns nicht mehr zu ihr gelassen haben, ich... ich... hatte fast keine Erinnerungen. Es traf mich wie ein Schlag, ich lies das Buch aus meinen Händen gleiten und schlug die Decke zur Seite, dann saß ich da und überlegte. Ich schaute durch mein Zimmer und da stand nur ein Bild von ihr, ich lief dorthin und nahm es, aber es war nur das Bild, ich kannte es in und auswendig, aber mir wurde klar, dass ich mich an nichts sonst erinnern konnte, es bewegte sich nicht, ich konnte sie nicht mehr lebend erfassen, wie es sein würde, wenn sie sich bewegt oder wenn sie ernst schaute, oder traurig oder lachte aus vollem Herzen. Ich entschloss, nach mehr Bildern zu suchen. Nach Erinnerungen zu kramen.


	13. Chapter 13

Today on Stage: Jasper!!!! Say Hi to him^^ Danke für alle die lieben Kommies, ich meine es sind nicht viele, aber ich freu mich über jedes einzelne! Kurze Anmerkung, es kommen noch mehr Tagebucheinträge, aber nicht in diesem Kapitel, sorry

Jasper PoV

_Siblings are the people we practice on, the people who teach us about fairness and cooperation and kindness and caring - quite often the hard way_

Langsam stieg ich die Treppe nach unten. Meine Augen waren noch halb geschlossen und ich gähnte jeden zweiten Schritt. Als ich in die Küche kam, stellte ich fest, dass wohl noch niemand außer mir wach war. Ich steckte gerade den Kopf in den Kühlschrank, da hörte ich ein Geräusch, ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und machte die Kühlschranktür wieder zu.

„Hallo?" ich lief Richtung Wohnzimmer und als ich um die Wecke war, entdeckte ich Edward.

„Edward? Was machst du da?" fragte ich ihn und beobachtet, wie er vor der Kommode saß mit den alten Video und DVDs.

„Ich such Videokassetten!" murmelte er ohne aufzuschauen und durchforstete die nächste Reihe nach bestimmten Titeln.

„Ist das dein ernst?" fragte ich sarkastisch und setzte mich interessiert neben ihn, Edward verdrehte aber nur die Augen und suchte weiter. Ich schaute ihm einen Moment zu, als ich bemerkte, dass er immer frustrierter zu werden schien, entschloss ich meine Hilfe anzubieten.

„Was suchst du denn? Irgend ein bestimmtest Datum? Jahr? Ereignis?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, was dann?" er antwortete nicht.

„Wenn du mir sagst, was du suchst, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen!" dann endlich lies er seine Hände sinken, aber er schaute mich nicht an. Er schluckte nur.

„Komm sag schon!" Dann sah er zu mir und ich schaute ihm in die Augen und ich erschreckte nahezu. Er sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und die hälfte davon geheult, außerdem drückten seine Augen Schmerz und vor allem angst aus.

„Edward? Was ist den los?" er schaute mich noch einen Moment an.

„Ich such Videos von früher.... auf denen... auf denen... Mum drauf ist." Flüsterte er und meinen Augen wurden ein deut größer.

„Ohh, okay." Ich wusste, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, aber ich hielt es nicht für klug ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen.

„Emm... mmmh, ich glaube, die sind nicht hier." Ich stand auf und reichte Edward meine Hand, er schaute mich erst ein wenig verwundert, doch dann nahm er sie und ich zog ihn zurück auf seine wackligen Beine.

„Setz dich aufs Sofa, ich hohl sie schnell." Er nickte und ich sprintete aus dem Raum, die Treppen ganz nach oben, bis ich bei Dads Büro angekommen war, ich riss die Tür auf und stürmte hineine.

„Um Himmels Willen, Jasper!" ich blieb zu Tode erschreckt stehen. „Willst du, dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe?"

„Dad, was machst du den hier?" ich schaute hinter den Schreibtisch und mein Dad war in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurückgelehnt und hielt seine Hand an die Stelle, wo sein Herz schlug.

„Ich arbeite hier, denn falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ist das hier mein Büro!"

„Aber doch nicht morgens um halb sieben, samstags!" meinte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irgendwann muss ich es ohnehin tun!" meinte er, dann schaute er mich fragend an und ich schaute in sein müdes Gesicht und zog die Augenbraun erwartungsvoll nach Oben.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, du hast gerade den Eindruck gemacht, als ob du etwas bräuchtest."

„Naja, em, ich brauch die Kiste, mit den Videokassetten!" meinte ich und schaute in Richtung dem Regal, auf dem diese Kiste stand. Er zog die Augenbraun nach oben und schaute ebenfalls zu dieser Kiste.

„Ohh, okay... nimm sie dir." Ich lief hinüber und nahm sie aus dem Regal und lief wieder zurück zur Tür und gerade als ich wieder verschwinden wollte rief Dad mich zurück.

„Für was brauchst du die denn... samstags Morgens um halb sieben?" ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um.

„Für Edward, er sitzt unten und wartet auf mich, ich hab ihn erwischt, wie er den Schrank mit den Videokassetten umgekramt hat." Er schaute mich an und ich sah, wie besorgt er war, dann nickte er mir zu und versuchte zu lächeln, ich tat es ihm gleich dann verlies ich den Raum. Ich ging wieder nach unten und Edward lag zusammen gerollt auf der Couch. Ich setzte mich auf dem Boden vor ihm, so, dass ich auf Augenhöhe war und öffnete die Box. Ich überflog die Titel und Daten und schaute ihn dann an.

„Gibt es ein besonderen Wunsch?" fragte ich ihn und er schien zu überlegen, dann aber schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ich will sie einfach nur sehen." Mmmh, ich überlegt und schaute ein zweites Mal genauer über die Daten. Schließlich entschloss ich mich für Mums 24ten Geburtstag, am vierten Januar 1993. Ich nahm die Kassette aus der Hülle und stand auf, stelle die Box neben die Couch und ging die Kassette einlegen. Dann setzte ich mich zu Edward, nahm die Fernbedinung überlegte noch einmal, ob ich es einfach machen sollte, oder ob ich ihn erst einmal fragen sollte, was mit ihm los war. Ich entschloss mich die Starttaste zu drücken.

Für ein paar Sekunden sah man nur Schwarz, dann aber Tisch- und Stuhlbeine. Das Bild wackelte hin und her. Als nächstes konnte man Dad reden hören: „ _Rosi, leg die Kamera wieder hin!" – „Ich will aber filmen!" – „Du darfst später filmen, wenn Daddy die Kamera angemacht hat und dir helfen kann, und jetzt leg sie wieder vorsichtig auf den Tisch."_ In dem Moment schien Rosalie sich umzudrehen, denn auf einmal konnte man nicht nur Tischbeine stehen, sondern auch Schränke und ein paar lange Beine, neben den Beinen stand ein Stuhl, auf dem noch ein paar Beinchen zu sehen war. Das Bild war durchgängig verwackelt.

„Wann war das?" ich schaute zu Edward.

„An Mums fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, ich glaub, das bist du da auf dem Stuhl."

„_Schatz, pass auf, leg die Kamera bitte hin, mach sie nicht kaputt!" – „Mach ich doch nicht, guck, ich film dich." In dem Moment schwang das Bild nach oben und man konnte Dad sehen, der Obst auf einem Brettchen klein Schnitt, das tatsächlich Edward ihm reichte. „Du musst aber zu aller erst den roten Knopf drücken!"_ meinte er und schaute jetzt in die Kamera hinunter und Sekunden später sah man nur noch den Boden, Rosalies Schuhe und dann nichts. Das Bild war wieder Schwarz aber nur für knapp eine Sekunde. Dann plötzlich sah man einen hellen, sonnendurchfluteten Raum in der Mitte ein Bett. Das Bild war diesmal viel ruhiger und es war von höher als einem Meter gefilmt. _„Können wir singen?" – „Gleich!" _Das Bild ging näher an das Bett heran und dann konnte man die Personen sehen, die darin schliefen und ich wollte mir die Hände vor die Augen halten, doch Edward lachte nicht. Man sah eine junge Frau unter cremefarbenen Laken, die einen kleinen, blonden Jungen in den Armen hielt. Mich. Wir schliefen in dem Bild beide. Mums dunkles, rotes Haar war über dem ganzen Kissen verteilt und ihre roten Lippen schienen zu lächeln. Ihre helle Stirn war gegen meine Kopf gedrückt, für einen Moment war ich traurig aber ich schluckte es hinunter und schaute weiter. _„Jetzt Daddy?"_ diesmal fragte Edward und ich musste grinsen als ich seinen junge Stimme hörte. Dad musste genickt haben, denn er fing nachdem er bis drei gezählt hatte an zu singen und dann war für einen Moment Chaos im Bild, Rosalie und Edward waren aufs Bett gesprungen und sagen lauthals Happy Birthday mit ihren Geschenken in den Händen. Mum wachte langsam auf und ich sah mich im Bild wie ich ebenfalls aufwacht und wahrscheinlich bis in die Knochen verschreckt fast anfing zu weinen, ich hielt meine Hände vors Gesicht und lachte ein wenig. „Ohh ihr Süßen, ihr seid wundervoll!" ich schaute wieder zum Fernseher und Mum saß jetzt im Bett und mich konnte ich nicht mehr sehen, ich überlegte wo ich mich hin verkrochen hatte, bis ich mich hinter der Kamera hörte und somit wahrscheinlich auf Dads Arm war.

Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich darüber verrückt zu machen was ich sah, als das ich bemerkt, was neben mir auf der Couch geschah. Erst nach langen Moment, Mum bewunderte schon das Bild, das Rose ihr geschenkt hatte, schaute ich kurz neben mich und ich erschrak, als ich sah, dass Edward sich ganz in sich zusammen gerollt hatte und er mit Mühe und Not versuchte, nicht zu weinen, er biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie fast weiß war und seine Hand, die er in seinem wenigen Haar, das er noch besaß, vergraben hatte, zitterte ungehalten.

„Heey, was ist denn?" ich rückte näher zu ihm und legte meine Hand auf seinen Schulter. Aber er schaute nicht zu mir, er schaute die ganze Zeit auf den Bildschirm. Ich schaute ihn noch lange Minuten an, das Video vergessen, welches die ganze Zeit weiter lief. Ich nahm irgendwann seine Hand aus seinem Haar und tauschte sie mit meiner aus und seine Hand nahm ich in meine andere.

„Edward, komm, red mit mir." Aber er reagierte nicht. Aber mittlerweile konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, für einen Moment nahm ich die Hand von seinem Kopf und nahm die Fernbedienung, ich schaltete der Fernseher ab und legte die Bedienung weg, keine Sekunde später lag meine Hand wieder auf seiner Wange. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, ich hatte keinen Ahnung, wirklich nicht. Die ganze Zeit waren in solchen Situationen Dad oder Rosalie für ihn da, diesmal jedoch schien es, als ob ich alleine wäre. Dann auf einmal schaute er zu mir, er hatte wohl verstanden, dass der Bildschirm mittlerweile schwarz war. Wir sahen uns für einen Moment an.

„Du..." seine Stimme war rau und leise. „ich meine, du wirst mich nicht vergessen, oder?" ich war baff. Von was sprach er da, warum sollte ich ihn vergessen?

„Edward, was sagst du da?" ich zog meinen Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute ihn verwirrt an und wie auf einen Schlag fing er an zu weinen. Er riss seine Hand aus meiner und schmiss sie vor seinen Mund.

„Jetzt sag, warum sollte ich dich vergessen?" aber er gab mir keine Antwort.

„Ich werden dich nicht vergessen, du bist meine kleiner Bruder, Hallo? Wie soll ich dich denn vergessen?" er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zuckte mit seinen Schultern und ich wollte ihn am liebsten in den Arm neben, aber ich wusste nicht wie, ich war schon lange nicht mehr so hilflos, es machte mir angst.

Dann murmelte er etwas. Aber ich verstand es nicht.

„Wie bitte?" ich lehnte mich über ihn.

„Ich hab Angst Jazzy, ich hab Angst, ich will nicht sterben." Dann erste was ich dachte, war, dass er sich plötzlich wieder anhörte, als sei er sechs Jahre alt, aber verstehen was er da sagte, konnte ich nicht also starrte ich ihn mit großen Augen an und irgendwann, Edward weinte und schluchzte einfach weiter, spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, ich schaute nach Oben und da stand Dad und es schien, als würde ich das erste Mal wieder atmen seit einer Ewigkeit. Und ich stand auf und dann erst merkte ich wie sehr ich zitterte und dann stand ich da und beobachtete, wie Dad die Lage übernahm, wie er sich über Edward lehnte und ihn einfach in seine Arm nahm, wie er ihn an sich drückte und zu ihm sprach, er flüsterte ihm ins Ohr und streichelte ihm über den Rücken und ich stand nur da und tat nichts, ich wusste nicht wie ich ihm helfen konnte, als ging ich einen Schritt zurück und noch einen und dann drehte ich mich um und lief aus dem Raum, die Treppe nach oben und rannte in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und hoffte, dass sie den ganzen Abend nicht mehr aufging.


	14. Chapter 14

Einen wunderschönen guten Tag!!! Ich red jetzt nicht lange, denn das Kapitel ist lange genug, for once^^ Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und nehme jede Art von Kritik an!

Liebe Grüße

Carlisle PoV

Als ich Edward im Arm hielt sah ich nur noch im Augenwinkel, wie Jasper aus dem Raum lief, ja fast rannte. Ich wollte für ihn gerade genauso da sein, wir für Edward, aber ich hoffte, er würde verstehen... ich schluckte und zwang mich wieder mich auf Edward zu konzentrieren. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und ich hielt ihn fest in meinem Armen.

„Du musst ruhig atmen, hörst du, Schatz ich bin bei dir, ich bin für dich da..." immer weiter sprach ich zu ihm und immer wenn er versuchte zu reden, legte ich ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, wenn er jetzt reden würde, dann kann ich garantieren, dass er innerhalb von Sekunden wieder so stark weinen würde, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich spürte wieder, wie sich mein Brustkorb verengte, wie konnte ich ihm nur helfen? Was sollte ich tun, um ihm die Angst vor dem Tod zu nehmen, das konnte ich nicht und wenn ich ihm die größten Versprechen über das Wunder nach dem Tod machte. Es ging nicht. Ich fuhr Kreise über seinen Rücken und versuchte ihm dann mit einer Hand die Decke über den Rücken zu ziehen.

„Danke." Murmelte er nach einigen Momenten und ich lächelte leicht, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. Und so blieben wir eine ganze Weile sitzen, irgendwann hörte ich ihn nur noch ruhig atmen ich fragte mich, ob er schief, er schief so schnell in letzter Zeit, früher war das nie so, aber sein Körper brauchte die Ruhe.... ich schaute hinüber zum Fenster und hinaus in die Dunkelheit, nächste Woche war Weihnachten und ich überlegte mir, dass dieses Jahr wohl das erste Weihnachten seit langem sein wird, dass an uns vorbei ziehen würde ohne große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu bekommen. Aber dann, während ich geistesabwesend über Edwards Rücken streichelte zog ich die Augenbrauchen zusammen und musste feststellen, dass Edward Weihnachten liebte und es allein deshalb wichtiger sein sollte, als alles andere. Und so fing ich an zu überlegen, zu rechnen und zu planen, bis ich erst lange Zeit später, draußen wurde es langsam hell, von Edward unterbrochen wurde.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" murmelte er.

„Sicher."

„Auch wenn sie Egoistisch ist?"

„Natürlich." Er löste sich von mir und setzte sich wieder gerade auf und für einen Moment fröstelte es mich und ich wünschte mir Edward zurück in meine Arme.

„Wie oft denkst du noch an Mum?" ich schaute ihn für einen langen Moment an und er sah immer wieder zwischen seinen Händen und mir hin und her.

„Ich denke jeden Tag an sie, manchmal bewusst, manchmal unbewusst, wenn mich etwas an sie erinnert dann denke ich bewusst darüber nach und länger und manchmal ist da nur eine Situation oder ein Gedanke, ein Datum und sie schwiert mir durch den Kopf und im nächsten Augenblick ist sie wieder verschwunden... Warum fragst du Edward?" er schaute wieder zu seinen Händen.

„Ich musste gerade über etwas nachdenken, was Bella mir gesagt hat... kurz, kurz bevor sie sich umgebracht hat." Er schluckte, schaute mir kurz in die Augen und dann wieder zu seinen Händen.

„Sie sagte, dass der Tod ganz einfach sei, dass man allen Schmerz vergäße und Glücklich sei und man sich keine Sorgen machen brauche über die Menschen, die man zurück ließe, denn der Mensch lerne zu vergessen und sich neu zu orientieren... und dann, und dann musste ich darüber nachdenken, dass ich mich wirklich nicht mehr an Mum erinnern kann und ncihts mehr weiß von ihr und dann habe ich diesen Tagebucheintrag gelesen und das Video gesehen und ich weiß nichts mehr und ich hab das Gefühl als sei es in Ordnung, dass sie nicht mehr da ist, weil ich nichts mehr weiß und das will ich nicht, das finde ich nicht in Ordnung und ich finde es auch nicht einfach... den Tod, ich versteh nicht, warum sie sich einfach das Leben nehmen konnte, wie sie nicht mehr leben wollte, ich versteh es nicht, Dad..." er redete immer schneller und während er sprach schnürte sich mein Hals immer weiter zusammen.

„Ich kann nicht begreifen, warum sie sich dafür entschieden hat zu sterben und ich alles machen würde, um zu leben, ich will nicht sterben, ich kann es nicht, ich glaub ich kann das nicht, ich habe Angst, ich habe wirklich Angst Dad ich will nicht alleine sein... ich ... ich ..." und in diesen Moment passierten zu viele Sachen auf einmal, Edward fing an immer schneller zu atmen, er fuchtelte mit seinen Händen umher und meine Gedanken waren überall und ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte, mein Brustkorb war zugeschnürt und mein Magen rebellierte, im Augenwinkel konnte ich Esme sehen, die eine Hand vor ihren Mund hielt und mit sich selbst kämpfte und als ich sie sah, da fing mein Kopf einfach an zu arbeiten.

„Edward, hey ganz ruhig!" ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Aber er wurde immer unruhiger.

„Edward, schau mir in die Augen und atme ganz ruhig..." ich wandte mich Esme zu und wollte sie beten, mir eine Tüte zu bringen, doch sie war schon auf dem Weg. Ich presste Edward zurück auf die Couch und drückte seine Schultern sanft in die Polster und da hatte sich Esme schon an seinen Kopf gekniet und hielt ihm eine Tüte über den Mund, Tränen flossen über ihr wie über Edwards Gesicht. Und dann irgendwann hob sich sein Brustkorb wieder gleichmäßig ruhig und Esme nahm die Tüte von seinem Gesicht und es dauerte nicht lange bis Edward seine Hände vors Gesicht schmiss und Dinge vor sich hermurmelte die sich nach Entschuldigungen anhörten.

Esmes und meine Blick trafen sich und sie nickte mir zu während sie sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, dann stand sie auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch Edward setzte sich abrupt auf

„Nein, bleib hier... bitte ich geh wieder zurück ins Bett..." er wollte schon aufstehen, doch ich packte ihn an seinen Schulter.

„Bleib hier Edward bitte."

„Aber... nein... ich..." ich schaute zur Türe und sah, dass Esme schon verschwunden war. Dann wieder zurück in Edwards Augen. Er sah aus, als würde er sich plötzlich schämen für das, was gerade passiert war. Ich atmete tief durch und meine rechte Hand, die bis gerade noch auf seiner Schulter lag, legte ich auf seine Wange.

„Edward, bitte schau mich an." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er mich ansah.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Edward, du glaubst nicht wie froh ich bin, dass du über deine Ängste mit mir sprichst und ich hoffe das bleibt so, ich will, dass du dir alles von der Seele reden kannst, egal wie belanglos es sein mag, in diesem Haus wird immer jemand ein offenes Ohr haben, genauso wie du immer ein offenes Ohr hast für uns." Wir sahen uns lange in die Augen bis ich weiter sprach.

„Und es tut mir im Herzen weh, dass ich dir deine Angst nicht nehmen kann, denn ich will dich nicht anlügen, ich verspreche dir nur, dass ich immer bei dir sein werde und du niemals alleine sein musst, ich werde immer bei dir sein auf diesem ganzen Weg." Wieder machte ich eine Pause.

„Und wenn das schlimmste nicht zu vermeiden ist, dann kann ich dir versprechen, dass ich dich niemals vergessen würde, Edward, das wäre mir nicht möglich, es gäbe kein Tag an dem ich nicht an dich denken würde aber lass uns jetzt nicht von etwas reden was noch nicht hier und von dem ich mit allem was ich in mir trage hoffe, dass es nicht eintreffen wird!" ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen und Edward vor mir nickte und sah mich an.

„Wir werden das schaffen, alle gemeinsam." Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn in meine Arme und schaltete meinen Verstand ab, löschte für den Augenblick alles, was ich gelernt hatte im leben, alles was mein Beruf mir gelehrt hatte, es war weg und ich alles was ich tat war hoffen.

Edward PoV

_Ich rannte fast über den feuchten Waldboden, ich lief ohne Ziel, ohne Idee ich musste nur weg. Ich musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen, abkühlen, verstehen. Ich musste verstehen, was das alles bedeutete. Der Tumor war noch da, die Therapie war nutzlos. Sie wollen, dass ich es noch einmal versuche, ein zweites Mal diese ganze Scheiße durchmachen. Ich kann nicht, ich kann einfach nicht. Sie sollen mich einfach sterben lassen, das wäre für alle das einfachste. Verdammt, warum? Ich war blind vor Wut, und ich wusste nicht wann ich ankam oder wo ich ankam, nur stand ich irgendwann auf einer Lichtung und die Sonne die zwischen den Bäumen plötzlich durchstrahlte, stoppte mich und ich blieb stehen._

„_Hey, was treibst du hier?" Ich zuckte zusammen und der Schreck streckte mir noch in den Knochen als ich mich umsah und plötzlich die Neue sah, von der sie die ganze Zeit sprachen, von der mir Alice schon erzählt hatte, die Tochter vom Chief. _

„_Was treibst du hier?" ich blaffte sie an und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust._

„_Ich hab zuerst gefragt!" antwortete sie und nahm sie Hand aus ihrer Umhängetasche und legte sie an ihre Seite. Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger und Daumen auf meinen Nasenrücken und überlegte, schließlich entschloss ich mich ihr so viel zu verraten._

„_Ich bin planlos von zuhause weggelaufen und hier gelandet. Jetzt du."_

„_Naja, ich bin weniger planlos von zuhause weggelaufen und bin hier gelandet!"_

„_Du bist du Tochter vom Chief, nicht wahr?" _

„_Ja, die bin ich und du bist der Sohn von? Wenn man sich hier in solchen Kategorieren unterhält." _

„_Der Sohn von Chefarzt."_

„_Ahhh, na dann, schön dich kennen zulernen!" sprach sie und stand auf, sie ging auf mich zu und schüttelte mir die Hand._

„_Ich glaube in der Schule hab ich von Cullans gehört, aber dich hab ich da sicher noch nicht gesehen!" _

„_Meine Geschwister mit Sicherheit, ja ich hab auch schon von dir gehört."_

„_Und du? Wo gehst du auf die Schule, bist du der superschlaue, kleine Streber den sie auf die Privatschule schicken, während die Geschwister auf der öffentlichen Schule vergammeln müssen!?" ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und überlegte scharf, was ich sagen sollte. Dann entschloss ich einfach Bilder sprechen zu lassen, ich schaute ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen und fuhr mit meinen Händen unter die Kapuze meines Pullies, dann schob ich eben diese nach hinten und offenbare meinen kahlen Kopf, krempelte meine Ärmel nach oben und meine Arme waren verstochen und blau und gelb und schwarz von all den Nadeln und Branülen. Ich beobachte wie sie erst ihre Augenbrauen hochzog und dann ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. _

„_Du erinnerst mich an einen Junkie!" meinte sie und ich musste ungewollt grinsen, das war bitter._

„_Mmmh, im weitesten Sinne hast du vielleicht recht... mit dem ganzen Müll den sie in meinen Körper gejagt haben..." _

„_Was haben sie mit dir angestellt?" sie schaute mich kurz an, dann beobachtete ich, wie sie sich wieder neben ihre Tasche aufs Grass setzte. Ich blieb stehen. _

„_Sie haben versucht den Tumor in meinem Kopf zu eliminieren." _

„_Das klingt so, als ob sie es nicht geschafft hätten?!" meinte sie, fast unberührt und gelassen._

„_Haben sie auch nicht." Sie verzog nur ein wenig ihren Mund und starrte mich an als sei ich ein Gespenst, dann zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sie sah aus, als ob sie sich etwas fragte. _

„_Warum guckst du so?" fragte ich sie und wieder wurde ich etwas wütend. Diese Bella aber schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und lachte._

„_Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen?" fragte sie und rückte unnötiger Weiße ein Stuck zur Seite. Ich überlegte für einen Augenblick ob ich nicht einfach weiter gehen sollte, aber schließlich entschloss ich mich dagegen._

_Also setzte ich mich zu ihr und für Minuten schwiegen wir beide._

„_Warum bist du von zuhause abgehauen?" fragte ich irgendwann, ich schaute zu ihr, sie sah mich aber nicht an._

„_Ich wollte aus diesem Theater ausbrechen, wollte frei sein..." ich verzog mein Gesicht belustigt._

„_Na da bist du aber nicht weit gekommen." Meinte ich aber sie grinst nur._

„_Noch nicht, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen... was hat dich von vertrieben?" fragte sie mich dann und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, mit ihr reden zu können._

„_Meine Familie will, dass ich eine zweite Therapie anfange sobald sich mein Körper genug erholt hat."_

„_Du wirst es doch tun?"_

„_Warum sollte ich?" fragte ich bitter und schaute gehen Boden._

„_Naja ich weiß nicht, du scheinst die Chance auf ein gutes Leben zu haben..."_

„_Selbst wenn eine zweite Therapie den Krebs heilen würde, so wäre das keine Garantie dafür, dass er nie wieder kommt, dass würde noch mehr Schmerzen, noch mehr Stress und noch mehr Hoffnung bedeuten, der ich nicht gerecht werden kann. Ich will mir das nicht antun und meiner Familie schon gar nicht."_

„_Das ist ein dummer Gedanke." Als sie das sagte, wurde ich zornig._

„_Was hast du bitte für eine Ahnung?" rief ich und als sie nicht antwortete fühlte ich mich bestätigt in meinem Urteil und gerade als ich weiter stampfen wollte, weg von hier, da hielt sie mich zurück._

„_Das schlimmste was dir passieren könnte, wäre alleine dazustehen, niemanden zu haben. Ich weiß wie das ist, ich habe hier niemanden. Alles und jeder ist mir Fremd, ich bin mir selbst fremd. Ich fühle mich wie ein Außerirdischer und ich hab wirklich geglaubt, es würde besser werden, wenn ich hier her komme zu meinem Vater, aber weißt du was? Ich bin hier erst wirklich am Boden angekommen. Habe hier erst erkannt, dass mein Leben keinerlei Perspektiven hat._

„_Jeder Mensch hat eine Perspektive!" sagte ich dann mit fester Stimme und ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu._

„_Nein, nicht mehr für mich. Es gibt nichts was mich hier an die Erde bindet, der Tod ist viel einfacher, da hat man keine Schmerzen, da vergisst man alles, was passiert ist und ist wieder Glücklich, man hat die Chance ganz von vorne anzufangen und alles hinter sich zu lassen..."_

„_Was redest du da? Und was ist mit deinem Vater, deiner Mutter?" ich ließ mich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und sah ihr tief in die Augen._

„_Davon abgesehen, dass der Mensch darauf programmiert ist zu vergessen und zu lernen weiter zu leben und irgendwann den Schmerz vergisst um zu garantieren, dass die Spezies überlebt, glaube ich nicht, dass meine Mutter viel an mir liegt und mein Vater lebt so eingekapselt, dass er ganz schnell vergessen und weiter leben wird."_

„_Du bist doch verrückt!" ich nahm ihre Schultern und wollte sie schütteln._

„_Nein, du bist verrückt! Aber eigentlich nehme ich es dir nicht übel..."_

„_Du kannst doch dein Leben nicht einfach so weg schmeißen!!!"_

„_Haaa!" rief sie laut und als folge lachte sie sarkastisch, dann sah sie mich wieder an._

„_Versprichst du mir die Therapie zu machen?" Da war ich baff, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet._

„_Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich würde ich eine zweite Therapie ohnehin nicht überleben und du kannst mich nicht mit dir vergleichen!" _

„_Du kannst keinen Menschen mit einem anderen vergleichen. Ich empfinde Scherz anders wie du, ich stelle mein Seelengut über meinen Körper. Ich will nicht mehr leben. Ich will endlich glücklich sein, endlich frei sein und mehr diese ständige leere Spürten, die mich fesselt und mich von innen zerfrisst. DU hast keine Ahnung!" _

_Danach starrten wir uns Ewigkeiten in die Augen. Meine Kiefer waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass es weh tat. Ich wollte, dass sie begriff. _

„_Ich mach dir einen Deal! Wir gehen jetzt in diese Richtung, zurück zu mir nach Hause. Da reden wir, da stell ich dich meiner Familie vor und beweise dir, dass man Glück nicht im Tod sucht, ich kann die zeigen, wie man glücklich ist und wie einfach es ist zu leben und nicht alleine zusein...."_

„_Und was ist der Deal? Du machst die Therapie?" _

„_Wir werden das beide schaffen, zusammen. Ich will dein Freund sein, dir zeigen, dass man nicht einsam sein muss, wie es ist von einer Familie geliebt zu werden. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam!" _

„_Haaa," sie lachte wieder kunstvoll auf._

„_Ich mach doch keinen Deal mit einem Sterbenden! Das ist ja verrückt, nächste Woche bist du Tod und dann, dann steh ich wieder alleine da! Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!" Sie riss sich von mir und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als loszulassen. Ich stand wieder auf und jetzt schauten wir uns stehend in die Augen. Und ich überlegte scharf, was sie vor hatte. Ich schaute sie von oben bis unten an, sie war unglaublich dünn, ihre Arme waren um ihre Tasche verschränkt, die sie in den Händen hielt._

„_Was hast du da in deiner Tasche?" fragte ich sie dann und gerade als ich auf sie zugehen wollte, fing mein Handy an zu klingeln._

„_Geh rann!" rief sie mir zu, sie schrie fast."_

„_Erst wenn du mir sagst, was du da in der Tasche hast!" schrie ich zurück._

„_Jetzt beantworte dein Handy! Deine Familie sucht dich, geh rann!" schrie sie abermals und ich griff wütend nach diesem Ding und hielt es mir ans Ohr. _

„_Ja?" blaffte ich und da bemerkte ich das erste Mal wie rau und kaputt meine Stimme war._

„_Um Himmels Willen Edward, wo bist du?" Die ganze Zeit beobachtete ich Bella und plötzlich steckte sie wieder eine Hand in ihre Tasche und mit Horror beobachtet ich, wie sie eine Waffe hervor zog._

„_Oh mein Gott!" murmelte ich und Rosalie schrie mir ins Ohr, irgendetwas von wegen Dad sei auf der Suche nach mir. _

_Da war nichts, was mich dazu bringen würde zu glauben, was da gerade passiert war. Ich schrie. _

„_Bella." Schrie ich. „Verflucht, pack dass Ding weg, das ist doch keine Lösung, du bist verrückt!" _

„_Ich will vergessen.... emmm wie ist dein Name?"_

_Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ich dachte für den augenblick wirklich, ich sei im Film._

„_Edward." Murmelte ich. Und sie lächelte und hielt sich die Waffe an den Kopf._

„_Edward, was ist da los? Wer ist da bei dir? Wer redet da, was machst du denn?" Rose Stimme hatte eine unerträglich hohe Stimmlage angenommen. _

„_Edward... ein seltsamer Name... ich bin froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben. In einem anderen Leben hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance, da wären wir uns vielleicht früher begegnet, da hätte das Leben vielleicht andere Karten für uns gehabt."_

_Ich spürte wie meine Hände anfingen zu zittern._

„_Mach das nicht bitte, leg die Waffe weg. Ich verspreche dir, dass alles gut wird. Wir schaffen das."_

„_Es ist zu spät Edward. Mir geht es gut, jetzt wird alles gut, ja. Vielleicht sehen wir uns bald wieder, aber für deinen Weg bin ich zu egoistisch, Edward."_

_Ich hörte den Schuss durch den Wald hallen, ich sah sie fallen, ich Schrie, ich fing an zu heulen wie ein Baby._


	15. Chapter 15

Haaaaalloho!!! Hab ich mir heute also die Zeit genommen, wieder einen Teil zu schreiben. Unglaublich^^ Naja, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!!!

Liebe Grüße

--^^--

Ich schrie. Ich schreckte aus meinem Traum auf und saß Kerzengerade im Bett. In dem Moment flog meine Zimmertüre auf und mein Magen drehte sich um, mein Kopf fing an zu schwirren und ich wollte aufstehen, rennen, aber ich schaffte es gerade einmal meine Füße aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Dann war Rose plötzlich an meiner Seite.

„Ich muss ins Bad." Murmelte ich und mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick stand ich schon auf meinen Beinen und an den Weg ins Badezimmer konnte ich mich schon nicht mehr erinnern, als ich vor der Toilette saß und sich mein Inneres, so fühlte es sich zu mindestens an, nach außen wölbte. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, konnte nicht klar sehen. Tränen liefen ungehalten über mein Gesicht und meine Muskeln, nicht nur die im Magen, krampften sich immer wieder zusammen. Von meinem Kopf gingen unbeschreibliche Schmerzen aus und wenn ich mich nicht übergeben müsste so würde ich schreien. Dass Rose auf mich einredete bemerkte ich nicht und dass ich mich auf einmal auf den Fließen unseres Badezimmers wälzte, war mir auch nicht klar.

Rosalie PoV

Ich saß gerade hinter meinen Hausaufgaben als ich einen Schrei hörte. Ich fuhr auf und lief nach draußen in den Flur, es kam aus Edwards Zimmer. Ich riss seine Zimmertüre auf und er saß in seinem Bett, zittert und schweißnass. Ich beobachtete wie er versucht sich aus dem Bett zu quälen und wie er auf einmal fast aus seinem Bett fiel. Ich eilte zu ihm, er müsse ins Badezimmer, murmelte er, ich legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und half ihm aufstehen. Das ganze Gewicht, das er in den letzten Monaten verloren hatte, machte es einfach ihn ins Badezimmer zu manövrieren. Ich schrie nach Dad sobald Edward vor der Toilette in sich zusammen gesungen war und sich anfing zu übergeben. Von unten drang Musik und Lachen das Treppenhaus hinauf und ich wusste nicht, ob ich Edward einfach alleine lassen sollte und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis ich mich dagegen entschied.

„Edward..." murmelte ich und fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ich wollte ihm helfen, was konnte ich nur tun? Ich schriee erneut in der Hoffnung, dass jemand kommen würde.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch irgendwann wurde Edward ruhiger, er stützte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen auf und dann ohne Vorwarnung fiel er zur Seite weg und ich konnte ihn gerade noch greifen, bevor er mir seinem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

In dem Moment übermannte mich Panik und ich fing an hysterisch nach unserem Vater zu schreien. Ich beugte mich über meinen kleinen Bruder und sein Gesicht war Schmerz verzehrt und er weinte und stöhnte, er umklammerte seine Beine mit einem Arm und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten zusammen geballt.

Ich sprang plötzlich auf meine Beine und rannte hinaus in den Flur, stellte mich an die Treppe.

„Daaaad!!" schrie ich und in dem Moment bemerkte ich, dass auch ich zitterte und weinte.

„Daaaad, bitte, ich brauch dich hier!" und in dem Moment, gerade als ich die Treppe schon nach unten fliegen wollte, da kam er gerade um die Ecke und schaute zu mir nach Oben und seine Augen wurden groß, als er mich sah und dann nahm er mehrerer Stufen auf einmal und rannte mich fast um als er Oben ankam, ich packte seinen Ärmel und riss ihn hinter mir her ins Bad...

In diesem Jahr verbrachten wir Weihnachten im Krankenhaus. In die Kirche ging ich mit Dad alleine. Alle anderen blieben bei Edward, aber er bestand darauf, dass wir gingen. Dass niemand enttäuschte sein würde, weil Dad nicht da war, weil Dad jedes Jahr das Ave Maria sang, seit wir hier in Falks lebten. Mr. Swan war auch da. Als der Gottesdienst vorbei war wand er sich durch die Menschen zu uns und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und einen verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er fragte, wie es Edward ging und er bedankte sich wieder bei Dad, wie er es immer tat. Er war so froh, dass seine Tochter nicht alleine war und dass es jemanden gab, der sich um sie gekümmert hat. Die ganze Zeit hielt ich mich an Dads Arm fest und ich wollte nur nach draußen, ins Auto und ins Krankenhaus, aber es schien noch Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis wir tatsächlich nach draußen kamen. Die Leute schienen darauf zu warten, ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen zu dürfen. Es war so belanglos, immer wieder die selben Fragen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie ruhig Dad bleiben konnte und wie geduldig er war. Es war unglaublich. Von außen war alles perfekt, von außen wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Von außen sahen wir aus wie die perfekte Familie, die im Moment eine schwere Zeit durchmachte, die trotz allem aber immer das Vorbild war, nach dem alle Strebten. So fühlte ich mich an diesem Abend jedoch nicht, in meinem knielangen, schwarzen Kleid, am Arm meines perfekt gekleideten Vaters war mir elend zu mute. Ich wollte in diesem Moment nicht den Schein wahren, ich wollte, dass die Welt weiß, wie ich mich fühlte, wie es sich anfühlte, einen Bruder zu verlieren. Ich wollte schreien und hier standen wir, an Weihnachten in der überfüllten Kirche und wahrten den Schein.

Esme PoV

Weihnachten war jetzt fast ein Monat her und Edward hielt tapfer durch. Aber seit dem war er nicht wieder zuhause und er fehlte hier. Das Haus schien leer ohne ihn. Vor allem weil wie die meiste Zeit bei ihm im Krankenhaus verbrachten. Und genau das hatte ich jetzt vor, ich wollte mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machen. Mit einer Tasche in der einen Hand und die andere Hand auf meinem Bauch, der langsam Form annahm, machte ich mich also auf den Weg die Treppe nach unten. Hinunter in den ersten Stock und gerade als ich runter kam, bemerkte ich, dass Edwards Zimmertür aufstand. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und lief auf eben diese Zimmertüre zu. Ich steckte meinen Kopf hinein und erschrak, als ich sah, wer da saß. Mein Mann, mein Carlisle, saß mit zitternden Händen auf Edwards Bett, er hatte ein Buch vor sich liegen, es war aufgeschlagen und er starrte es an.

„Carlisle?" flüstere ich und mit einem Zucken schaute er zu mir auf. Und mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen als ich seinen Blick sah. Ich schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund. Oh Gott, nein. Er war nicht tot, nein.

In dem Moment schien Carlisle zu bemerken, welcher Gedanke mir gekommen sein musste und schüttelte schnell den Kopf aber genau das schien ihn an den Punkt zu bringen an dem ich ihn schon vor Wochen, ja vor Monaten sehen wollte. Er schlug sich den Handrücken vor den Mund und ich konnte sehen, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen und er schüttelte immer weiter den Kopf. Ich lies meine Tasche fallen und rannte hinüber zu ihm. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn wollte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter drücken, ich wollte, dass er endlich weinte, dass er endlich alles raus lies, doch er schien das nicht zu wollten, er versuchte mit aller Gewalt sich gegen die Tränen zu wehren und auf einmal riss er sich aus meinen Armen und er stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße als er los rannte, hinaus auf den Flur und ich sprang ebenfalls wieder auf, schaute noch einmal zurück auf das kleine Buch, das noch immer auf Edwards Bett lag und folgte dann meinem Mann.

Natürlich fand ich ihn im Badezimmer, er lehnte über der Toilette und übergab das wenige Frühstück, dass er sich heute Morgen hinein gezwängt hatte. Das alleine machte mich schon ein wenig sauer neben all meiner Traurigkeit, die ich im Moment verspürte. Ich machte einen Waschschlappen nass und setzte mich auf den Badewannenrand neben ihn, nach einem Moment griff er mit zitternden Händen danach. Ich starrte ihn an, wie er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr, wie er die Spülung drückte, ich starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Warum tust du das?" Fragte ich ihn. Er sah zu mir.

„Warum tu ich was?" fragte er mich und nahm eine Haltung ein, als sei alles wieder gut.

„Na das, warum rennst du vor deiner Trauer weg? Warum lässt du dich nicht einfach gehen?" er stand Wortlos auf, lief zum Waschbecken. Seine Knie zitterten.

„Carlisle! Schau mich an."

„Es gibt nichts vor was ich weg rennen könnte. Edward ist nicht tot, er lebt." Ich schlug meine Hände über meinem Kopf zusammen.

„Mein Gott Carlisle verdammt! Du machst dich kaputt, wenn du wenigstens mehr essen würdest als du wieder rauskotzt!" ich wollte meinen eigenen Worten nicht trauen, ich konnte nicht glauben, welche Worte ich in den Mund nahm. Genau das spiegelte sich in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wider.

„Du schläfst nicht, du isst nichts, du arbeitest wann immer du die Gelegenheit hast! Wann verflucht noch mal denkst du an dich?" die letzten Worte schrie ich.

„In deinem Versuch, für alle da zu sein und alles gut machen zu wollen, vergisst du dass du nicht unsterblich bist. Es gibt Grenzen, okay! Und du hast deine Grenze bald erreicht und dann? Was dann? Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?" erneut liefen mir Tränen übers Gesicht, meine rechte Hand ruhte auf meinem Bauch, meine linke wedelte in der Luft herum.

„Esme," er kam jetzt auf mich zu, als ob er nichts von dem gehört hätte, was ich ihm gerade vorgeworfen habe.

„Beruhig dich Schatz. Reg dich nicht auf." Er wollt mich in seine Arme ziehen. Aber ich drückte ihn von mir weg. Ich wischt meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich reg mich nicht auf. Ich habe einfach nur angst, hörst du?! Ich habe angst, dass ich dich verliere. Dass ich alleine bin. Ich kann das nicht noch mal alleine." Ich stürmte aus dem Zimmer und rannte zurück in Edwards Zimmer um die Tasche zu holen, die ich habe fallen lassen. Carlisle war direkt hinter mir.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren Esme, dass verspreche ich dir." Ich hob die Tasche auf und noch einmal fiel mein Blick auf das Buch, welches eben wohl Carlisles Gefühlsausbruch verursacht hatte. Ich lief zum Bett und lies mich sinken, ich nahm das Buch in die Hand, es war noch aufgeschlagen, dann schaute ich zu meinem Mann, der einfach nur so da stand.

„Was ist das Carlisle?" fragte ich ihn.

„Das gehörte Nora, ihr Tagebuch." Meinte er, er flüsterte fast. Ich schaute hinter und wieder zu ihm.

„Ohh, auch so.... Kann ich?" ich hatte das Gefühl ihn um Erlaubnis fragen zu müssen. Er nickte nur und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich abermals.

Ich begann zu lesen.

_September 1995_

_Er versteht es nicht, warum versteht er mich nicht, ich kann nicht mehr, es geht einfach nicht mehr, ich würde so gerne schreien, aber ich habe die Kraft nicht, ich will weinen. Es geht nicht. Ich will einfach nur, dass es vorbei ist, dass es endlich aufhört. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Sie lassen noch nicht einmal mehr meine Kinder zu mir, meine eigenen Kinder, zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit... diese Menschen haben kein Herz. Sie sagen, ich sterbe, warum mich also vor meinen Kindern schützen? Damit ich mehr Zeit habe? Mit was? Mit diesem scheußlichen Raum? Den ganzen Geräten. Carlisle will, dass ich kämpfe. Ich will kämpfen, aber sie sagen ich sterbe. Ich will leben, aber ich will, dass es aufhört... Ich will mein altes Leben zurück. Ich will, dass es weitergeht, wo es aufgehört hat. Ich will meine Kinder aufwachsen sehen, ich muss sie aufwachsen sehen, ich will nicht, dass sie mich vergessen und eine andere Frau mich ersetzt. Ich will Carlisle nicht verlassen, ich liebe ihn so sehr, ich bin egoistisch, aber ich brauche ihn. Ich habe angst alleine zu sterben... um Himmels Willen was schreibe ich, oh Gott, die Kinder, sie brauchen ihn... und mich, was passiert mit mir. Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen, sie brauchen mich. Rose braucht mich, wenn sie älter wird, wenn Carlisle nicht mehr ihr Held ist, wenn sie sich anfängt für Jungs zu interessieren. Ich will nicht sterben, ich will nicht... aber ich kann nicht mehr. Mein Wille verlässt mich langsam. Es tut so weh. _

Als ich am Schluss angekommen war, war es völlig um mich geschehen, ich weinte ungehalten, Carlsile hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Meine Hände ballten sich auf seinem Rücken zu Fäusten.

„Ich liebe dich, hörst du, ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er mir immer wieder ins Ohr.


	16. Chapter 16

Heeeey

Neuer kurzer Teil für zwischen durch^^

Ab sofort findet ihr in meinem Lifejournal Blog die neusten Ideen und Gedanken und Updates über meine FFs... all die das interessiert, sind herzlich eingeladen vorbei zu schauen, heute sind noch recht wenig Worte gefallen, aber vielleicht gibt es bald mehr^^Link auf meinem Profil...

Aber jetzt zum eigentlichen Teil!

Edward PoV

_Die Aufnahmen sehen wunderbar aus, Edward. Es scheint als sei der Tumor völlig verschwunden... _die Worte schallten pausenlos durch meinen Kopf und ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was gerade geschah, als ich schweigend meine Taschen packte. Wir hatten jetzt Mitte März, vor einer Woche hat ich diese Worte das erste Mal gehört und heute schickten sie mich endlich nach Hause unter der strengen Aufsicht meines Vaters. Und gerade als ich über diesen nachdachte, klopfte es an meiner Zimmertüre.

„Herein!" rief ich und Sekunden später platzte Alice herein, dicht hinter ihr betrat Dad den Raum. Ich grinsten die beiden an und wenig später fand ich mich in Alice Armen wieder, die mich auf diese Weise bis zu meinem Bett schob und mich entschlossen darauf drückte.

„Du bleibst schön hier sitzen, ich packe deine Tasche!" erklärte sie und ich schaute hinüber zur Tür wo Dad immer noch stand, er lächelte mich warm an und ich musste noch breiter grinsen.

Nicht viel später also saß ich im Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause, ich schaute aus dem Fenster und träumte vor mich hin. Das Schweigen war angenehm. Da kam mir auf einmal ein Gedanke.

„Dad?" ich löste meinen Blick und schaute zu ihm hinüber.

„Ja?" er sah ebenfalls kurz auf, dann wieder zurück auf die Straße.

„Sag mal, können wir vielleicht am Friedhof vorbei fahren?" ich sah wie die Rädchen in seinem Hirn anfingen sich zu drehen, dann aber nickte er.

Bald erreichten wir unser neues Ziel, Alice entschloss im Wagen zu warten und ich lief langsam mit Dad auf die großen Tore des Friedhofes zu. Das Grab war wunderschön dekoriert, voll von Blumen und einem kleinem Teddybär, der den Winter tapfer überlebt hatte. Ich sah hinter, ich spürte, wie sich meine Augenbrauen zusammen zogen. Ich war seit der Beerdigung nicht wieder hier und ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass es mir heute leichter fallen würde, aber dem war nicht so. Ich begriff wirklich nicht, warum mir so viel an diesem Mädchen lag, immerhin hatte ich es nicht länger als eine Stunde kannte. Bella Swan. Dieser Name passte nicht zu einer Selbstmörderin, alles an ihr hatte nicht zu einer Selbstmörderin gepasst.

Ich schluckte schwer und zog meine Jacke enger um mich, ich spürte Dads Hand auf meiner Schulter ruhen. Ich war froh, dass er bei mir war.

Sie machte so eine ruhige und liebevolle Erscheinung, nicht die eines Menschen, dem nicht mehr zu helfen war, der sein Leben beenden wollte. Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich ihr hätte helfen können, irgendwie hätten wir ihr helfen können. Was muss ein Mensch erlebt haben, um so eine drastische Entscheidung zu fällen. Ich verstand es wirklich nicht. Ich hätte sie gerne besser kennen gelernt, ihr zeigen, was es bedeuten konnte zu leben. Für einen Moment war ich etwas wütend.

„Warum kann man sein Leben einfach so weg werfen?" murmelte ich dann und drehte mich ein wenig um meinem Vater in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Ich weiß es nicht Edward, ich weiß nur, dass es ganz einfach ist den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, und wenn man dann niemanden hat, der einen auffängt wenn man fällt, dann greif ein Mensch unter anderem zu solchen Wegen. Egal wie unbegreiflich sie scheinen."

Ich überlegte für einen Moment und dann nickte ich. Im Stillen versprach ich sie bald wieder zu besuchen und dann verlies ich den Friedhof mir meinem Vater an der Seite.

So viele Dinge beschäftigten mich auf der Fahrt nach Hause. Meine Gedanken kreisten weiter um Bella und um die Tatsache, dass ich wirklich auf dem Weg nach hause war. Bei diesem Gedanken jedoch schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht.

Carlisle PoV

Ich parkte den Wagen und sofort sprang Alice hinaus, dichtgefolgte von Edward, der übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Dieser Anblick erfüllt mich mit einer unbeschreiblichen inneren Wärme. Ich konnte nicht im Ansatz ausdrücken wie glücklich ich war. Ich konnte mich an Edwards neugewonnener Lebensfreude nicht satt sehen. Mit diesen Gedanken stieg ich ebenfalls aus dem Wagen aus und ging hinter den beiden her. Durch die Haustüre war mittlerweile schon Rose und Emmett geflogen gekommen. Rose umarmte ihren Bruder stürmisch und ich hörte sie beide lachen, Emmett und Alice standen daneben und als ich sie alle erreichte, machten sie sich gerade auf den Weg nach drinnen.

Als ich die Küche erreichte, hatte sich die ganze Familie dort versammelt.

Esme stand ein wenig abseits, ich legte den Autoschlüssel ab und ging zu ihr hin, ich schlang meine Arme von hinten um sie herum und zog sie in meine Arme. Ich hatte das Gefühl, egal wie sehr sie in diesem Augenblick strahlte, seit sie diesen Tagebucheintrag gelesen hatte, war sie nicht mehr die Selbe.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und sie verflochtete ihr Hände mit meinen und drückte sich noch fester in mich. Um uns erfüllte sich der Raum mit Lachen und lauten Stimmen. Ich beobachtete wie Rose alle an den großen Essenstisch zog und wie sie uns zu sich winkte und den Kuchen anschnitt, der in der Mitte des Tisches stand. Ich schob Esme also vor mich her und führte sie an ihren Platz. Ich setzte mich neben sie und warf immer wieder Blicke zu ihr hinüber. Sie unterhielt sich mit Edward und Alice, eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem runden Babybauch, die andere lag auf meinem Bein. Und eigentlich könnte alles perfekt sein, wenn ich es nur schaffen würde, Esme klar zu machen, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen ist. Aber vielleicht brauchte sie einfach noch Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten, was passiert ist in den letzten Wochen. Ich hoffte, dass wir bald darüber sprechen würde, dass sie sich mir öffnete. Ich wollte so gerne hundert Prozent für sie da sein.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Hey Hey!!!! Langsam kommen wir dem Ende der Geschichte immer näher… Langsam fängt sich an alles aufzulösen und vielleicht hat der eine oder andere nach diesem Kapitel verstanden um was es geht?!? Ich hoffe es^^ Mann muss ja nicht so kompliziert denken!!!

Na dann mal viel Spaß hier mit und den Carlisle/Esme Fans unter euch (*in die Luft hüpf und ich schrei/*), hier ist ne Runde Taschentücher^^ * austeil *

Esme PoV

Tränen stiegen in meine Augen als sich der Raum plötzlich mir dem Herzschlag unseres Kindes erfüllte. Carlisle drückte meine Hand fester und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er von einem Ohr zum anderen strahlte. Wie beobachteten den Monitor, ich war jetzt im siebten Monat und wir konnten unser Kind ganz deutlich erkennen. In diesem Moment war ich so glücklich, dass ich hätte platzen können.

Wir waren beide so vertieft, dass sich Doktor Turner räuspern musste um unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu gewinnen. Ich riss meinen Blick schwermütig zu meinem Arzt. Er lächelte herzlich von mir, zu Carlisle und zurück.

„Wenn ihr wollt, dann kann ich euch das Geschlecht nennen." Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, bisher hatte sich unser Baby geweigert sich zu offenbaren. Ich sah zur Seite um Carlisles Meinung in betracht zu ziehen, doch der grinste nur süffisant und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du weißt es schon!" ich deutete mit meinem Zeigefinger drohend in seine Richtung, aber er lachte nur und griff nach meiner Hand. Doktor Turner lachte ebenfalls.

„Dann liegt die Entscheidung jetzt wohl bei dir Esme!" lachte der Doktor und ich zog meine Stirn in Falten. Die ganze Zeit wollte ich es wissen aber jetzt war ich mir unsicher.

„Wenn du es nicht wissen willst Schatz, dann verspreche ich dir, dass meine Lippen versiegelt sein werden." Wenn ich eins wusste, dann dass seine Lippen wirklich versiegelt bleiben würden, ohne Erbamen oder Mitleid. Selbst wenn ich auf den Knien betteln würde. Ich schluckte und schaute zurück zum Monitor. Die nächsten zwei Monate würde ich auch überstehen.

„Ich glaube, ich will es nicht wissen." Ich nickte noch einmal nachdrücklich und drehte mich zu meinem Mann. Carlisle lächelte herzlich und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange. Ich schloss meine Augen und Sekunden später spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Doktor Turner lachte leise und verlies dann den Raum und lies uns zurück in unserer Glückseligkeit.

(~Wer sich meinen Tipp zu Herzen genommen hat, der weiß ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird ; ) ~ )

Jasper PoV

Ich lernte konzentriert meinen Text in meinem Zimmer als von Oben auf einmal ein lautes Rumpeln zu hören war, dann einen wütenden Schrei. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, lies mein Textblatt zu den restlichen am Boden segeln und entschloss mich nach der Ursache zu forschen. Ich lief aus meinem Raum und hinüber zu der Treppe, die nach Oben führte, ich nahm jeweils drei Stufen auf einmal und stand bald vor der Schlafzimmertür meiner Eltern. Ich klopfte.

„Kann ich rein kommen?"

„Nein, noch nicht, warte..." mittlerweile war die Stimme nicht mehr wütend, sondern traurig und ich könnte schwören, dass Esme versuchte, Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Was ist denn passiert? Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Nein ist schon gut, ist alles gut..." aber in diesem Moment brach ihre Stimme und ich konnte hören wie sie schluchzte.

„Ich komm jetzt rein." Rief ich und öffnete die Türe. Ich betrat den Raum und entdeckte Esme vor einer Kiste Fotos am Boden sitzen, die Bilder waren im Umkreis von einem Meter um sie verteilt und sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und weinte bitterlich. Ich lief zu ihr hin und kniete mich neben sie. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie.

„Hey, was ist den los? Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts..." schluchzte sie, „ich hab nur die falsche Kiste erwischt." Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen und überlegte ein wie großes Drama das war und ob ihre Hormone vielleicht gerade mit ihr durch gingen, aber dann schaute ich mich um und betrachtete die Fotos näher.

Es waren hauptsächlich Bilder von Mum und Dad, Bilder von ganz früher, noch bevor sie geheiratet haben und Bilder als Mum Schwanger war, fast auf jedem war Dad in der nähe. Überall lächelten sie und strahlten und lachten. Sie waren ein glückliches Paar.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, komm ich helf dir sie wieder einzupacken. Welche Kiste wolltest du denn? Ich hol sie dir vom Schrank!" ich ahnte, dass die falsche Kiste im Grunde nicht das Problem waren, dass etwas anderes sie bedrückte und meine Ahnung wurde bestätigt, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und versuchte ihre Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Mit zitternden Händen fing sie an die Fotos einzusammeln und verharrte bei jedem Bild etwas zu lange.

„Komm, ich mach dass." Ich nahm die Bilder aus ihre Hand, doch sofort nahm sie sich neue Bilder vom Boden.

„Sie war eine so wunderschöne Frau. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie grausam das Leben sein kann." Schluchzte sie und starrte auf ein Bild, in dem Mum am offenen Fenster stand, ihre Hände liebvoll auf einem zu großen Babybauch. Sie lachte und die Sonnenstrahlen überlichten das Foto ein wenig, aber nur so viel um es noch perfekter zu machen.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Komm lass uns runter gehen, einen Tee trinken, Dad kommt gleich nach Hause, alles wird gut." Aber scheinbar hab ich die falschen Worte gewählt. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" ich nahm sie in meinen Arm.

„Du musst dich beruhigen. Du bist ganz aufgeregt, das ist nicht gut für dich." Ich versuchte sie auf ihre Beine zu ziehen, aber sie zitterte so sehr, dass ihre Knie gerade wieder einknickten.

„Es tut mir so Leid Jasper, ich... ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen." Diesmal nahm sie sich zusammen und versuchte alleine aufzustehen. Sofort war ich an ihrer Seite.

„Aber Esme, du fällst mir nicht zur Last. Ich sollte angst haben, dir zur Last zu fallen." Ich versuchte es möglich amüsiert klingen zu lassen. Ich setzte Esme aufs Bett und legte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Du machst so viel für mich... für uns!" meinte ich und schaute mich um, da lagen Taschentücher.

„Gib mir einen Moment." Ich sah ihr noch einmal kurz in die Augen und erkannte Schmerz und Angst, ich versuchte sie anzulächeln. Ich verstand nicht, was mit ihr los war. Ich ging die Taschentücher holen und reichte ihr eines.

„Danke." Flüsterte sie und versuchte tief ein und aus zu atmen. Sie beruhigte sich endlich etwas.

„Was ist denn los, Esme? Das war doch nicht nur wegen der falschen Kiste oder? Du kannst wirklich mit mir reden! Oder lass mich Dad anrufen, damit er schneller nach Hause kommt!?"

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Oh Gott, so kann er mich nicht sehen. Entschuldige mich." Sie stand plötzlich auf und ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihr verwirrt hinterher zu sehen.

Ich blieb eine Weile sitzen, bis ich hörte, dass Dad die Auffahrt hinaufgefahren kam, ich stand schnell auf und lief hinüber zu all den Fotos die noch immer am Boden lagen, ich kniete mich neben die Box und fing an, die Bilder wieder einzuräumen.

Erst packte ich sie schnell weg, aber dann fingen mich die Bilder mehr und mehr an zu interessieren, ich schaute mir die Fotos länger an und in meinem Kopf schwirrte Esmes Frage umher. Wie grausam konnte nur das Leben sein?

Ich betrachtete die Frau in denn Bildern. Meine Mutter. Sie wollte nicht sterben, sie hat es bis zum Schluss nicht akzeptiert, dass sie uns verlassen muss, dass man ihr nicht mehr helfen kann, dass sie dem Tod ausgeliefert war. Ich fragte mich, wie das Leben wohl sein würde, wenn sie noch leben würde. Ob wir trotz allem hier in Folks gelandet wären? Ob Dad und Esme trotzdem zusammen gefunden hätten? Ob das Leben andere Menschen aus uns gemacht hätte? Natürlich hätte es das, aber in wie weit? Wäre ich der selbe? Hätte ich Alice trotzdem gefunden? Hätte ich mich in sie verliebt?

Ich mochte das Leben wie es war. War es Selbstsüchtig zu denken, dass ich froh bin, wie es jetzt ist? Würde das bedeuteten, dass ich froh um den Tod meiner Mutter war? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah das Bild an, das ich in den Händen hielt. Darauf war ich schon am Leben, ich lag in Mums Armen und schlief selig.

Es war schwer sich ein anderes Leben vorzustellen. Anders herum wäre es sicherlich das Selbe. Andersrum gäbe es diesen Gedanken aber wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht.

Ich sah das Bilde noch einmal an und nahm ein zweites in die Hand, auf dem ich mit Rose auf einer Steppdecke lag. Mich beschlich der Gedanke, dass ich immer daran geglaubt habe, dass jeder Mensch einen Zweck erfüllt und dass nichts durch Zufall geschah. Ich war meiner Mutter wirklich dankbar, dass sie mir Leben schenkte, dass ich Leben durfte... war es jetzt gerechte zu glauben, dass sie nur gelebt hat, um mir und meinen Geschwistern Leben zu schenken? Ich schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.

„Jasper?" ich schreckte auf.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte mein Vater, er stand im Türrahmen und schaute mich verwundert aber etwas amüsiert an.

Carlisle PoV

Ich schaute hinüber zu meinem Sohn. Er saß am Boden zwischen einem Haufen von Fotos. Er sah etwas verloren aus.

„Jasper?" er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah verwirrt zu mir her.

„Was machst du den hier?"

„Emm, gute Frage... eigentlich wollte ich die her wegräumen..." er hob ein paar Fotos in die Luft und zeigte sie mir.

Ich lief in den Raum hinein und auf Jasper zu. Bei ihm angekommen lies ich mich neben ihm nieder. Er sah mich die ganze Zeit an und schien zu überlegen.

„Und wie kommen die Bilder auf den Boden?" fragte ich ihn und hob ein Bild auf. Als ich sah, was für Bilder es waren, zog sich meine Stirn in Falten.

„Ohhh."

„Ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher. Ich war in meinem Zimmer und dann hat es hier oben gerumpelt und geflucht und als ich hier ankam, saß Esme zwischen all den Bildern..."

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?" ich stand wieder auf, lies das Foto in die Box fallen und sah Jasper an, der noch verwirrter schien, als zu Anfang.

„Sie ist ins Bad gelaufen, was ist den los um Himmels Willen? Esme war auch schon so komisch drauf!"

„Ich erkläres dir später. In Ordnung?" Aber ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, verlies ich den Raum, lief die Treppe nach unten und zum Badezimmer.

„Esme?" ich klopft und versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, sie war verschlossen.

„Schatz lass mich rein!" ich bekam keine Antwort.

„Bitte Esme!?" ich klopfte erneut, wieder kam keine Antwort, diesmal aber hörte ich, wie sie anfing zu weinen.

„Hey, Schatz, bitte, lass mich rein!" ich überlegte hin und her was ich tun sollte, ob ich ihr Zeit geben sollte, oder mir Zugang verschaffen sollte. Noch während ich meine Optionen durchdachte, ging die Tür plötzlich auf und ich fiel nahezu ins Badezimmer.

Da stand sie mit großen, roten verweinten Augen, die Arme um sich geschlungen und die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen. Ich ging auf sie zu und zog sie in meine Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich hätte dich das niemals lesen lassen dürfen!." Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete tief.

„Es war gut so..." schluchzte sie auf einmal. Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein war es nicht. Was du da gelesen hast, hat eine Frau geschrieben, die verzweifelt war, der das Leben genommen wurde ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, sie hatte angst und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie wollte nicht sterben... meine Güte am Schluss hat sie mit ihrer letzten Kraft geschrieen, gezittert und geweint vor Angst, so etwas hab ich davon und danach nie wieder erlebt... sie war so sehr an das Leben gebunden, sie hat es so sehr geliebt, sie hat ihre Kinder so sehr geliebt... als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, hab ich mich nicht in ihre Augen verliebt, nicht in ihre Schönheit oder in ihren Charakter, ich hab mich in diesen Menschen verliebt, der sein Leben auf eine Art und Weise gelebt hat, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Das wollte ich auch, ich wollte sie und so sein wie sie. Ich war ihr sofort verfallen. Ich war so verliebt, dass ich glaube, dass es an Irrsinn gegrenzt hat... oh Gott... sie wusste einfach nicht was mit ihr geschah, vielleicht wusste sie noch nicht mal mehr was sie da schrieb... aber was ich eigentlich sagen will... sie hat das Leben nicht nur geliebt, sondern auch über alle Maßen geschätzt. Das hat sie wirklich. Darum weiß ich auch, dass sie niemals gewollt hätte, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens unglücklich bin oder alleine bleibe oder dass die Kinder immer ihrer Mutter hinterher trauern müssen, das wäre Verschwendung, das hat sie immer gesagt, dass man jeden Moment auskosten soll und sich nicht verlieren darf in etwas, was man nicht ist... man soll sich niemals hängen lassen... immer stark sein... kämpfen... sie hatte einfach nur Angst... Angst... oh Gott es tut mir alles so leid, Esme... Esme… ich liebe dich... ich brauche dich... ich hab mich so falsch verhalten, ich war so egoistisch, ich habe nicht... ich habe nicht nachgedacht... ich hätte mich fast kaputt gemacht... Esme.... es tut mir so leid..."

Esme PoV

Erst tat es weh ihm zuzuhören, dann war ich verblüfft, noch nie habe ich ihn so viel reden hören, meine Güte, noch nie habe ich so viel über Nora erfahren, noch nie hat er so viel geredet über sie und am wichtigsten, noch nie hat er geweint... er zitterte in meinen Armen und mein Herz zerriss als er schluchzte und erzählte und als er langsam in die Knie ging. Meine eigenen Tränen und Sorgen lange vergessen. Noch niemals habe ich etwas so schreckliches gehört, wie das Weinen des Mannes der mir so viel bedeutete, den ich so sehr liebte. Es tat so weh, so schrecklich weh. Als er fertig sprechen war, als er sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, da schluchzte er immer wieder diese kleinen drei Worte. Und sie gaben mir in all der Verzweiflung mehr Kraft als irgendetwas anderes in den letzte Wochen und Monaten. Wir würden das schaffen.


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zu dem letzten Kapitel LEBEN VS. TOD!!!

Als erstes will ich Danke sagen : DANKE^^ all denen, die die Geschichte verfolgt haben aber ganz besonders Danacull, SveanJa, heyhex (!), cullenuniversum, Kakophonie, zullly, couchkartoffel, bellaandedward, Leia1989, Soleil-de-reves und xlittlevampirex, die mir mit ihrem Feedback immer den Mut gegeben haben weiter zu schreiben! Wirklich ganz lieben dank.

Dann sind da natürlich aber noch Fabia09, Kathi1108, Makotsch, Cullan und ralla-ralla die mich auf ihre Fav liste gesetzt haben, was einige von den Oben genannten auch getan haben, also doppeltdanke^^

DAAANKE!!!

Sooo, jetzt zu einem anderen wichtigen Thema: Das ALTANATIVE ENDE, das ich geschrieben habe!!! Ja ich habe eins geschrieben. Finden tut ihr es unter Folgendem Link:

.net/s/5227568/1/Wenn_du_die_Wahl_hast

Oder einfach im Profil oder natürlich unter M-rated und Wenn du die Wahl hast^^ Viel Spaß auch damit : )

Aber jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem letzten Teil!!!

Happy reading^^

Edward PoV

Ich fragte mich, wann die Leute aufhören würden über mich zu reden. Überall wo ich hinkam, steckten die Leute die Köpfe zusammen oder redeten im Zweifelsfall mit sich selbst. Ich würde mich nicht wurden, wenn ich schon wieder paranoid war, aber Alice säufzen und Kopfschütteln nahm mir da etwas die Angst.

Warum mir das gerade jetzt auffällt, na ja, ich bin im Moment mit Alice unterwegs. Wir hatten uns vorgenommen noch ein perfektes Geschenk für unsere Eltern und das Baby zu finden, das jeden Augenblick auf die Welt kommen konnte. Wir standen alle schon unter Strom und Alice konnte es wirklich nicht erwarten. Sie hüpfte glücklich an meinem Arm neben mir her und redete ohne Ende. Nicht dass ich das nicht gewöhnt war... Die Leute ließen wir reden. Wenn es sie glücklich machte.

„Komm lass uns da drüben in den Laden gehen!" schlug Alice auf einmal vor, noch während sie mir genau berichtete, über was sich Emmett und Rose heute Morgen gestritten hatten.

Sie zog mich zur Straße, da hörte ich auf einmal meinen Namen.

„Edward Cullan?" ich blieb stehen und wand mich um, da stand der Chief, Chief Swan... ich schluckte.

„Ja?" er kam auf mich zu und blieb kurz vor mir und Alice wieder stehen.

„Mr. Cullen? Ich Habe gehört Ihnen geht es wieder besser?" ich nickte.

„Ja, allerdings."

„Das freut mich... em Sie wissen wer ich bin, oder?" ich nickte wieder.

„Ja. Ja sie sind Isabellas Vater nicht wahr?" ich wusste ganz genau wer er war.

„Genau... haben Sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit, also könnte ich vielleicht einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen."

Ich überlegte für einen ganz kleinen Moment, dann schaute ich zu Alice, die mir zunickte.

„Ich geh alleine in den Laden." Murmelte sie, verabschiedete sich von Chief Swan und lief dann über die Straße, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass keine Auto kam.

„Lass uns doch da in das Cafe gehen?" ich nickte nur und ging schweigend neben dem Chief her. Jetzt hatten die Leute sicher noch mehr zum Reden.

Wir setzten uns in eine der hinteren Ecken des Cafes. Ich bestellte einen Tee, der Chief einen Kaffee, schwarz. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es Chief Swans Aufgabe war, das Gespräch zu beginnen, doch der saß nur da und starrte seine zusammen gefalteten Hände an. Er schien angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen sollte und wie er anfangen sollte. Und für ein paar Minuten wartete ich auch geduldig, aber dann entschloss ich mich, den Chief aus seiner Lage zu befreien.

„Das mit Ihrer Tochter tut mir wirklich leid, Chief. Ich hab wirklich versucht sie von ihrem... Vorhaben abzubringen, aber... aber... es ist..." jetzt fand ich plötzlich keine Worte mehr.

„Ist schon gut Junge." Bei diesem Satz sah der Polizeibeamte endlich auf und sah mir in die Augen. Ich musste schlucken, er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, die Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit wiederspiegelten.

„Du hast wirklich keine Schuld. Ich wollte eigentlich wirklich nur Danke sagen." Ich zog meine Stirn fragend in Falten. Für was wollte er sich den bitte bedanken.

„Sie waren für meine Tochter da, sie war nicht alleine, sie musste nicht alleine sterben. Wissen Sie, das beruhigt mich... wenn sie nicht da gewesen wären, wer weiß, vielleicht hätten wir ihre Leiche nie wieder gefunden..." er knete verzweifelt seine Finger und brach den Blickkontakt.

„Es war Zufall, dass ich da war. Aber wohl einer der besten, der mir je passiert ist." Jetzt sah mich der Chief fragend an.

„Naja, ohne Ihre Tochter würde ich jetzt vielleicht auch nicht mehr leben. Sie hat mich dazu gebracht, die zweite Chemotherapie zu machen und sie hat angeschlagen. Ohne Sie hätte ich niemals den Mut gefunden. Eigentlich müsste ich ihnen danken." Ein lächeln kroch auf sein Gesicht.

„Sie war ein gutes Mädchen, meine Bella. Ein wundervoller Mensch... sie hat es einfach nicht erkannt... ich hab es zu spät erkannt." Er schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf. Dann nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee und stand auf. Er sah mich kurz an und nickte noch einmal.

„Alles gute für Sie Mr. Cullen und danke noch mal." Er drückte der Bedienung Geld in die Hand und lief mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Cafe und lies mich etwas überrascht, dass das Gespräch schon so schnell zu ende war, zurück.

Hundert Gedanken schwirrten dann durch meinen Kopf. Ich hatte wirklich vermutet, dass er fragen würde, über was sie gesprochen hat oder was sie als letztes gesagt hat. ‚_Mir geht es gut, jetzt wird alles gut, ja. Vielleicht sehen wir uns bald wieder, aber für deinen Weg bin ich zu egoistisch, Edward.'_

Dieses Gespräch würde ich niemals vergessen. Diese Worte. Ich hätte sie wirklich gerade kennen gelernt. Ich fragte mich, was ich wohl verpasste. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass wir uns gut verstanden hätten. Ich nahm einen Schluck Tee und entschloss auf die Suche nach Alice zu gehen, als genau in diese Moment eben diese durch die weite offene Türe gerannt kam.

„Edward!" Schrie sie aufgeregt, sie hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere und das ganze Cafe drehte sich nach ihr und mir um.

„Komm schnell. Das Baby kommt!" Ich riss meine Augen auf und lief mir einem großen Lächeln auf sie zu, packte ihre Hand und zog sie mit mir hinaus auf die Straße.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten und wir waren am Krankenhaus angekommen. Wir sprangen aus dem Auto und liefen in die Eingangshalle, diesmal war es Alice, die mich hinter sich herzog. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, an den Aufzügen Halt zu machen, sie rannte direkt ins Treppenhaus.

„Alice nein, ich wollte lebend ob ankommen!" Aber sie schien heute wirklich kein Erbamen zu haben.

„Komm, nur in den dritten Stock!" Sie zog an meinem Arm mit aller Kraft und zog mich die Treppen nach Oben.

„Du bist unmöglich!" murmelte ich und versuchte bei Atem zu bleiben.

„Das Baby kommt, das Baby kommt!" sag sie vor sich hin und lachte immer wieder. Als wir Oben ankam, erwarten uns schon Emmett und Rose, beide schienen nicht minder schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Jasper zu uns und wir warteten gemeinsam. Emmett und er schlossen Wetten ab, und Rose und Alice diskutierten Namen auf die wir ohnehin keinen Einfluss hat. Und irgendwann wurde es draußen dunkel und die Wette lautet mittlerweile nicht mehr ob Junge oder Mädchen sondern zehnter oder elfter Juni. Schließlich wurden wir noch am zehnten Juni von unserem Warten erlöst. Rose bewaffnete sich sofort mit ihrer Digicam als die Tür zum Warteraum geöffnet wurde und Dad müde, aber übers ganze Gesicht Strahlend zu uns kam.

Innerhalb von Sekunden standen wir alle und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und?" riefen Emmett und Jasper zusammen und wir lachten und dann nickte Dad wieder Richtung Türe.

„Komm, ich stell euch eure kleine Schwester vor!" Jasper machte einen Luftsprung und Alice warf sich Dad um den Hals. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade alles perfekt war. Als sich Alice von Dad löste und nach draußen lief, dicht gefolgt von Emmett, der etwas missgelaunt schien und Jasper wand sich Dad zu Rose die trotz einem großen Lächeln, etwas verloren aussah.

„Komm her meine Große." Ich schlich mich ebenfalls an Dad vorbei und lief meinen anderen Geschwistern hinterher. Sie hatten Esme schon in ein eigenes Zimmer gebracht und ich fand es auch schnell, allein weil Alice noch immer davor stand und von einem Bein zum anderen sprang.

„Komm schon beeil dich, man!"

„Warum gehst du nicht alleine rein?" Jasper und Emmett schienen den Anfang gemacht zu haben.

„Wir müssen unser Debüt als großer Bruder und große Schwester gemeinsam feiern!" rief sie und lachte herzlich, als ich bei ihr angekommen war, hackte sie sich bei mir unter und wir betraten gemeinsam den Raum. Der Anblick der sich uns dann bot brachte uns beide zum Lachen. Emmett und Jasper saßen jeweils rechts und links von Esme und dem Baby und freuten sich wie Schneekönige.

„Meine Güte, die Kleine bekommt ja Angst!" lachte ich und beide schüttelten nur gespielt verärgert den Kopf.

„Schwachsinn." Murmelte Jasper.

„Ausgeschlossen." Setzte Emmett hinterher.

„Jetzt lasst aber mal uns da hin. Ihr habt das alles schon mal mitgemacht!" verlangte Alice dann und stellte sich hinter Jasper, um ihn von seinem Platz zu drücken. Ich tat das Selbe bei Emmett und versuchte mein Bestes ein Blick auf das Baby zu erhaschen.

„Ich war zwei als dieses Monster da auf die Welt kam!" maulte Emmett, aber ich verscheuchte ihn trotzdem erfolgreich von seinem Platz. Als ich saß lächelte mich Esme an, ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht und sie kämpfte damit die Augen offen zu lassen.

„Darf ich die Joanna vorstellen?" fragte sie und sah zu Alice hinüber, die von einem Ohr bis zum anderen Grinst. Ich schaute hinunter in das Babygesicht, die Kleine schlief kaum dass sie auf der Welt war. Ich streichelte ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange.

„Hey du." Flüsterte ich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Dad und Rose wieder kamen, Rose hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und Dad hielt sie fest in seine Seite.

„Hatte sie ihre Augen schon offen?" fragte ich Esme dann leise aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. Aber wie auf Kommando fing sich das kleine Bündel in dem Augenblick an zu rekeln und zu brabbeln. Wenige Sekunden später stand Dad hinter mir, und hatte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, ich wollte schon aufstehen, doch er hielt mich zurück.

„Bleib ruhig sitzen!" murmelte er aber seine andere Hand ging trotzdem über meine Schulter hinweg und berührte seine Tochter. Und dann öffneten sich auch schon ihre Lieder und wir wurden aus großen, dunklen, braunen Äuglein verwundert angesehen. Über mich hinweg schauten sich Dad und Esme lange an und sie küssten sich über mich hinweg.

„Okay, jetzt ist es vorbei." Ich schlüpfte zwischen den beiden hervor und das ganze Zimmer lachte.

Als wir später das Zimmerverliesen waren Dad und Esme schon eingeschlafen und als ich dann mit Alice im Auto nach Hause saß, wusste ich, dass es von hier aus wieder Berg auf ging.

Bella PoV

Etwas in mir schrie, ich solle die Waffe fallen lassen. Aber mein ganzes Sein zitterte vor Freude. Ich sah dieses Frack von Mensch vor mir und überlegte mir, dass ich ihn verstehen konnte, sollte er die zweite Therapie nicht machen. Ich wusste er würde sie machen. Ich kannte die Menschen doch. Und ich kannte mich und ich wusste dass ich so nicht weiter machen konnte. Es ging nicht. Es tat so weh. Ich will einfach nicht mehr. Mir lag nichts am Leben und egal was folgte, es würde alles besser sein als das hier. Und so drückte ich ab und beendete mein Leben ohne mir bewusst zu sein, was gewesen wäre wenn. Ohne auch nur zu ahnen, dass ich meinen Seelenpartner alleine in diesem Caros Welt zurück lies. Aber eins wusste ich. Ich war glücklich. Endlich.

**Das Ende**

Forget me not, I ask of you  
Wherever your life takes you to  
And if we never meet again  
Think of me every now and then

We had just one day to recall  
Now all I want is something more  
Than just a fading memory  
Left wondering what could have been.

Isn't it a shame, that when timing's all wrong  
You're doing what you never meant to,  
There's always something that prevents you.  
Well I believe in fate, it had to happen this way  
But it always leaves me wondering whether...  
In another life we'd be together.  
We should feel lucky we can say... we've always got yesterday

And as I leave it all behind  
You're still emblazoned in my mind  
And for that very special day  
Nobody loved me in that way

Forget me not, I ask of you  
Wherever your life takes you to  
And if we never meet again  
Think of me every now and then

~ Forget me not von Lucie Silvas

Wer hat an der Uhr gedreht, ist es wirklich schon so spät? * sing *

Abschließend will ich mich für meine ganzen Fehler entschuldigen, die ich über die Kapitel gemacht habe, leider hab ich mich wenn ich einmal fertig schreiben war nicht nochmal damit befasst und wenn ich jetzt drüber lese, dann schlag ich die Hände überm Kopf zusammen... also wirklich, es tut mir Leid!

Außerdem Bemerkenswert: Mein Rechtschreibprogramm kennt noch immer die Namen Esme, Carlsile, Emmett, Cullan sowieso und die Ausdrücke Dad und Mum nicht...

Es war mir eine Ehre! Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!!

Life is _nice_ today!


End file.
